El largo camino a casa
by edemirekly
Summary: Un recorrido Demily a través de la temporada 7.
1. Se necesita un pueblo

¡Hola!. Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia. Será un recorrido a través de la temporada 7 (DEMILY por supuesto). No sé si utilizaré todos los capítulos o sólo los que me interesen para la historia. En cualquier caso, iré poniendo el título del que sirva de trasfondo para poder situar cada capítulo en el tiempo. Espero que les guste :).

 **1\. Se necesita un pueblo.**

Sentada en la barra del bar de Joe, Emily repasaba los acontecimientos del día con una copa de bourbon entre las manos. Hacía sólo unas horas, creía que sería sancionada por todo el asunto de Doyle, y sin embargo, ahora había aceptado la oferta de volver al equipo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó junto a ella.

\- Una cerveza, Joe.

La inconfundible voz de Morgan la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró hacia él sorprendida, y se encontró con su mirada profunda sobre ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- Le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Derek alzó las cejas durante un segundo, y tomo un sorbo de la cerveza que le acababan de servir.

\- No lo sabía- Se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le dirigió una expresión de interrogación.

\- Antes solíamos coincidir aquí después de un caso difícil- Le aclaró recalcando el "antes".

Emily frunció el ceño, un poco avergonzada por haber dado por hecho que había venido por ella.

\- Oh...- Susurró mordisqueándose el labio inferior al tiempo que esquivaba sus ojos curiosos.

Derek la observó con interés. Primero a ella, luego la copa de bourbon, y luego otra vez a ella.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar?- Le preguntó intrigado.

\- En realidad, no.- Contestó con el desconcierto dibujado en su cara.

\- Tu copa está llena- Le hizo notar haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la misma.

Emily asintió levemente, con la copa firmemente sujeta entre sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que es la primera?..- Le cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Derek sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Por un momento le pareció reconocer a la Emily Prentiss que había sido su compañera hasta que Doyle se la había arrebatado. Se preguntó cuánto quedaría de ella.

\- Si no fuera así, tendría que llevarte a tu casa...- Se burló.

Emily lo miró con expresión divertida. La alegraba poder recuperar parte de su relación.

\- En realidad no lo he probado- Confesó finalmente con sus ojos clavados en él. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que estaba desconcertado- Aún estoy con medicación...- Añadió con un suspiro- Pero me tranquiliza simplemente tenerla entre las manos.

No necesitaba que Derek dijera una palabra para saber que lo había entendido perfectamente.

\- Lo siento...- Se apresuró a disculparse, con gesto apenado- Fue una estupidez preguntar.

Lo último que quería Morgan era recordarle lo que Doyle le había hecho. A él mismo le dolía recordarlo.

\- No pasa nada, Derek...- Lo tranquilizó colocando su mano sobre su hombro- No voy a romperme, ¿sabes?- Añadió con suavidad- Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Derek asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- Pero no esta noche...- Le dijo con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Emily se estremeció ante aquella mirada que no podía descifrar No lograba descubrir si detrás de ella había dolor, odio, rencor, o culpa. Pensó que tal vez sería una suma de todo.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó envolviendo de nuevo sus manos alrededor de la copa, al tiempo que esquivaba sus ojos.

Derek se sintió de nuevo un poco avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta del ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Supo en aquel instante que les quedaría un largo camino por recorrer.

Se giró hacia Emily, e inmediatamente ésta respondió con el mismo gesto.

\- Oye...- Le dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Estás bien?.

Emily supuso que le quedarían muchos "¿Estás bien?" en las próximas semanas. En realidad, era una pregunta que no estaba preparada para contestar.

\- Sí...- Mintió, aún a sabiendas de que la leería como un libro abierto. El hecho de que no fuera capaz de alzar los ojos hacia él, no ayudaba.

\- Emily...- Dijo él con suavidad, sin soltar su mano.

El tacto cálido de Derek le hizo recordar los momentos en los que estaba ahí para reconfortarla después de un caso difícil. Sin embargo, también podía notar que había más que un simple consuelo en la forma de sostener sus manos, casi como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. Se sintió culpable sólo de pensar lo que debía haber sufrido al creerla muerta.

Emily por fin reunió fuerzas para enfrentar su mirada.

\- No esta noche...- Le recordó esbozando una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que trataba de controlar las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Derek se detuvo en sus ojos brillantes, y optó por la prudencia. Era una situación extraña para los dos, como si tuvieran que comenzar otra vez desde cero, con el convencimiento de que además, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó después de un breve silencio- Pero déjame llevarte a tu casa... - Añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Emily contuvo una carcajada. Sabía que ahora no podría negarse.

\- Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de llegar sola a casa, ¿no?- Le señaló con expresión divertida.

Derek fingió dudar durante unos instantes.

\- Lo sé... Pero no estoy seguro de que yo sea capaz de dormir si lo haces...- Le aclaró.

Pretendía ser una broma, pero ambos sabían que no lo era en absoluto. Durante unos segundos, un silencio torpe los envolvió hasta que finalmente Derek se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Vamos, princesa?.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír como si fuera una colegiala, ante aquel mote que tanto había echado de menos. Aceptó su mano, y se incorporó hasta quedarse frente a él, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta del poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos, pero ella estaba atrapada entre su butaca y el propio Derek, y éste, no parecía estar interesado en dar un paso atrás.

Casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su pecho, y sintió que el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. "¿Qué demonios me pasa?", se preguntó azorada por no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Durante su ausencia, había tenido demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre su relación. El hecho de que lo echara más de menos a él que a ningún otro miembro del equipo era algo que la había sorprendido en su momento, pero ahora, eran de nuevo colegas y no podía permitirse ir más allá.

No después de que Derek se hubiera enterado de todo lo que había hecho durante el tiempo en que había trabajado encubierta. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarlo.

\- Claro- Acertó a decir casi balbuceando, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Por fin, Derek se apartó, dejando espacio para que pasara.

\- Podríamos ir dando un paseo- Le sugirió ella- Mi apartamento no está lejos.

Morgan asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Lo sé...- Le dijo. Y luego vio su expresión confusa- Te llevé allí una vez...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo, recordando cuando Emily le había pedido pasar por allí el día en que habían encontrado muerta a su amiga Tsia. Ese mismo día, había desaparecido para ir tras Doyle.- Y luego estuve dentro con Rossi

\- Por supuesto...- Susurró Emily. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que Hotch habría enviado a alguien a registrar su apartamento?

Se sintió como si no se mereciera a alguien como él en su vida.

Practicamente en silencio, caminaron uno junto al otro, recorriendo la distancia que les separaba hasta el apartamento de Emily. Finalmente se detuvieron frente al portal del edificio. Emily hubiera deseado invitarlo a entrar, pero su cabeza le decía que era demasiado pronto.

\- Gracias por acompañarme...- Le dijo en voz baja. Y luego se dio cuenta de que Derek debía estar a bastante distancia de tu casa- ¿Cómo vas a volver?.- Le preguntó con preocupación.

\- Dejé el coche en el garaje de las oficinas- Le explicó.- Ahora iré a buscarlo.

Emily hizo un cálculo rápido. Habían tardado casi media hora en llegar hasta su casa desde el bar de Joe, si bien habían ido despacio. Éste no estaba lejos de las oficinas, pero al menos le quedaban diez minutos más.

\- No debí dejarte que me acompañaras- Le señaló mordisqueándose el labio- Por mi culpa tendrás que caminar durante un buen rato...

Derek entornó los ojos, con expresión traviesa en la cara.

\- Tenía que dejar a la princesa en su castillo- Se burló.

Emily contuvo una pequeña risita, negando con la cabeza.

\- Derek Morgan...Estoy bastante segura de que nunca he sido una princesa - Le rebatió arqueando una ceja.

Éste la observó en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Mmmm...No sé, no sé...- Fingió dudar con el ceño fruncido- Una hermosa mujer, que aparentemente se queda sumida en una especie de sueño como si estuviera muerta... Para finalmente volver a la vida...¿ Estás segura de que no lo eres?- Añadió con un guiño travieso.

Emily no pudo evitar reírse mientras seguía el argumento de Derek, que ahora la miraba con aquella expresión descarada tan típicamente suya.

\- Es raro...- Dijo ella siguiendo su juego- No recuerdo que viniera ningún príncipe encantado a despertarme con un beso de amor...- Continuó casi sin pensar.

Y de nuevo se encontró los ojos de Derek directamente sobre ella, o mejor dicho, como si pudieran ver a través de ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, y se frotó las manos nerviosamente.

Otra vez se instaló entre ellos aquel silencio incómodo que llevaba toda la noche persiguiéndolos.

\- Será mejor que me vaya...- Se excusó torpemente Derek.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, notando que el rubor se había apoderado una vez más de sus mejillas. No había forma de que él no lo hubiera notado, y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. No había pretendido que su comentario pareciera una insinuación, pero por la expresión de Derek podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que era eso exactamente lo que debía estar pensando.

A Derek, por su lado, lo invadió un sentimiento de ternura. De pronto, parecía tan vulnerable que sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Estaba confuso y desconcertado. No entendía por qué se sentía de aquella forma.

Instintivamente se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches Emily- Se despidió con suavidad apartándose un poco de ella.

Emily lo miró sorprendida y tan perpleja como parecía estarlo él. "¡Por Dios, Emily, céntrate!", se regañó a sí misma.

\- Buenas noches...- Susurró finalmente recuperando la compostura.

Y allí se separaron hasta el día siguiente.


	2. Prueba

**Capitulo 2. Prueba**

Apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza de la mansión de Rossi, como a éste le gustaba llamar a su casa, Emily dejaba acariciar su rostro por la brisa de la noche con la mirada perdida en el hermoso cielo nocturno. Desde allí podía escuchar al resto hablar y reír en el salón. Habían disfrutado de una cena entre amigos y parecía que Reid y J.J. habían limado sus asperezas. Morgan había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

\- Te vas a congelar aquí- Le dijo Derek colocándose a su lado.

Emily lo miró de reojo, sonriéndole, y luego volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia las estrellas.

\- Cuando estaba en París me reconfortaba pensar que estaba viendo el mismo cielo que vosotros.- Susurró con un ligero estremecimiento. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para darse calor. La noche era realmente fría. Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que él lo había mencionado.

Derek pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para luego estrecharla hacia él. Ella le dirigió una mirada perpleja, pero no hizo nada para apartarlo. En realidad, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos.

\- Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso, Em...

Frunció el ceño ante el uso del diminutivo de su nombre. Pero él ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y simplemente disfrutó de su compañía. Era evidente que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Podía notarlo en su forma de mirarla, e incluso en sus gestos. Quizás no delante del equipo ni cuando estaban trabajando, pero cuando se quedaban a solas, definitivamente las cosas eran diferentes.

\- Parece que tenías razón con lo de Reid...- Le dijo aún con la cabeza sobre su hombro.- Gracias por eso.

\- Todo volverá a la normalidad... Ya lo verás...

Emily se apartó un poco de él, pero sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo de frente. Derek deslizó su mano desde sus hombros hasta su cintura. Si alguien los hubiera visto desde fuera, habría dicho que era un gesto demasiado íntimo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de ello.

\- ¿Y nosotros?...

Derek la miró con la confusión dibujada en el rostro.

\- ¿Nosotros? Ya te dije que no estaba enojado contigo...- Le recordó con suavidad. Por un momento temió que no lo hubiera creído.

\- Lo sé.. Es sólo que...- Balbuceó incapaz de terminar la frase. ¿Cómo explicarle que aún así creía que tenían muchas cosas por hablar?. ¿Cómo confesarle lo culpable y sola que se había sentido durante todos aquellos meses?. Se mordió el labio, y con un gesto de negación de la cabeza, esquivó sus ojos curiosos.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Derek la estrechó contra él, abrazándola.

\- Ven aquí..- Le susurró.

Y entonces, sintió que sus muros se derrumbaban por primera vez desde que había vuelto.

Derek no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio, hasta que notó la humedad a través de la tela de su camisa.

\- Tranquila...- Continuó calmándola- No pasa nada... Todo se arreglará.

Un carraspeo detrás de ellos, rompió el momento íntimo.

Inmediatamente se separaron como si fueran dos adolescentes a quienes hubieran pillado en una travesura. Delante de ellos estaba García, que los observaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Interrumpo?- Dijo con suspicacia. Y luego se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que Emily, con su mano, trataba de hacer desaparecer de su rostro- Oye, ¿estás bien?.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta con la que alguien la asaltaba varias veces al día. Trató de instalarse en la mentira que solía salir de su boca sin dificultad alguna, pero de repente parecía que se había quedado atrapada en su garganta. Su respiración se aceleró y sin darse cuenta, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas. Derek de reojo vio su expresión angustiada y luego se volvió hacia Penélope.

\- Sí, lo está... - Contestó él dirigiendo casi una mirada de súplica para que no insistiera- Sólo ha sido un día complicado... En un momento entraremos.

Penélope observó detenidamente a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Mientras que Emily, con la cabeza baja, aún trataba inútilmente de ocultar que había estado llorando, Derek había dado un paso hacia adelante, como si tratara de protegerla.

\- Bueno..- Cedió ella. Al parecer Derek lo tenía todo cubierto y se sentía como si estuviera de más- Os veré dentro.

Cuando de nuevo estuvieron solos, Emily suspiró aliviada.

\- Lo siento...- Se lamentó- No sé por qué me he puesto así...

Derek ignoró su disculpa. No la necesitaba. Para él no había nada que disculpar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la vuelta te estaba resultando tan difícil?- Le preguntó, con evidente inquietud.

Emily frunció los labios con un gesto de negación.

\- Supongo que no quería preocuparte...- Se excusó en voz baja.

Y sintió que la traspasaba con la mirada.

\- No estás haciendo un buen trabajo con eso... me temo.

Su expresión atónita y su tono burlón, la hicieron reír con suavidad.

Derek se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquella risa. En cualquier caso, al menos había logrado lo que pretendía. Emily parecía que se encontraba mejor.

\- Vamos dentro, ¿Quieres?...Necesito una copa- Le sugirió arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu medicación?- Le preguntó con curiosidad. La había visto beber vino durante la comida.

Ella lo miró con expresión traviesa.

\- Tal vez me la haya dejado de tomar- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Emily...

El tono de advertencia hizo que se sintiera como si tuviera cinco años y su padre la estuviera regañando.

\- No importa Derek... Casi no me duele...- Le explicó con un suspiro resignado.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido, y cuando ella se disponía a dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al salón, la detuvo con su mano.

\- ¿Es para el dolor?...

No había imaginado que pudiera ser para eso. Hacía casi siete meses que había ocurrido todo, y practicamente habían vuelto de su primer caso. No la había oído quejarse ni una sola vez.

Inmediatamente Emily se dio cuenta de su error. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de contestar.

\- Es sólo que aún a veces me molesta...- Trató de tranquilizarle- Pero es mínimo... Te lo prometo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Pero él no parecía en absoluto convencido.

\- Sé lo que te hizo...- Le informó con expresión seria, y luego hizo una pausa- Todo lo que te hizo...

Y Emily no necesitó que especificara nada más para ser totalmente consciente de a qué se refería. Su respiración se aceleró y tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para evitar que de nuevo las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos,.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué decirse.

Al fondo se oyó la voz de Rossi invitando a todos a brindar con una botella de vino.

\- Será mejor que entremos- Susurró ella tratando de controlar el temblor que parecía haber invadido su cuerpo.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a Derek y desapareció tras ella. Durante unos segundos, Derek se quedó con la vista perdida en esa dirección, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Luego, la siguió y se reunió con el resto en el salón. Cuando volvió a verla, ya no quedaba nada de vulnerabilidad en su rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Dorado Falls

**Capítulo 3. Dorado falls.**

El campo de tiro los domingos solía estar tranquilo. Tampoco era extraño, eran apenas las siete y media de la mañana. Derek observaba cómo Emily acertaba con suma precisión cada disparo que salía de su arma. Concentrada tal y como estaba en la diana, ni siquiera se había percatado de que él no apartaba la vista de ella, sólo unos pasos más atrás.

Cuando volvió a vaciar el cargador por enésima vez, de reojo lo vio cruzado de brazos con gesto más impresionado de lo que habría esperado. Soltó el arma y se quitó la protección de los ojos y los oídos.

\- ¿Qué pensabas que estuve haciendo durante todo este tiempo? ¿Calceta?.

Su tono burlón lo hizo reír.

\- Venga, vamos- Le dijo con un gesto de la cabeza- Te invito a desayunar.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió hasta la pequeña cafetería del propio campo de tiro. Tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa, al aire libre. Emily inspiró profundamente, inhalando el suave aire de la mañana mezclado con el olor del café recién hecho.

. ¿Café?- Le preguntó una amable camarera, junto a su mesa.

\- Solo para mí- Se apresuró a contestar Morgan, y después miró brevemente hacia Emily- ¿Descafeinado para ti?.

\- Sí, por favor...- Le confirmó, un poco sorprendida de que él hubiera recordado que había dejado la cafeína- Y tarta de chocolate... Dos porciones.

La camarera tomó nota y volvió a dejarlos a solas.

\- ¿Tarta de chocolate?- Le preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Y dos porciones?. Pensaba que estabas tratando de relajarte.

\- El chocolate me relaja... y además, me encanta- Protestó como una niña pequeña- Y una de las porciones es para ti...Sé que también te gusta, no lo niegues- Añadió acusándolo con el dedo.

Derek se echó a reír, con las manos en alto, aceptando su derrota.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón...Sólo que no sabía que eras de las que les gustaba el chocolate por las mañanas- Argumentó con gesto extrañamente serio.

\- ¿Donde está escrito que el chocolate tenga que tener un horario? Me gusta a todas horas- Le rebatió con convicción.

De pronto se encontró con la expresión traviesa de Morgan.

\- ¿Qué?- Le dijo, confusa.

\- ¿Seguimos hablando de chocolate?- Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y jadeó estupefacta.

\- Eso de que el chocolate es un sustituto del sexo es sólo un mito, ¿sabes?- Protestó casi ofendida.

Él se encogió de hombros, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa aún dibujada en la cara.

\- ¡Derek!- Le recriminó atónita.

\- No pasa nada... Te gusta mucho el chocolate...- Continuó sin poder ocultar la sorna en su voz- Sólo me pregunto qué clase de chocolate es tu favorito...

Emily, con un mohín, se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No voy a contestar a eso.. Derek Morgan...

Derek soltó una carcajada, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la camarera llegó y les sirvió las bebidas y dos porciones de la tarta que había pedido.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Emily le arrebató la porción de Derek y la colocó junto a la suya.

\- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó sorprendido - Pensé que una era para mí.

Emily cogió la cuchara y lo apuntó con ella.

\- Definitivamente, agente Morgan, hoy no vas a probar el chocolate.- Le advirtió con gesto amenazante.

Derek arqueó las cejas, divertido, mientras contemplaba cómo Emily se deleitaba probando la tarta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Le reclamó ella alzando la vista del plato.

\- Nada... Disfruta del... chocolate...- Rió él.

Diez minutos después, Emily volvió a pasarle su ración, incapaz de terminarse apenas la primera. Se excusó diciéndole que había tomado algo antes de salir, para no admitir que en realidad, aún tenía problemas con las comidas como consecuencia de las heridas de su estómago. Deseó no haber dejado de tomar la medicación.

Derek devoró su porción sin hacer ninguna broma, y aceptando su excusa, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta del pequeño gesto de dolor que había intentado disimular.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó después de observarla en silencio durante unos segundos. Emily se había quedado absorta, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente, y por un momento pareció quedarse muda.

\- Lo siento...- Se excusó- No me di cuenta...

\- Te pasa mucho últimamente... Creo que ni siquiera eres consciente de ello.

Su expresión desconcertada le confirmó que era así.

\- ¿De veras?... Supongo que estoy algo distraída- Se justificó. Y luego frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio-. Y supongo que por eso querías que viniéramos aquí...

Ahora era Derek el que estaba perplejo.

\- Tal vez sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien...-Le dijo él con suavidad.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, juntando inconscientemente, las manos contra su pecho. Derek enseguida tomó nota de aquel gesto defensivo.

\- Bueno...¿Que te diga que estoy bien como diez veces al día no es suficiente?- Le recordó con ironía.

Derek se detuvo a contemplarla. Podía ver su inseguridad detrás de aquella pose de imperturbabilidad.

\- No lo estás- Se limitó a rebatirle.

Su mirada serena, la traspasó como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

\- Derek... lo de la otra noche sólo fue un mal momento...- Se justificó una vez más. No debía haberle mostrado su vulnerabilidad, aquel día en casa de Rossi. Lo conocía. Y ahora no le quitaría los ojos de encima, sólo para asegurarse de que no le ocurriría nada. No podía entender por qué sentía la necesidad de ser tan protector con ella. No es que no lo agradeciera, era solo que le resultaba extraña la forma en que se preocupaba por ella desde que había vuelto.

\- Lo que tu digas...- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No me crees...- Susurró con un suspiro.

No hacía falta que le contestara para saber la respuesta. Su silencio era absolutamente delatador.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- La invitó sin tratar de disimular que prefería cambiar de tema.- El parque está aquí al lado.

Ella aceptó con un gesto tímido, y para cuando se fue a incorporar de su silla, ya Derek estaba de pie, con la mano tendida hacia ella.

Caminaron en silencio bordeando el hermoso lago, contemplando los patos y los cisnes. Emily siempre agradecía el hecho de que no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse. Simplemente poder estar juntos, de aquel modo, le resultaba reconfortante.

Cuando habían caminado durante alrededor de quince minutos, Emily notó una ligera punzada en su estómago, y aunque consiguió ahogar un pequeño gemido, no pudo ocultar ni su expresión de dolor ni el movimiento involuntario de su mano, durante unos segundos, sobre la cicatriz de Doyle.

Detuvo el paso repentinamente, y se encontró con la expresión alarmada de Derek frente a ella.

\- Emily... - Miró a su alrededor hasta que vio un banco un poco más hacia adelante- Será mejor que te sientes- Le indicó señalando hacia allí.

Ella obedeció, dándose por vencida. De cualquier modo, no se sentía capaz de dar un paso más. Dejó que Derek la guiara hacia el banco, y se sentó. Luego lo hizo él, junto a ella.

\- Estoy bien...- Le aseguró antes de que Derek pudiera decir nada más.

Él resopló frustrado.

\- Deja de decir eso... por favor...- Le pidió tratando de mantener la calma.- Deja de decir que estás bien cuando no lo estás. Emily... Sé perfectamente cuándo me estás mintiendo, y no voy a volver a dejarlo pasar... Ya lo hice una vez y mira como terminó.

Pero Emily podía ver perfectamente la culpa en sus ojos. Y sintió una punzada de dolor, peor que la del dolor físico de su cicatriz.

\- Aquella fue mi decisión...- Susurró ella.

\- Pues fue una pésima decisión...- Replicó Derek alzando una ceja.

Emily jadeó e inmediatamente se echó a reír.

\- Definitivamente lo fue- Admitió con un suspiro, mientras entornaba los ojos.

Por un momento Derek no supo como tomarse aquello, pero tenía que reconocer su habilidad para utilizar la ironía en su favor.

\- Tienes que prometerme que volverás a tomarte tu medicación- La reprendió como si fuera una niña pequeña- O de lo contrario...

\- ¿O de lo contrario?- Se burló ella haciendo un mohín.

\- O de lo contrario tendré que prohibirte el chocolate...- La amenazó con expresión pícara.

Emily abrió la boca para contestar, la cerró y volvió a abrirla.

\- ¿De qué clase de chocolate estás hablando ahora.. Morgan?.- Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

\- De cualquier clase de chocolate- Y con un gesto juguetón, le rozó la nariz con su dedo.

Y Emily levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Bueno, amigo... Definitivamente tienes tu promesa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Sin dolor

**Capitulo 4. Sin dolor**

El último caso le había traído recuerdos de su propia experiencia en el Instituto. Nunca fue una chica popular, a pesar de que sus notas eran excelentes. Su aspecto gótico era el modo que había encontrado para aislarse del resto. "Si no creas vínculos con nadie, tampoco pueden hacerte daño", pensaba en aquella época. Y aquel mantra le había funcionado durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿ahora?, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la UAC, parecía que lo había olvidado. El equipo se había convertido en su familia y, como le había dicho a Hotch en el vuelo de vuelta, incluso en la soledad de su apartamento en París, había seguido manteniendo el contacto con J.J. a través del scrabble. No sabía que habría hecho sin aquellos pequeños momentos.

Y ahora estaba Derek, que parecía empeñado en protegerla de todo y de todos, incluso de sí misma.

Acurrucada en su sofá bajo una manta, con la tele encendida aunque realmente sin prestarle la mínima atención, recordó el día en que éste le había dicho que podía confiar en él. Ella le había asegurado que lo hacía, y en realidad era cierto. Pero no podía contarle que su silencio se debía a que temía por su vida, y no a una cuestión de confianza.

Su teléfono sonó y, antes de mirar el identificador de llamadas, ya sabía que era él. Sonrió cuando confirmó que así era.

\- Derek Morgan... Espero que no me estés llamando para preguntarme si estoy bien- Lo amenazó con un suspiro.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Supo de inmediato que era exactamente la razón por la que había llamado.

Morgan carraspeó antes de contestar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Emily podía notar el ligero nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba?.

\- Mmmm...- Dudó un momento- Estoy viendo una película- Dijo después de cerciorarse de que era precisamente eso lo que estaban poniendo por la tele.

Otro silencio.

\- ¿Quieres compañía?.

Su sugerencia la dejó un poco perpleja.

\- Derek... Es viernes por la noche... No necesito que vengas a hacerme de niñera. ¿No hay ninguna chica esperándote en algún lado?.- Se burló.

\- Esperaba que hubiera una...- Le replicó él, de forma enigmática- Pero parece que no está interesada.- Añadió con tono afectado.

Y ahora fue Emily la que pareció quedarse sin palabras.

\- ¿Emily?.- Por un momento Derek creyó que se había cortado la línea- Sólo bromeaba.

\- Claro.. - Se apresuró a confirmar ella titubeando. Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Derek percibió el nerviosismo en su voz, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, sabiendo que era el causante del mismo.

\- ¿Entonces?- Insistió él tratando de sonsacar algo más de ella que una serie de balbuceos inconexos.

Emily tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por centrarse en la conversación sin parecer una adolescente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?.

\- Puedes venir, por supuesto...

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, escuchó el sonido del timbre de su puerta.

\- Espera... Morgan... Están tocando a la puerta...- Se excusó al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse a ella.

\- Lo sé- Le dijo él- Soy yo.

No necesitaba verlo para saber que tendría dibujada en su cara una expresión autosuficiente.

Mirar a través de la mirilla, era algo totalmente inútil en este caso. Aún así, no pudo evitarlo. Siempre lo hacía de forma instintiva. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Morgan tenía exactamente la expresión que había imaginado.

Le abrió la puerta, y se quedó apoyada en el marco con los brazos cruzados, aún sujetando el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no vinieras?

Derek arqueó las cejas como un niño travieso, ante su gesto de desaprobación.

\- No contemplé esa posibilidad, princesa- Se burló él- Además traigo refuerzos- Añadió levantando la mano para mostrarle una caja de cervezas.

\- Estoy tomando medicación... ¿Recuerdas? Practicamente me obligaste a hacerlo- Le recriminó mirando desconsoladamente hacia las cervezas.

\- Sin alcohol para ti- Le informó él con un guiño.- Eso si es que en algún momento me invitas a entrar...

Emily se apartó de la puerta para que pasara, y Derek cruzó el umbral, aunque no se atrevió a ir más allá. Por supuesto conocía el apartamento de Emily. Rossi y él lo habían registrado cuando el asunto de Doyle, pero era bastante consciente de que era la primera vez que estaban a solas los dos allí.

\- La nevera está...

\- Al fondo, tras la barra...- La interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar- Ya he estado aquí, ¿recuerdas?.

Ambos cruzaron sus ojos, sin duda pensando en lo mismo. Y de pronto la situación se volvió muy embarazosa. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de Emily. "¿Habría hurgado también en los cajones de su ropa interior buscando pruebas?", pensó. Derek leyó el pánico en sus ojos, y la miró perplejo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba. Apenas un ligero camisón de satén blanco muy corto, a través del cual podía entrever lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no llevaba puesto sujetador. Abrió los ojos como platos, y luego bajó la vista avergonzado, sólo para empeorarlo todo al encontrarse con sus largas y torneadas piernas que se perdían bajo su escueta indumentaria. De repente empezó a sudar.

Emily frunció el ceño, confusa. Aún tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del motivo de su extraña actitud. Inmediatamente sintió cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas, y torpemente se cubrió con sus manos, agarrando el tejido del camisón a la altura del pecho, como si con eso pudiera evitar algo. Lo único que consiguió con ese gesto, fue que el borde de la tela subiera, acortándola un par de centímetros, y dejando al descubierto aún más sus piernas hasta lo que su madre habría considerado una altura indecente. Vio cómo Derek, que justo había apartado la vista hacia esa zona, para evitar su pecho, abría aún más los ojos, y tragaba en seco. Emily, con las pulsaciones aceleradas y la respiración agitada, dio un paso atrás, cruzando las piernas, y con una de sus manos, sujetó el borde escurridizo.

\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó abochornada- Voy a cambiarme...- Se excusó. Y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Derek levantó la vista antes de lo que debido, y se encontró con el suave movimiento de sus caderas, mientras se alejaba.

"Oh Jesús", susurró para sus adentros, mientras que con su mano, se cubría los ojos.

Pero en realidad, no dejó de mirarla de reojo, a través del espacio que quedaba entre sus dedos, hasta que efectivamente ella estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista.

Con un pequeño jadeo, volvió a enfriar sus ideas, y se fue directamente a la cocina, para dejar allí las cervezas. Las metió en la nevera, dejando dos sobre la barra. Finalmente escogió una también sin alcohol para él. Sería mejor evitar cualquier riesgo.

Cuando Emily volvió, vestida con un chándal, él ya se había terminado la mitad. Le ofreció la otra, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa tímida, y se sentó junto a él, en la barra de la cocina.

\- Sabes que no tenías que hacer esto.- Susurró ella. Aún estaba avergonzada, pero parecía que el tiempo que se había tomado para cambiarse de ropa, había servido para que al menos sus mejillas no parecieran dos farolillos en un día de fiesta.

\- No, no tenía que hacerlo- Le confirmó él mirándola a los ojos.- Pero quería.

Emily bajó la vista durante unos segundos, maldiciéndose a sí misma, por no poder controlar el ligero temblor que sentía cuando utilizaba con ella aquel tono de voz tan íntimo. Cuando alzó los ojos de nuevo hacia él, se encontró con la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

Suspiró con tristeza.

\- Derek, no voy a desaparecer otra vez. Lo sabes, ¿no?.- Le dijo con suavidad.

Morgan dejó la cerveza sobre la barra.. Luego cogió la de ella, e hizo lo mismo. Finalmente la tomó de las manos.

\- Lo sé...- Replicó sin apartar la vista de ella- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que sepas que no estás sola.

Emily asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, en señal de comprensión. A su memoria, vino de nuevo el recuerdo de la conversación que había mantenido con Hotch. No tenía derecho, y ni siquiera fuerzas, para decirle que podía hacer aquello sola. Si era eso lo que él necesitaba para sanar sus propias heridas, no sería ella quien se lo impidiera. Deseó poder borrarle la culpa que aún veía en sus ojos de un plumazo, pero sabía que llevaría tiempo.

Hablaron largo y tendido durante un par de horas, rieron recordando las bromas entre Morgan y Reid durante el caso, y Derek la puso al día de todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia. Eran dos buenos amigos compartiendo un momento. O al menos, eso era lo que ambos se dirían a sí mismos, aquella noche.


	5. Desde la infancia

**Capítulo 5. Desde la infancia**

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, Emily!, ¡Estás increíble con esas botas!. ¡Eres como catwoman!

Emily se rió ante el exagerado comentario de García, y se giró ante el espejo de la tienda para comprobar cómo le quedaban.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba verse con aquellas botas de caña alta color negro. Aunque no estaba muy segura de dónde las podía lucir.

\- No sé, no sé...- Dudó por un momento.

\- ¡Tienes que comprártelas! ¡Son absolutamente sexis!.- Insistió García colocándose a su lado- ¡Cualquier hombre caería rendido ante tus pies con esos tacones!

Al fondo, Emily vio como J.J. trataba de sofocar una risita.

\- ¿Y para qué querría yo que un hombre cayera rendido ante mis pies? Sólo traen problemas- Resopló mientras bajaba la cremallera de las botas.

Las dejó a un lado, y se puso de nuevo sus botines habituales.

\- La verdad es que te quedan bien.

J.J. se había acercado a ella, sosteniendo su propia selección de calzado.

Emily suspiró resignada.

\- Vale, de acuerdo... Me las llevo... Aunque no sé cuándo me las voy a poner...

Negó con la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco, cuando escuchó los pequeños aplausos de García.

\- ¿Nos tomamos algo en la cafetería?- Les propuso J.J. mientras se dirigían a la caja para pagar.

Tanto García como Emily, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Eligieron una pequeña cafetería situada en la terraza del Centro Comercial. Sentadas alrededor de la mesa, las tres amigas disfrutaban de los batidos que habían pedido.

\- Me alegro de que tengamos un par de días libres- Dijo Emily en actitud relajada.

Lo cierto era que no habían parado desde que había vuelto, y después del último caso, Hotch les había dejado descansar unos días. Los casos con niños siempre eran más difíciles, y el equipo necesitaba desconectar de alguna manera. Además, era su primera salida de chicas, y resultaba realmente agradable recuperar esa parte de su vida.

\- Sí... Y supongo que a Rossi le vendrá muy bien...- Señaló J.J. con expresión traviesa.

\- ¿Rossi?- García estaba ahora realmente intrigada?- ¿Qué pasa con Rossi?.

\- J.J... - Le advirtió Emily. García no había sido bendecida especialmente con el don de la discreción.

\- ¿Qué?- Replicó ofendida- ¿Me estáis ocultando secretos?.

Emily le dirigió una expresión de reproche a J.J..

\- De todas formas se enterará- Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente suspiró y volvió la vista a García.

\- Me dijo que su primera mujer lo llamó y sé que quedaron para verse.- Le explicó escuetamente. En realidad tampoco es que supiera mucho más. No había vuelto a hablar con él a solas desde entonces.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó García con entusiasmo.

Emily se preguntó por qué siempre se tenía que emocionar de forma tan excesiva con todo.

\- No le digas nada- Le pidió Emily con gesto de advertencia- Es una especie de segunda oportunidad para él- Añadió recordando su conversación con Rossi.

\- Mis labios están sellados- Respondió Penélope simulando que los cerraba como si tuvieran una cremallera- Puedo ser muy discreta si quiero...

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro...!- Bromeó J.J. dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

García, ofendida, abrió la boca para contestar, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Emily. "¿Qué diablos?", pensó Emily. Era Morgan. Durante unos instantes se quedó perpleja mirando la pantalla, dudando entre si cogerlo o no. Finalmente deslizó su dedo y contestó.

\- Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí, pero esto realmente comienza a ser excesivo- Se burló Emily antes de que Derek pudiera decir nada.

Sonrió al escuchar la risa de éste al otro lado de la línea.

\- Vamos princesa, admite que te encanta mi compañía...¿O es que no te gusto porque no juego al golf?- Le preguntó con malicia.

\- Ja, ja... Muy gracioso- Le replicó ella con fingido enojo. En realidad, la culpa era suya. Nunca debió contarle que había salido con un golfista- ¿A qué debo tu grata llamada?.

A Derek no se le escapó la ironía de sus palabras. Rió para sus adentros, reconociendo en el tono de su voz, a la Emily de siempre.

\- Me preguntaba si mañana querrías venir conmigo a un sitio.

\- ¿A un sitio?- Le preguntó intrigada- ¿A qué sitio?.

\- Es una sorpresa... - Le contestó de forma deliberadamente enigmática. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se negaría. Era demasiado curiosa.

Emily torció el gesto, con disgusto. Y durante unos segundos pareció pensárselo.

\- ¿Puedo llevar botas de caña alta?- Bromeó.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó las risas de J.J. y García. Se había olvidado completamente de que estaban allí. Pero ya era tarde, podía ver perfectamente la expectación en sus caras.. Volvió a centrarse en su conversación, ignorando a sus amigas. Las dos rubias se miraron entre ellas, con complicidad. No sabían con quien hablaba Emily, pero estaba claro que estaba planeando una cita., y tenían verdadera intriga por conocer la identidad del afortunado que había conseguido que a su amiga se le iluminara la cara con sólo una llamada de teléfono.

\- Puedes llevar lo que tú quieras... Aunque te recomendaría que fueras cómoda.- Le informó finalmente, al tiempo que trataba apartar de su mente la imagen de Emily vestida únicamente con esas botas.- Te recogeré a las nueve.

\- Está bien...- Se rindió ella- Pero más te vale que valga la pena...

\- Mmmm... Tal vez lleve chocolate para asegurarme...- Le dijo sin ocultar la sorna en su voz.

Emily jadeó indignada.

\- No vas a comprarme con un par de onzas de chocolate, Morgan...- Le recriminó entre risas, totalmente ajena a las caras estupefactas de sus amigas al escuchar el nombre de aquel.

\- ¿No?- La cuestionó con picardía- Porque sé exactamente cómo te gusta el chocolate, y créeme que no podrás resistirte... princesa...

\- ¡Derek!- Exclamó ella escandalizada.

Pero ya Morgan había colgado el teléfono.

Emily entornó los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. Cuando levantó la vista hacia J.J. y García se encontró con sus ojos de halcón sobre ella. Se quedó paralizada durante un instante, sintiéndose el centro de atención.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Preguntó finalmente García con un gritito, todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Emily frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué venía tanto alboroto, y les dirigió una expresión de interrogación.

\- Hablando de segundas oportunidades...- Intervino J.J. con la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire dibujada en la cara.

Emily abrió la boca para contestar. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que su conversación podía parecer vista desde fuera.. Ahora, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de lo que habían deducido de su pequeña charla..

\- No sé qué quieres decir con eso...- Mintió como si no supiera de qué hablaban. "J.J. y García, por supuesto habían sacado una conclusión errónea", pensó para sus adentros, pero no veía la forma de salir de aquella situación, más que restándole importancia.

\- Sólo digo que desde que habéis vuelto estáis muy cerca...- Señaló J.J. con naturalidad.

\- Por no hablar de ese pequeño momento íntimo que interrumpí en casa de Rossi- Añadió García sibilinamente

Y allí estaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo recordaría. Y lo que era peor, J.J. no parecía sorprendida. Era evidente que García se lo había contado. Emily suspiró resignada a tener que ser sincera con ellas. No quería que malinterpretaran la actitud de Morgan, pensando que era algo más que interés por ayudar a una amiga.

\- Se siente culpable...- Les explicó con suavidad- Por todo el asunto de Doyle.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te invita a salir porque se siente culpable?- La cuestionó J.J.

Emily dudó durante un momento. La expresión de incredulidad de J.J. la había pillado desprevenida.

\- Supongo...- Titubeó- ¿Qué otro motivo iba a tener?. Además, no lo digas así. No es como si fuera una cita...

J.J. y García se miraron entre sí, como si intercambiaran pensamientos. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Garcia optó por ser discreta, y ahogó sus ganas de decir en voz alta lo que pensaba, sorbiendo con fruición su batido.

\- No claro, por supuesto que no lo es...- Susurró J.J. sin ninguna convicción.

Emily las miró a ambas, totalmente confusa, pero rápidamente García desvió deliberadamente su atención hacia la nueva tienda de ropa que acababan de abrir en el Centro Comercial y pronto se encontraron hablando de temas bastante más intrascendentes, lo que supuso un verdadero alivio para Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Epílogo

Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero realmente que esta historia les esté gustando. Estoy tratando de integrarla entre las escenas del capítulo correspondiente, así que muchas veces haré referencia a alguna en particular que sale en la serie, lo que no siempre es fácil, así que ojalá no decepcione.

Gracias por leer!

 **Capitulo 6. Epílogo**

Emily estaba en el pequeño office del Jet, sirviéndose un poco de agua para tomarse su medicación, cuando una mano suavemente apoyada sobre su cadera, la sobresaltó. Se giró, ahogando un grito y derramando parte del agua sobre la encimera.

\- ¡Por Dios, Morgan!- Exclamó con el corazón a mil por hora- ¿Cómo eres tan sigiloso?.

Éste se echó a reír, mientras cogía unas servilletas para secar el pequeño desastre que habían ocasionado.

\- Te llamé, pero estabas tan concentrada que ni siquiera me oíste- Se excusó él arqueando una ceja.

\- Oh... - Susurró ella- ¿De veras?- Añadió perpleja, y por un momento desvió sus ojos hacia la zona del pasillo, sólo para darse cuenta de que todos la habían oído gritar, y ahora los miraban con curiosidad. Suspiró resignada a ser el centro de atención.

Derek asintió con un gesto burlón.

\- De todas formas- Continuó el, dando un paso al frente hasta ponerse a su lado, para servirse un café. No había demasiado espacio allí, y Emily se vio arrinconada entre la esquina del office y Morgan- Quería hablar contigo a solas...

Emily sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar. Se suponía que esa noche habían quedado para "salir", pero Hotch a primera hora los había llamado por un caso en California, y ahora se dirigían hacia allí.

\- No pasa nada, Derek... Ya sabes que con este trabajo no se pueden hacer planes.- Le dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Derek tomó un sorbo del café que se acababa de servir.

\- Podemos dejarlo para cuando volvamos. Lo que tengo que enseñarte no se va a mover de ahí.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo ella estrechaba los ojos, absolutamente intrigada.

\- Eres perverso... ¿sabes?- Lo acusó mientras se tomaba su medicación.

Derek alzó una ceja, con expresión desconcertada.

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave... Agente Prentiss.- Se burló simulando estar dolido..

\- Ya...Pobrecito..- Murmuró Emily con un suspiro, y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo y se sentó frente a ellos. Poco después, Derek la seguía y se colocó de pie, tras ella, apoyado en el respaldo del síllón que Emily ocupaba.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la mirada curiosa de J.J., que desde su propio asiento había visto primero cómo interactuaban en el office, y después cómo Derek tomaba posición junto a Emily, como si tratara de protegerla.

A medida que avanzaba la investigación aquel caso se volvía más extraño. Casi tan extraño como la actitud de Rossi. Emily finalmente había conseguido quedarse a solas con él, y éste le había confesado lo que de verdad ocurría con su ex esposa Caroline. Su confesión, más las motivaciones del sudes por tratar de averiguar qué había más allá de la muerte, se sumó a su propia experiencia en la ambulancia, cuando el equipo médico la había revivido. En realidad, no había sido plenamente consciente de que realmente había estado muerta hasta que Reid lo había mencionado. Por un momento, vio la expresión de Derek, que se afanaba por cambiar de tema, como si todo aquello fuera una locura. Se preguntó por qué le incomodaba tanto aquello y tomó nota mental para hablarlo con él después.

Una vez volvieron a Virginia, Derek pasó a recogerla por su apartamento, y la guió hasta su furgoneta. Emily se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y lo miró sorprendida cuando vio cómo éste comenzó a balancear un pañuelo ante sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio?- Le cuestionó ella boquiabierta.

\- Ya te dije que era una sorpresa- Le replicó con expresión traviesa.

Emily suspiró entornando los ojos, y se dejó colocar el pañuelo alrededor de los ojos. A ciegas, sólo pudo escuchar cómo Derek arrancaba el coche y cómo luego parecía dirigirse hacia algún lugar desconocido. Sólo pudo deducir, por la lejanía del bullicio de la ciudad, que estaban yendo hacia las afueras. Finalmente, el vehículo se detuvo. Derek abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y luego la de ella, ayudándola a bajarse. Emily inspiró, percibiendo el olor de la hierba y de las agujas de pino. La llevó de la mano hasta lo que parecía un pequeño saliente rocoso, y la hizo sentarse en él.

\- ¿Vas a tirarme por un precipicio?.- Se burló ella.

Derek resopló, sonriendo ante su comentario. Luego se sentó junto a ella. Hacía frío aquella noche, pero ninguno parecía notarlo.

\- No antes de que veas ésto- Le susurró al oído, mientras le desataba el nudo del pañuelo.

Ante sus ojos apareció, como por arte de magia, un maravilloso cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas resplandecientes. Estaban en una especie de mirador, y además debían encontrarse bastante lejos de la ciudad, porque todo alrededor estaba oscuro.

Emily se quedó sin aliento. No podía apartar la vista de aquella imagen.

\- Derek...- Balbuceó incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describir lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Ha valido la pena?- Le preguntó recordando su conversación de hacía un par de días.

Emily se volvió hacia él, totalmente impresionada por la sorpresa que le había preparado.

\- Desde luego que sí...- Le dijo suavemente- Gracias.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y Derek la rodeó con su brazo. Luego, simplemente se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, contemplando las estrellas.

\- A veces es necesario el frío y la oscuridad para poder ver las estrellas.

Aquellas repentinas palabras, haciendo alusión a la experiencia cercana a la muerte que ella misma les había contado, le provocaron un estremecimiento, y se apartó un poco de él, para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Creo que el calor de tu mano, fue mi estrella...- Confesó ella con los ojos ligeramente brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de controlar- Es lo último que sentí al perder la consciencia, y lo primero al recuperarla cuando me reanimaron. Sé que estabas en la ambulancia conmigo, Derek... Por eso sabes lo que me hizo...- Añadió bajando la vista hacia sus manos, recogidas ahora sobre su regazo.

Derek se sintió profundamente conmovido ante su vulnerabilidad. Instintivamente le acarició delicadamente la mejilla, durante unos segundos. Sabía que si trataba de consolarla más allá de aquel simple gesto, acabaría derrumbándose, y no quería aquello para ella esa noche.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre las constelaciones?- Le preguntó desviando su atención- Una vez me dijiste que tu abuelo te había enseñado a reconocerlas.

Emily le dirigió una mirada agradecida y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Señaló con el dedo un grupo de estrellas justo frente a ellos.

\- Esa estrella que brilla tanto junto a Venus, es Espiga, la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Virgo- Le explicó adoptando aquel tono nerd que él conocía tan bien- Y luego, más allá- Continuó señalando hacia otro punto- Está la Osa Mayor y esa de allí... esa es Orión... mi favorita...

\- Creo que también va a ser la mía...- Susurró él con suavidad.

Emily notó su aliento sobre su rostro, y se estremeció cuando la estrechó un poco más fuerte. Un sentimiento de alerta se apoderó de ella de forma instintiva. Su conversación con J.J, y García resonó en su cabeza.

Se apartó de él, lentamente, sólo para recibir su expresión silenciosa y confusa.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Morgan?.- Le preguntó sin poder ocultar la inquietud en su voz.

Él frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Este lugar...- Dijo ella con un gesto de la mano,- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Derek pareció dudar un momento, aún sin entender su repentina desconfianza.

\- Pensé que te gustaría... Me dijiste que cuando estabas en París solías mirar el cielo por las noches.- Le recordó por toda explicación.- ¿Por qué estás enfadada?- Le preguntó atónito.

Aún seguían sentados sobre la roca, pero ahora ya no se tocaban.

Emily abrió la boca para contestar, y balbuceó durante unos instantes.

\- No estoy enfadada Derek- Negó ella con rotundidad.- Es sólo que...- Suspiró sin saber cómo continuar. Se había dejado influenciar por J.J. y García y ahora la estaba pagando con él. No tenía derecho alguno a malinterpretar sus intenciones.- Olvídalo... Sólo estoy un poco paranoica.

Derek la miró con expresión de interrogación. Emily suspiró antes de continuar.

\- Tienes que admitir que desde fuera, esto parecería una cita- Se sinceró finalmente, y esperó su reacción.

Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, excepto para ver cómo Derek trataba de sofocar inútilmente la risa.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó sintiéndose como una auténtica estúpida- Ahora te ríes de mí...-Añadió mientras comenzaba a incorporarse de la roca.

Derek tiró de ella hacia abajo, obligándola a permanecer junto a él hasta que se quedó sentada con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, y los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Contempló su expresión frustrada y tuvo ganas de besarla en aquel mismo instante. Pero sólo eran amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?. Apartó a un lado aquel pensamiento inoportuno.

\- Emily...- La llamó forzándola a enfrentar sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo se enterneció al percatarse de lo avergonzada que parecía estar- Si alguna vez te pido una cita, no tengas dudas de que te darás cuenta...- Añadió con voz serena.

Emily lo miró intrigada, tratando de leer más allá de sus palabras. "¿Qué diablos había querido decir con eso?",se preguntó. Había dicho "Si alguna vez te pido una cita", no "Si te hubiera pedido una cita". ¿Realmente estaba insinuando que era una posibilidad?. ¿Se habría dado cuenta siquiera él de lo que acababa de confesar? .

\- No sé exactamente qué significa eso- Dijo finalmente casi sin pensar, a pesar de que su mente le repetía una y otra vez "Déjalo estar, Emily".

\- Sí lo sabes...- Susurró él de forma enigmática. Emily abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Derek vio el pánico en sus ojos, y rectificó rápidamente- Pero esta noche sólo hemos venido a ver las estrellas, ¿De acuerdo, princesa?- Continuó con una sonrisa sincera y tremendamente tranquilizadora.

Emily asintió con timidez, relajó su postura, y de nuevo volvió sus ojos hacia el cielo. Cuando Derek la rodeó, otra vez, con su brazo, ni siquiera se inmutó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. No hay nada como el hogar

**Capítulo 7. No hay lugar como el hogar**

De camino hacia la Universidad, donde debían entrevistar a los cazadores de tormentas, Emily aprovechó para preguntarle a Rossi qué tal se encontraba. Después de la muerte de Caroline, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas, y aunque aparentemente parecía que lo llevaba bien, ella estaba preocupada.

\- No me arrepiento de mi decisión- Le había dicho Rossi desde el asiento del copiloto- Es lo único que podía hacer por ella, dadas las circunstancias.

Emily lo miró de reojo durante un instante y volvió la vista a la carretera.

\- ¿Aún la querías?.- Le preguntó con suavidad.

\- Siempre la querré...Era la madre de mi hijo...- Le confesó con una sonrisa triste.

\- Lo siento, Rossi..- Se disculpó inmediatamente- No tenía ni idea.

\- No pasa nada...No lo sabe casi nadie - Dijo él negando con la cabeza- Murió poco después de nacer...

\- Entiendo que ella fuera tan importante para ti... Siento que no tuvieras esa segunda oportunidad.

Rossi se detuvo a contemplarla durante unos instantes. Podía darse cuenta de lo que ella había cambiado durante los meses en que había estado fuera. Quizás para el resto pudiera pasar desapercibido, pero él era demasiado mayor como para ignorar que se esforzaba demasiado en aparentar que todo iba bien, y que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada.

\- Tú tampoco deberías desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad- Le aconsejó con una sonrisa amable.

Emily suspiró. Suponía que efectivamente volver de los muertos era realmente eso. Sólo que a veces tenía la sensación de que no había vuelto del todo. Y luego estaba Derek. Aquello era otro tema. Aún estaba esperando que tuviera un estallido de reproches hacia ella, pero parecía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse. Y había temas que no era capaz de hablar aún con él. No podía imaginar cómo había reaccionado cuando se había enterado de todo.

\- Tú estuviste en mi apartamento con Morgan cuando Doyle me secuestró, ¿no?- Le preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía que era así, por el propio Derek.

Rossi le dirigió una mirada astuta. "Demasiado astuta", pensó Emily., quien se arrepintió de inmediato de haber formulado la pregunta. Él había adivinado su intención, antes de que terminara de hacerla.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber, Emily?.- Dijo Rossi respondiendo contra otra pregunta.

\- Nada... - Se apresuró a contestar tratando de enmendar su metedura de pata.- Curiosidad... Derek me dijo que había estado allí contigo...Supongo que fue un shock para todos enteraros de que os había estado ocultando cosas.

Pero por la expresión maliciosa de Rossi, supo que era demasiado tarde. "Mierda", se dijo a sí misma. "¿Por qué no aprendes a tener la boca cerrada, Emily?".

\- Morgan estaba bastante enfadado... Si es eso lo que no te atreves a preguntar- Le informó con una sonrisa sibilina.

Su respiración se detuvo durante unos segundos. Era algo que imaginaba, pero oírlo resultaba muy duro. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse que Rossi supiera lo que aquello la afectaba.

\- Supongo que no debo quejarme... Después de todo le oculté que sabía quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos.- Dijo tratando de mantener un tono desafectado en su voz.

Pero Rossi, era Rossi, y la conocía demasiado bien.

\- Creo que había algo más que eso.- Añadió él de forma enigmática.

Emily detuvo el vehículo en ese momento, habían llegado a los aparcamientos de la Universidad. Se quitó el cinturón, y lo miró con la confusión dibujada en su rostro.

\- No te sigo, Rossi...

Él le sonrió con ternura. Emily era como una hija para él, y sólo quería lo mejor para ella.

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Morgan, ¿no?... Es fácil darse cuenta...- Le señaló con sencillez.

\- Sólo hemos estado limando asperezas- Se excusó ella rápidamente, preguntándose si su relación con Derek estaba ya en boca de todos- Teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar y él necesitaba respuestas... Nada más...- Rezó para que Rossi no se diera cuenta de lo incómoda que comenzaba a sentirse con aquel interrogatorio.

Rossi asintió ligeramente, y de nuevo la miró a los ojos.

\- Y en todo este tiempo en el que habéis estado "aclarando cosas"...- Repitió él dando énfasis a las últimas palabras, como si no hubiera creído una sola de ellas - ¿Te ha preguntado alguna vez por el tiempo que pasaste con Doyle?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿A qué venía aquello?", se preguntó. ¿Qué era lo que Rossi trataba de insinuarle?.

\- No...- Balbuceó ella- ¿Por qué haría eso?- Continuó ella totalmente desconcertada.

\- Viéndolo como le vi en tu apartamento, Emily... la pregunta no es "por qué haría eso", sino "por qué no lo ha hecho ya"...- Le dijo de forma ambigua- Casi pudo escuchar las conexiones que Emily comenzaba a hacer en su mente- ¿Sabes? Normalmente la pregunta que más dolor provoca, es la que se deja para el final...- Añadió con la satisfacción de que no necesitaba decir una palabra más para que ella realizara la deducción correspondiente.

Para cuando Emily tomó conciencia de las implicaciones de su comentario, ya Rossi se había bajado del coche, y ella aún permanecía, estupefacta, sentada en el asiento.

En el vuelo de vuelta desde Kansas, con la tormenta ya convertida en una suave lluvia, Emily tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en las palabras de Rossi. Le aterraba tanto la idea de que pudiera haberle dado la impresión a Derek de que pretendía algo más, como la de que él estuviera confundiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella. Esa era la primera parte de su dilema. La segunda parte, se centraba en sus propios sentimientos. Era bastante consciente de que en vista de todo lo que había pasado, no podía considerarlos demasiado fiables. ¿Y si estropeaba una hermosa amistad por algo que no era real?, ¿Por algo que tal vez, solo fueran imaginaciones suyas?. En cualquier caso, no era algo para lo que ella estuviera preparada para enfrentar. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y cada respuesta, la conducía a una nueva incertidumbre. Miró hacia las filas de delante. Derek parecía absorto escuchando música. J.J. sentada en las filas de atrás, parecía muy ocupada enviando mensajes a Will. Era normal, estaba preocupada por Henry.

Tres filas más lejos estaban Rossi y Hotch, totalmente concentrados, leyendo un libro el primero, y un grueso cúmulo de informes, el segundo. Sólo quedaba Reid, que era el más cerca que estaba de Derek, justo enfrente suyo, pero desde allí podía ver que estaba profundamente dormido.

Hizo acopio de todo su valor, y se levantó, en dirección hacia Morgan, aliviada al comprobar que ningún miembro del equipo había siquiera levantado la vista para ver cómo cambiaba de asiento.

Éste frunció el ceño, cuando la vio sentarse a su lado. Emily le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

\- Pensé que estarías dormida...- Le dijo él con suavidad. Estaban todos agotados y en el avión reinaba un absoluto silencio.

\- En realidad... Si te fijas, Reid es el único que ha caído realmente rendido...- Le señaló ella en voz muy baja, no sólo para no despertar a Reid, sino para no llamar la atención del resto.

Derek contuvo la risa. Era cierto. Reid era capaz de dormir en cualquier circunstancia. Luego volvió sus ojos hacia Emily. Se preguntó por qué parecía tan nerviosa.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó algo inquieto.

Emily casi lo fulminó con la mirada. En los últimos días, Derek había sustituido la expresión "¿estás bien?", por la de "¿Va todo bien?", como si no fuera evidente que significaban lo mismo.

\- Sí, Derek...- Susurró ella con voz cansada- Va todo bien y estoy bien...- Y luego le dirigió una expresión de reproche- ¿Por qué das siempre por hecho que algo tiene que ir mal?

Morgan abrió los ojos, sorprendido, "¿Qué bicho la había picado?". Claro que optó por no preguntárselo directamente, por su propia integridad física.

\- Era solo una pregunta... ¿De acuerdo?- Le respondió él, con un resoplido de frustración- Tiendo a olvidar que siempre tienes la misma respuesta para ella... Aunque no sea cierta la mayor parte de las veces- Le reprochó alzando una ceja.

Emily jadeó, incrédula. Normalmente Derek solía ser más comedido con sus comentarios. Supuso que el agotamiento había hecho mella en él. No en vano habían escapado por poco de un tornado.

\- ¿Sabes?, iba a preguntarte si mañana podrías venir a casa. Me gustaría que habláramos un poco, y aclaráramos algunas cosas- Le informó sin poder ocultar su enfado- Pero ahora me estoy planteando si es buena idea...

\- ¡Lo es!... - Exclamó él de forma demasiado apresurada y demasiado alta como para que el resto no lo oyera- Lo siento... - Se disculpó inmediatamente por su excesiva vehemencia

Emily, entornó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Miró hacia Reid, pero éste solo se revolvió un poco en su sillón, y luego volvió la vista hacia Rossi, sólo para comprobar que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, a pesar de que fingía seguir absorto en su libro. "Estupendo", pensó, "Has hecho un trabajo increíble tratando de pasar desapercibida...", se regañó a sí misma.

De nuevo, se centró en el causante de sus últimos quebraderos de cabeza.

\- Mañana por la tarde, a las ocho y media...- Le informó al tiempo que se incorporaba para volver a su asiento.

Derek nunca habría podido explicar por qué tuvo que volver a abrir la boca.

\- Esta vez procura ponerte algo más de ropa para recibirme...

La voz burlona de Derek a sus espaldas, hizo que se detuviera en seco, totalmente estupefacta. Sólo recordar la forma en que la había mirado cuando aquello había sucedido, fue suficiente como para que sus mejillas se encendieran como dos semáforos . Se giró hacia él furiosa, sabiendo que poco más podría hacer si no quería montar un espectáculo delante de todos. Se contuvo para permanecer en silencio, y soportó su expresión traviesa y autosuficiente. Le hizo un gesto de advertencia, y luego le volvió la espalda y caminó, aún con la respiración agitada, hasta su asiento.

Estaba tan enojada y tan avergonzada, que no se dio cuenta de que todos, incluido Reid que en realidad no estaba tan dormido como ellos creían, habían oído el comentario de Derek. Hotch miró con perplejidad a Rossi, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina; Reid, se revolvió de nuevo en su asiento, entreabriendo los ojos, justo lo suficiente, como para comprobar que Derek, que aún trataba de sofocar la risa, estaba totalmente absorto viendo cómo Emily se alejaba; y J.J , por su parte, levantó la vista de su teléfono, y contempló a su abochornada amiga, que finalmente se había refugiado en su asiento con los brazos cruzados como si fuera una niña pequeña con un berrinche. Rió para sus adentros, y luego se concentró de nuevo en la pantalla, mientras se preguntaba, cuánto tiempo tardaría, cualquiera de los dos implicados, en admitir lo que ocurría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Hope

**Capítulo 8. Hope**

Justo a las ocho y media de la tarde, Derek pulsó el timbre de la puerta del apartamento de Emily. No pudo contener la risa cuando la vio vestida con una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón también largo, que la cubrían de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Satisfecho?- Le recriminó ella, alzando una ceja, plenamente consciente del motivo de su diversión.

Con un gesto de su mano, lo conminó a pasar, y Derek la siguió hasta el sillón de la sala, aún confuso por aquella extraña invitación. Se sentó en una esquina del sillón de tres plazas que Emily tenía delante de su televisión, y luego ella hizo lo propio en una pequeña butaca junto a éste. En el centro, había dispuesto una pequeña mesa, con algo de picoteo, y algunas bebidas sin alcohol. Desde luego, se había tomado bastantes molestias en que todo pareciera acogedor, pero aún así, Derek podía notar en su actitud que estaba inexplicablemente tensa.

No podía entenderlo. La noche en que la había llevado a ver las estrellas, parecía que todo iba bien entre ellos, pero desde el último caso, Emily estaba actuando de forma muy misteriosa.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció ella sin saber de qué otro modo comenzar aquella conversación.

Derek la observó detenidamente. Daba la impresión de que no había dormido, y podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que se había estado mordiendo las uñas. Era un hábito que tenía cuando estaba especialmente ansiosa. Lo inquietó pensar que pudiera estar ocurriendo algo grave.

\- No, gracias- Rehusó. Lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era comer o beber algo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

\- Verás...- Comenzó ella, y se detuvo casi al instante, como si no supiera cómo continuar. Finalmente suspiró tratando de infundirse valor- Hablé con Rossi.

Derek la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Hablaste con Rossi?.- Repitió frunciendo el ceño.

Emily tragó en seco. Sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sudar y que su respiración se aceleraba. Se levantó de su asiento, alejándose un poco de él, y dio unos pasos por la sala, mientras Derek la contemplaba cada vez más desconcertado. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

Se levantó a su vez y se acercó hasta ella, que ahora le daba la espalda. Suavemente colocó su mano sobre su cintura.

\- Emily...- La llamó suavemente.

Ella se giró bruscamente hacia él.

-¿Por qué nunca me has preguntado por el tiempo que estuve con Doyle?.

La inesperada pregunta fue como si lo hubieran golpeado con un saco de boxeo "¿De dónde había salido eso?", fue su primer pensamiento. Y entonces recordó que había dicho que había hablado con Rossi. Las piezas encajaron. Pero esa no era la cuestión principal.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Le exigió a su vez, con la incertidumbre aún dibujada en su cara.

Ella pareció dudar durante unos segundos, y dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándose de su cercanía, que sólo conseguía hacerlo todo más difícil.

\- No lo sé... - Balbuceó confundida- Es sólo... Es evidente que es algo que te molesta.-Le explicó al fin con un suspiro.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando que fuera suficiente para que él pudiera ver más allá de sus palabras sin tener que decir nada más.

Sin embargo, Morgan pareció repentinamente incómodo. Negó con la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta. Ahora era él el que le daba la espalda

\- Emily, déjalo...- Susurró tratando de ocultar el enojo que, sin embargo, ella pudo percibir perfectamente.

Se acercó con lentitud, quedándose justo detrás de él, apenas rozándolo.

\- Puedo soportar que me lo preguntes... - Le dijo suavemente-No tienes...

\- ¿Puedes soportarlo?- Le reprochó volviéndose hacia ella para enfrentarla- ¿Puedes soportar también saber por qué nunca te lo he preguntado?- Añadió mirándola a los ojos, con tal profundidad que Emily sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Vio el dolor y la rabia que había detrás de sus ojos, y practicamente enmudeció.

\- Derek...- Fue lo único que acertó a decir. Definitivamente aquello no estaba saliendo como había planeado. Se suponía que aquello serviría para que Derek se sincerara con ella, y ahora era ella la que estaba aterrorizada por la posibilidad de que realmente lo hiciera.

Derek vio el miedo reflejado en su rostro y, cómo se había quedado lívida y casi paralizada. Sin embargo, no cedió. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien se había empeñado en buscar respuestas.

\- ¿Estás preparada para saber por qué me resulta intolerable imaginarte con él?- Continuó él tomándola de la mano, cuando ella trató de dar un paso atrás.

Emily se zafó bruscamente de su agarre, y se apartó de él, casi sin aliento.

\- Si esto es un jueguecito tuyo, no tiene gracia...- Le recriminó enojada.

Derek se mantuvo en su sitio, evitando acercarse de nuevo a ella. Inspiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones, lo que estaba resultando realmente difícil. Emily había decidido tocar el tema más sensible para él. Y aquel era el resultado.

\- No es ningún juego...- Negó con gesto serio- Y aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, en un gesto de autoprotección,

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto- Susurró ella esquivando sus ojos. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentar lo que podía adivinar detrás de ellos.

Derek jadeó, visiblemente cansado.

\- Sigues tratando de evitar el tema- Le señaló con sencillez- Igual que evitas mirarme.

Aquel comentario la enfureció. Alzó la vista hacia él, con expresión hostil..

\- ¡Yo no evito nada!- Le gritó gesticulando con las manos, y dando un paso hacia él hasta ponerse a su altura- ¡Tu eres el que estás actuando de forma ambigua!- Añadió acusándolo con el dedo.

Pero Derek ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Y entonces volvemos a mi pregunta...- Le dijo con una sonrisa triste - ¿Quieres saber por qué no quiero que me cuentes cómo te acariciaba, cómo te besaba o cómo te hacía el amor?- Continuó con amargura. No estaba enfadado. Podía ver perfectamente cómo Emily mantenía una lucha entre su mente y sus sentimientos. Era lo único que había hecho desde que había vuelto

Y aquello fue demasiado para ella. Sintió que todas sus emociones se agolpaban en su pecho y pese a que trató de contenerse, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ligeramente. Sabía que si decía una sola palabra, se desharía en un mar de lágrimas.

Le dio la espalda, incapaz de enfrentarlo nuevamente. Sintió su mano rozando su hombro, con delicadeza, y todo su cuerpo tembló ante su cálido tacto.

\- No...- Balbuceó angustiada.- No quiero saberlo...Morgan... No me hagas esto...- Le rogó con la voz quebrada.

Y entonces él apartó su mano, con un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Lo ves?- Le dijo suavemente- Ya tienes tu respuesta. Por eso nunca te he preguntado por él.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir, ni cómo continuar a partir de aquel momento, hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Derek los sobresaltó a ambos. Continuó sonando durante tres o cuatro tonos, hasta que Emily finalmente, se secó las lágrimas que ahora corrían por su rostro, y se giró hacia él, con expresión calmada.

Derek ni siquiera se había molestado en comprobar quién llamaba. Sólo la miraba a ella.

\- Cógelo- Le pidió ella en voz baja- Puede ser un caso.

Con un gesto de admisión, finalmente lo sacó de su bolsillo y le echó un breve vistazo a la pantalla.

\- García...- Dijo sin poder ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

Emily escuchó cómo hablaba con ella, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. Sólo pudo adivinar que había ocurrido algo malo y que le estaba pidiendo que fuera a ayudarla. Derek le había prometido que iría.

\- ¿Es grave?- Le preguntó con inquietud.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Está preocupada por una amiga...- Le explicó brevemente.- Lo siento... Tengo que irme... Parecía muy nerviosa...- Se excusó con una expresión de disculpa- Emily..,

\- No pasa nada, Derek...- Lo tranquilizó ella- Ve a ver qué ocurre.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, acompañado por Emily, que se quedó en el marco, apoyada, mientras él cruzaba el umbral.

En el último momento, se volvió hacia ella.

\- Odio dejarte así...- Le dijo con sinceridad- Emily... Tenemos que hablar de esto...

Ella simplemente le sonrió con calidez.

\- Avísame si necesitas ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?- Susurró, evitando responder a sus palabras.

Finalmente había necesitado, no sólo su ayuda, sino la del resto del equipo, que se vio inmerso en el rescate de la amiga de García. No hubo nueva ocasión durante ese tiempo, para que terminaran la conversación que había quedado pendiente.

Para entonces, ya Emily había decidido que prefería no volver a hablar del tema.


	9. Profecía autocumplida

_Hola, os dejo el capítulo 9. Ahora mismo me estoy debatiendo en terminar esta historia en el último capítulo de la temporada, en cuyo caso, me plantearía cambiar un poco el guión para darle sentido, o respetar el final de la temporada, con la marcha de Emily, en cuyo caso mi idea sería hacer una segunda parte (no sé realmente si vale la pena continuar esta historia más allá o no). Ese es el motivo por el que a pesar de que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 15, los estoy publicando lentamente, por si tengo que hacer algún cambio de última hora. Si tenéis alguna preferencia respecto a esto o a cualquier otra cosa, no dudéis en decírmelo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **9\. Profecía autocumplida**

Esquivar a Morgan en el ámbito personal, durante un par de días no fue demasiado difícil para Emily. Derek se había dado perfectamente cuenta de que era eso justo lo que hacía cuando trataba por todos los medios de no quedarse a solas con él. Se resignó a darle el tiempo que necesitaba, mientras intentaba mantener las apariencias en el ámbito profesional.

Para empeorar las cosas, Strauss decidió acompañarlos en el siguiente caso. Una serie de aparentes suicidios colectivos en una Academia de Somerville, en Florida. No le pasó desapercibido, además, que Hotch había emparejado a Emily con Rossi en lugar de con él, lo que era bastante inusual desde que ella había vuelto. Así que él se vio relegado, para su disgusto, a trabajar con Strauss. Precisamente por eso, tuvo especial cuidado en no interactuar demasiado con Emily. Era bastante consciente de que ambos se habrían metido en un buen lío si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus problemas personales.

La gota que había colmado el vaso, fue el hecho de que Morgan se percatara de que el aliento de Strauss olía a alcohol. A raíz de aquello había tenido una discusión con Hotch acerca de la confianza. Necesitaba despejarse un rato, y salió a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones de la Academia. Justo en la salida, se cruzó con Rossi y con Emily, pero apenas los saludó, y siguió su camino. Rossi y Emily se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la actitud hosca de Morgan, pero los estaban esperando en la salita, y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Mientras continuaban debatiendo sobre el caso, Emily no podía dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, esperando verlo aparecer. Cuando no lo hizo, aprovechó un pequeño receso para escabullirse.

\- Rossi, voy a comprobar cómo está Morgan.- Le informó en voz baja- Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Rossi le sonrió con complacencia, y con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, se dio por enterado. Visto lo molesto que parecía cuando se lo habían encontrado, pensó que la compañía de Emily no le vendría mal.

Lo encontró junto al muro exterior del edificio de la lavandería, frente al edificio principal, pero separados por varios metros de distancia. Estaba con la espalda contra la pared, con la cabeza dirigida al suelo, y una de sus rodillas dobladas, con el pie también apoyado en aquella.

Cuando Emily llegó, simplemente se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿Te ha enviado Rossi?- Le preguntó Derek sin ocultar su enfado.

\- Aunque te sorprenda, he venido por propia iniciativa.- Le contestó ella girándose hacia él, también apoyada en la misma pared - ¿Estás bien?.

Derek no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

\- ¿Tú si puedes preguntarlo?- Le reprochó con ironía.

\- Morgan...- Le llamó la atención con voz cansada- Sólo estoy preocupada.

Él se volvió hacia ella lo suficiente como para mirarla de frente, y la contempló detenidamente durante unos segundos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las ojeras bajo sus ojos. En un instante se olvidó de todos sus problemas con Strauss y con Hotch para centrarse en ella. Desde luego su pequeño juego de huír de él no le estaba saliendo gratis.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie por allí, ni siquiera personal militar. Supuso que el equipo seguiría reunido con el caso, en el edificio principal. Se apartó de la pared, para colocarse frente a Emily, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Ella, se giró levemente, y acabó atrapada entre aquella y Derek.

\- ¿No estás durmiendo?- Le preguntó con sincero interés.

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Había esperado que el maquillaje surtiera mejor efecto, pero la realidad era que desde su pequeño desencuentro con Morgan, casi no había podido conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hacía, estaba repleto de pesadillas, un poco peores de las que solía tener habitualmente.

\- Ya sabes...No hemos parado últimamente...- Se excusó forzando una sonrisa, al tiempo que esquivaba su mirada.

Derek, se sintió terriblemente culpable de su malestar. Con su mano, le acarició la mejilla, y luego le levantó el mentón suavemente, obligándola a mirarlo.

\- Ey... Siento todo esto- Se disculpó, suavemente, arrepentido- No debí decirte todo aquello. No estabas preparada para oírlo.

Emily suspiró, aliviada por el hecho de que no parecía estar enfadado con ella, como había supuesto. Se detuvo en sus ojos, y sólo vio genuina preocupación por ella. La calidez de su mano sobre su piel, acariciándola con delicadeza, terminó de derribar todas sus defensas.

\- Dímelo ahora- Le pidió con voz apenas audible.

Derek, se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, con su mano congelada sobre su rostro. Estrechó su mirada sobre ella, como si no acabara de creer lo que acababa de oír.

\- Emily...- Balbuceó éste. Parecía que los papeles se habían invertido, y era ahora él el que se sentía inseguro.

\- Dime por qué no puedes soportar imaginarme con él- Insistió ella en un susurro, completamente ajena al lugar donde se encontraban.

Derek contempló cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, al compás de su respiración acelerada y cómo sus ojos parecían los de un cervatillo asustado. Finalmente, había tenido el valor para preguntárselo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, incapaz de decir en alto una sola palabra.

Así que simplemente se inclinó sobre ella, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, y la besó suavemente en los labios. Desde luego, aquella no era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando, pero pese a la sorpresa inicial, se sintió sin fuerzas para rechazarlo. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Derek, y le permitió que explorara su boca con su lengua, hasta que se separaron, casi sin aliento.

Y luego se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, desconcertados, como si ninguno de los dos supiera exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Será mejor que volvamos...Tenemos que resolver un caso- Le recordó Emily, torpemente, y se apartó de la pared, adelantando un par de pasos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Derek se volvió para seguirla, miró más allá de ella, y fue entonces cuando vio a Strauss, de pie, en el edificio principal.. Parecía que también había salido a tomar el aire, porque se encontraba sola, justo en la entrada. No es que los estuviera observando, pero realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí.

\- Emily... - Le advirtió, agarrándola de la mano para detenerla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella perpleja, volviéndose hacia él. Luego siguió la dirección de su mirada, hasta darse cuenta del motivo de su repentino nerviosismo- ¿Crees que nos ha visto?.- Añadió con el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

\- No estoy seguro...No sé cuánto lleva ahí- Dijo dudando, y luego se volvió hacia ella- No te preocupes. No permitiré que haga nada contra ti.

Ella lo miró, perpleja. ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? ¿Que tomara represalias contra ella? Por aquel momento poco profesional, ambos podrían ser suspendidos o incluso trasladados.

\- No le demos más motivos para que nos expediente- Le dijo volviendo a tomar el control de la situación- Ve adentro, yo iré dentro de un momento- Continuó mirando de reojo a Strauss, que parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que no estaba allí cuando se había quedado a solas con Derek, pero no tenía idea de si había presenciado el resto.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia el otro edificio. Con un pequeño saludo de cortesía, pasó justo delante de Strauss, que apenas respondió. No reconoció ninguna actitud sospechosa en ella, lo que suponía un alivio. Se reunió con el resto del equipo, y a los cinco minutos llegó Emily, seguida de Strauss. Sólo Rossi se percató de que algo había ocurrido, al verlos entrar por separado. Miró con curiosidad hacia Emily, que estaba extrañamente seria. Cuando ésta notó sus ojos astutos sobre ella, los esquivó rápidamente, y fingió centrar su atención en el informe que tenía delante.

El resto del caso, tanto Derek como Emily, trataron por todos los medios, de mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, y cuando estaban juntos, procuraban adoptar una postura estrictamente profesional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. La ciencia agridulce

Gracias por vuestra opiniones :) Lo tendré en cuenta. Por lo demás os dejo el capítulo 10. ¡Gracias!

 **10\. La ciencia agridulce**

De vuelta del caso de Florida, Emily y Derek no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas. Regresaron directamente a la UAC, ya de noche, y siguieron manteniéndose apartados el uno del otro. Emily se marchó a casa, una vez hubo terminado los informes y simplemente esperó a que Derek se presentara o la llamara por teléfono. Sabía que lo haría. Debían hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un mensaje en su móvil, diciéndole que estaba ocupado con un tema relacionado con Strauss, y que hablarían al día siguiente. Emily entró en pánico, al pensar que todo aquello no podía ser sólo una coincidencia, y finalmente fue ese el motivo por el que pasó otra noche sin dormir.

En cuanto amaneció, se dirigió a las oficinas de la UAC, pero era tan temprano que aún no había llegado nadie más del equipo. Así que se puso a trabajar en algunos informes atrasados, mientras esperaba impacientemente a Morgan.

Derek apareció por la puerta, acompañado de J.J. y, antes de dirigirse a su despacho, cruzó sus ojos con los de Emily en un diálogo silencioso y luego siguió su camino.

\- ¡Emily!- Exclamó J.J. al verla- ¿Estás enferma? Tienes mala cara...- Añadió con inquietud.

Emily, distraída pensando en Derek, se sobresaltó y luego se volvió hacia ella, sólo para encontrarse con su expresión aún más preocupada.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Insistió J.J. suavemente.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, y rápidamente se centró en prestarle atención.

\- Sólo estoy un poco cansada- Se excusó restándole importancia- Apenas he dormido estos días... El vecino de arriba está con obras..- Mintió esperando convencerla.

Si no lo hizo, J.J. igualmente había optado por no hurgar más en el asunto, y con un pequeño "oh", se sentó en su mesa, que estaba tan repleta de papeles como la de Emily. Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún otro comentario, Emily se levantó de su silla.

\- Acabo de recordar que Morgan me pidió que revisara un caso con él- Se excusó torpemente, señalando hacia el despacho de éste.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo J.J. un poco desconcertada.

\- Voy a...- Balbuceó- Te veo luego, J.J.

J.J. la contempló mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de Derek. Vio cómo daba un par de golpes en la puerta, e inmediatamente entraba, cerrándola detrás de ella. Desde su posición, aún podía distinguirlos a través de las rendijas de las persianas, que aunque bajadas, estaban entreabiertas. Derek se había levantado en cuanto ella había entrado. Lo vio acercarse a ella, y le pareció que le acariciaba el rostro. Luego había mirado hacia la persiana, y se había apartado un poco de Emily. Lo último que J.J. pudo ver fue cómo Derek adelantaba un paso y tirando del cordón, la cerraba completamente. Sonrió para sus adentros, y volvió a centrarse en su propia montaña de papeles, esperando que hubieran sido algo más cuidadosos delante del resto de miembros del equipo.

Después de asegurarse de que estaban protegidos de miradas curiosas, Derek volvió a acercarse hacia Emily, quien inconscientemente se había llevado la mano a la boca, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar. Sabía que tenía ese mal hábito, y que esa era la razón por la que siempre las llevaba tan cortas, pero en realidad, era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo. Supuso que debía estar realmente nerviosa.

Le apartó la mano de la boca, y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó más alarmado que preocupado.

\- ¿Lo sabe?- Le exigió saber sin rodeos.- Me enviaste un mensaje anoche...-Y luego vio la confusión en su rostro- ¡Strauss!- Añadió con tono impaciente, mientras se zafaba de su mano.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido, comprendiendo en ese instante lo que debió haberle parecido aquel mensaje.

\- ¡No...! No fue nada de eso..- Le informó con contundencia. Y luego le acarició la mejilla- Tranquilízate, princesa, estás a salvo- Añadió con una sonrisa.

Emily dio un paso atrás, apartándose de él.

Inclinó la cabeza levemente con un gesto de advertencia.

\- No es gracioso, Derek... ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si se enterara de...?- Le recordó. Y jadeó en lugar de terminar la frase.

Entornó los ojos, cuando vio su expresión traviesa, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos, por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ¿De qué?...- Le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos- ¿De que nos besamos de forma poco profesional en mitad de un caso?- Añadió inclinándose levemente sobre ella, hasta rozar sus labios.

Emily sintió su aliento sobre su piel, y cerró los ojos durante un instante, tratando de concentrarse en volver a respirar. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de él, y cuando Derek, volvió a intentar capturarla, dio un paso hacia atrás, y levantó el dedo en un gesto de negación.

\- Y esto tampoco es nada profesional- Le reprendió con un suspiro de resignación, asegurándose de que se mantenía a una distancia "segura" de él- Además, ¿Desde cuándo hay una forma profesional de hacer algo así, Morgan?.

Derek levantó las manos en señal de rendición, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

\- ¿Y si no fue por nosotros, para qué quería verte?- Le preguntó con curiosidad, volviendo al motivo por el que estaba allí.

Derek pareció cavilar durante unos segundos y finalmente se quedó apoyado contra la mesa del despacho.

\- No puedo decírtelo, lo siento... - Se disculpó. Le había prometido a Hotch que sería discreto con el problema de Strauss.

Lo miró con perplejidad. Derek afirmaba que no tenía relación con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a darle una explicación coherente al asunto. La desconfianza se instaló en ella en dos segundos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siendo tan protector como era, lo creía perfectamente capaz de ocultarle que podría ocurrir algo grave para que ella no se preocupara. La aterró la idea de que hubiera asumido la responsabilidad por ambos.

\- No puedes decírmelo...- Repitió ella con incredulidad.

Derek se levantó de su asiento y se acercó de nuevo hasta ella, colocando suavemente su mano sobre su cadera. Pero esta vez, no fue más allá.

\- Oye... No pasa nada... Te lo prometo- Le aseguró rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Emily escudriñó sus ojos, pero si le mentía, lo ocultaba muy bien.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo al fin, tratando de dejar a un lado la desconfianza- Tendré que creerte...

\- Tendrás que hacerlo...- Añadió él sonriendo, y aprovechó para volver a inclinarse levemente sobre ella, con la seguridad de que esta vez no se apartaría.

Con lo que no contaba, era con que su teléfono comenzara a sonar. Fue suficiente interrupción como para que Emily recordara lo poco profesional que seguía siendo todo aquello, y se alejara de él, mientras éste, con un suspiro de resignación, atendía la llamada de García.

Minutos después, ambos estaban en la sala de reuniones, sentados uno junto al otro, acompañados del resto del equipo. Debían viajar a Filadelfia esa misma mañana. Y el modo profesional se impuso el resto del caso. Por suerte para ambos, todos parecían centrados en el hecho de que Hotch había conocido a alguien. Mientras hablaban de ello, Derek le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Emily, que esta vez, no notó ninguno de sus colegas.

Esperaba poder hablar con Derek a solas cuando terminara el caso, pero en el vuelo de vuelta, recibió un mensaje de Strauss, diciéndole que quería verla a primera hora de la mañana. Confusa, miró hacia Derek, que dormía profundamente en el asiento de delante, junto a Reid, y se preguntó nuevamente si le había dicho toda la verdad. Optó por no contarle nada de aquello hasta descubrir por sí misma, qué ocurría realmente.

Cuando llegaron a Quántico, se excusó con él diciéndole que estaba realmente cansada y que hablarían al día siguiente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le había preguntado él mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas para irse. No sabía qué le pasaba a Emily, pero podía ver perfectamente que algo no iba bien.

Ella leyó el desconcierto en sus ojos, y se sintió un poco culpable por mentirle. Pero al fin y al cabo, cabía la posibilidad de que él lo hubiera hecho primero. Agradeció que él no protestara en absoluto, aunque podía ver perfectamente que estaba decepcionado.

\- No... Ya te lo he dicho... Sólo necesito descansar.

Esperaba que el hecho de que sus ojeras fueran cada vez más visibles, la ayudaría a que la creyera.

\- De acuerdo..- Cedió el, con la decepción reflejada en su rostro- Nos vemos mañana.

Se encaminó sola a su apartamento, y de nuevo, pasó otra noche de insomnio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Verdadero genio

**Capítulo 11. Verdadero Genio.**

Pocas veces había necesitado tanto Emily recurrir a su capacidad de compartimentación como en aquel momento. Sentada, frente a la mesa del despacho de Strauss, esperaba a que ella le indicara el motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

\- Esta visita es extraoficial- Le advirtió Strauss con gesto serio- De hecho, formalmente no debería estar aquí. Le alegrará saber que estaré un tiempo fuera... - Añadió esperando alguna reacción de Emily, pero ésta parecía imperturbable como si fuera una estatua de piedra.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó finalmente, concentrando toda su ansiedad en sus manos, unidas fuertemente sobre su regazo.

\- Aún no ha terminado sus sesiones de terapia, si no me equivoco...

Emily no entendía a qué venía esa observación. Strauss sabía de sobra que era así. Aún tenía que visitar a la psicóloga una vez a la semana.

\- No, no lo he hecho... Pero supongo que pronto emitirá la evaluación correspondiente.- Informó ella con tono aséptico.

\- ¿Y qué tal le va, Agente Prentiss?.

A Emily no le gustó en absoluto aquel fingido interés por su bienestar. Le produjo una desconfianza inmediata.

\- Adaptándome aún... Pero mejor cada día...- Contestó escuetamente, aún desconcertada.

\- Y supongo que el resto del equipo la está apoyando...- Añadió ella en actitud demasiado forzada para resultar amable.

\- Sí, así es- Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, pero no estaba dispuesta a que lo notara.

-Evidentemente, no todos los miembros del equipo la estarán ayudando por igual...- Continuó Strauss divagando- No siempre se conecta por igual con todo el mundo, y debe estar al tanto de que algunos de sus colegas tuvieron serios problemas para enfrentar su supuesta muerte y luego su vuelta... Como el Agente Morgan.

Fue entonces cuando Emily percibió el ligero tono malicioso en su voz. Contuvo la respiración un segundo. ¿Dónde estaba la Strauss que había sido tan amable con ella los primeros días tras su vuelta? La Strauss que tenía delante se parecía más a la que había conocido cuando había comenzado a trabajar en la UAC. Ademas, habría jurado que incluso olía a alcohol.

\- La verdad... No sé a dónde quiere ir a parar- Le replicó ella con más vehemencia de la que hubiera deseado mostrar.

\- El Agente Morgan tiene tendencia a saltarse los protocolos sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos... Como hizo cuando decidió ir tras Doyle sin consultar con nadie.

Emily abrió los ojos atónita. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿A qué venía volver a sacar a relucir el tema de Doyle?

\- Si tiene algo que discutir con el Agente Morgan, debería haberle citado a él, no a mi...

Strauss notó el nerviosismo en su voz, y sonrió de forma condescendiente.

\- Como ya sabrá... No es muy bueno escuchando y, por su propio interés, he decidido pedirle su ayuda para que... digamos... se asegure de que se ciñe a las normas...

\- ¿Mi ayuda?- Jadeó Emily con incredulidad- ¿Por qué mi ayuda?.

Strauss hizo una pausa antes de continuar, y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

\- He observado que últimamente ustedes están muy unidos... Eso es todo- Le señaló encogiéndose de hombros- Supuse que era la persona adecuada para evitar que cometa un nuevo error, y sea expedientado por ello. Sinceramente, no creo que los de más arriba vuelvan a darle una segunda oportunidad- Añadió con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre- Agente, Prentiss... Usted más que nadie sabrá que a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios por el bienestar del equipo.

Emily no necesitó más, para saber exactamente lo que se escondía detrás de aquel comentario malintencionado. Ya no tenía duda. Lo sabía. Los había visto. Y estaba diciéndole a ella que si no se apartaba de Morgan, sería él quien pagara las consecuencias. Supuso que ya lo habría intentado con él, sin demasiado resultado, y por eso había ido a por ella. ¿Pero por qué Morgan no le había contado la verdad?.

\- Gracias por el consejo- Le dijo Emily levantándose lentamente, a pesar de la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de aquella oficina- Si me disculpa... Tengo trabajo pendiente...

Cuando salió de allí, se fue directamente hacia los servicios. Se quedó allí, a solas, hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y en aquel momento no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Morgan. Finalmente, decidió pedirle el día libre a Hotch. Suponía que no habría problema, no tenían ningún caso a la vista. Así que fue a su despacho.

Estaba enfrascado, como siempre, en un cúmulo de papeles pendientes de revisar.

Levantó la vista cuando la vio entrar, y le indicó que se sentara frente a él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó preocupado. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por ocultarlo, aún podía darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

\- Nada... Sólo quería saber si puedo ausentarme el día de hoy...

Hotch frunció el ceño, un poco perplejo. No era nada habitual que Emily hiciera una petición de aquellas características. La vigilaba más de cerca desde que había vuelto, y estaba pendiente del resultado de su evaluación psicológica. Esperaba que aquello no tuviera nada que ver con Morgan. No sabía exactamente qué ocurría entre ellos, y de hecho casi prefería no saberlo. Pero tampoco le agradaba demasiado la idea de que estuviera sola si realmente estaba pasando por un mal momento.

\- Sólo necesito despejarme un poco del ambiente de las oficinas...- Le aclaró al ver que permanecía en silencio.

\- ¿Te apetece hacer algo diferente?- Le sugirió dejando a un lado el informe que hasta el momento tenía entre sus manos.

Emily lo miró, un poco confusa.

\- Reid va a participar en un seminario en Chicago. Podrías acompañarlo. Serán un par de días. Si a la vuelta sigues sintiéndote así, podríamos hablar de esos días libres- Añadió con una sonrisa amable.

\- Sería estupendo, Hotch- Replicó ella, realmente complacida con la idea. Era justo lo que necesitaba- Gracias.

Hotch descolgó el teléfono de su mesita.

\- Le avisaré para que te espere. Estaba a punto de irse.

Mientras Hotch hablaba con Reid, Emily se reclinó sobre la silla y suspiró aliviada. No solucionaría el problema, claro, pero al menos, ganaría tiempo. Y le apetecía pasar tiempo con Reid. Había tenido pocas ocasiones para hablar con él a solas desde que había vuelto.

Con Morgan metido en su oficina desde primera hora de la mañana, consiguió escabullirse, antes de que pudiera verla.

Al día siguiente, después de una de las charlas, recibieron una llamada de Hotch, para que se reunieran con ellos en San Francisco. Había un imitador del asesino del Zodíaco y necesitaban especialmente las habilidades de Reid. Emily había permanecido emparejada con él durante todo el caso. Así supo que se les había pasado su cumpleaños. A la vuelta, lo sorprendieron con una pequeña fiesta. Y ella consiguió por un momento, olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Cuando se dirigió al garaje a buscar su coche, después de la celebración, Derek la asaltó de improviso, mientras buscaba las llaves del coche.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le reclamó sin ocultar su enojo.

Se había colocado entre ella y su coche, interceptándole el paso.

Emily suspiró, con gesto cansado.

\- Nada que merezca tu ira... desde luego...- Le respondió con ironía. Quizás no era la mejor opción, pero estaba agotada y sólo quería irse a dormir.

Derek jadeó, con incredulidad.

\- Me estás evitando...- Se limitó a señalarle- Otra vez...

No tenía respuesta para eso. Era absolutamente cierto. ¿Qué podía decirle?. Durante su estancia en Chicago, había tomado la decisión de no hacer nada más que pudiera perjudicarle en su carrera. Ya estaba ella en el punto de mira desde su vuelta, como para arrastrarlo a él con ella.

\- Tal vez debamos dar un paso atrás- Dijo simplemente, plenamente consciente del daño que eso le causaría.

Derek frunció el ceño, totalmente estupefacto.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Emily trago saliva, sintiéndose la persona más miserable del planeta. No soportaba ver cómo le afectaban sus palabras. De nuevo sufría. Y otra vez por su culpa, pero era por su bien. O al menos, eso es lo que se dijo ella.

\- No sé lo que quiero- Trató de explicarle. Y en realidad, no era del todo mentira. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para plantearse qué sentía realmente por él- Y no estoy dispuesta arriesgarlo todo por algo que no sé si funcionará.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó él, apartándose de ella- ¡Qué racional!- Añadió con amargura.

\- Derek...

Por más que se esforzaba, Emily no conseguía darle un argumento coherente para su conducta

\- Estás mintiendo...- La acusó sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

Emilly podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que no la creía en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?- Se defendió, elevando el tono. Pero su voz, resultaba demasiado vacilante como para ser un verdadero reproche.

Derek la observó detenidamente. La expresión culpable en su rostro, el modo en que evitaba su mirada, la forma en que había recogido sus manos nerviosamente.

\- No lo sé... - Le dijo finalmente, sin apartar la vista de ella- Pero estás mintiendo... Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Y Emily se sintió como si pudiera traspasarla con la mirada.

\- No digas tonterías...- Le replicó ella, esquivando sus ojos, mientras pulsaba el mando de su coche para abrir la puerta.

Derek se apartó entonces de su camino, y se quedó contemplándola mientras ésta accedía al vehículo. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, detuvo ésta con la mano.

\- Bien... Como quieras...- Cedió él, a pesar de su evidente frustración- Pero cuando decidas contarme qué está pasando, ya sabes dónde encontrarme...

Emily arrancó el coche, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Sujeto desconocido

_¡Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 12, que fue en la serie, uno de los episodios centrales de Emily. Espero que sirva de "resarcimiento" para los que nos pareció que faltaron escenas con Morgan._

 **12\. Sujeto desconocido**

\- ¿Y qué tal van tus relaciones personales?

Sentada frente a la terapeuta, Emily trataba de responder a sus preguntas de la forma que se esperaba. No había tenido problema en pasar la evaluación física. La psicológica dependía totalmente de su capacidad para engañarla.

\- ¡Oh!... Bien... Trabajando en ello, pero sin duda... Mejorando- Respondió forzando una sonrisa amable.

La Dra. Merill, ojeó sus notas, y luego volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella.

\- ¿Y ese hombre con el que habías comenzado una relación?... Sergio...

Emily contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, intentando controlar sus microexpresiones. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido hablarle de Morgan usando el nombre de su gato?.

\- Ya sabe... Despacio... No queremos darnos prisa...- Contestó de forma evasiva. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento, era hablar de Derek. Su relación, si es que aún había alguna, parecía que se había quedado en un punto muerto después de su encuentro en el garaje. Ambos se habían puesto en modo profesional, y Morgan no había insistido en volver a tocar el tema.

\- Me parece una decisión acertada...Dadas las circunstancias...

\- He llamado a mi madre, finalmente- La interrumpió incapaz de escuchar sus consejos sobre cómo llevar correctamente una relación amorosa.

La terapeuta pareció un poco sorprendida de su inesperada confesión, y Emily se esforzó aún más por ensanchar la sonrisa.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso, Emily.

Y tomó nota de todo ello para su informe. Cuando de nuevo se dirigió hacia ella, Emily parecía que se había quedado absorta, con la vista perdida.

\- Emily, esta es nuestra última sesión.

Pero no respondió.

\- Emily...- La llamó de nuevo, y entonces ésta pareció salir de su trance- Dije que esta era nuestra ultima sesión. No tiene que ser un adiós. Mi puerta siempre está abierta- Le ofreció con amabilidad.

\- Gracias... Pero me siento bien. ¿Sabe? Lista.- Le aseguró ella, con la impresión de que como tuviera que seguir fingiendo, se le quedaría congelada la cara en una mueca absurda de felicidad.

Después de aquello, le aseguró que llevaba tres días sin morderse las uñas y que habían pasado dos semanas desde su última pesadilla, pero en realidad, aquella misma mañana casi había conseguido hacerlas sangrar, y desde luego, las pesadillas, si alguna noche no las tenía, sólo era porque no era capaz siquiera de conciliar el sueño.

En realidad, todo parecía ir bien hasta que la terapeuta le había sugerido que reflexionara sobre su propia muerte. Se había quedado desconcertada, sin saber a qué se refería. ¿Llorar su propia muerte? Estaba demasiado ocupada en tratar de sobrevivir, como para preocuparse por su supuesta muerte.

Pero interpretó su mejor papel y le aseguró que lo haría.

Para empeorarlo todo, cuando subió al Jet, después de que pidieran la colaboración de la UAC para un caso en Houston, Hotch estaba esperándola con los resultados de su evaluación en la mano.

De nuevo, tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para asegurarle que todo iba bien, Pero Hotch, no se había creido ni una palabra de lo que ponía el informe, especialmente la parte que se refería a su supuesta relación con Sergio y a su madre.

\- Te apresuraste a reparar tu relación con Morgan- Le dijo Hotch, sentado frente a ella- Te has convertido en apoyo emocional para Reid y Rossi.

\- Eso es ser buena amiga- Se defendió ella, mientras trataba de no pensar en que no podría definir su última actuación con Morgan como "reparar su relación".

\- Me ofreciste consejos sobre paternidad.- Continuó Hotch con su argumento, ignorando su intento de excusarse.

\- De acuerdo, entonces he estado trabajando un poquito más fuerte para ganarme de nuevo la confianza de la gente.- Aceptó ella entornando los ojos, e inclinando levemente la cabeza- ¿Es eso algo tan malo?..

\- No.- Dijo Hotch- Pero lo es si lo usas para no enfrentarte a lo que te sucedió.

Por fortuna, lo único que Hotch le había pedido era que lo avisara si tenía un mal día. Ella por supuesto había accedido. Al fin y al cabo, qué importaba. Era capaz de controlar perfectamente la situación.

O eso creía, hasta que conoció a Regina Lampert. Entonces, todo el trauma derivado de lo que Doyle le había hecho y que tanto se había esforzado en ignorar, la golpeó repentinamente. A la vuelta del caso, era ella la que esta vez esperaba a Hotch, tratando de contener las lágrimas, para cumplir su promesa de avisarle si tenía un mal día. Y definitivamente lo tenía.

Durante el vuelo, se mantuvo alejada del resto, bajo la protección de su jefe, tratando de ocultarse de todos, y especialmente de Morgan. Sabía con certeza que si la veía de aquella manera, no lo dejaría pasar. Y estaba segura de que lo podía controlar. Sólo era un mal día al fin y al cabo. No necesitaba que se implicara más aún. No después de lo de Strauss.

Pero a solas, en su apartamento, las cosas se veían totalmente diferentes. Encerrada entre aquellas paredes, se paseaba como si fuera un gato encerrado en una jaula. Finalmente decidió tomarse un baño relajante, pero cuando se desvistió, y se atrevió a mirar en el espejo, después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, las cicatrices que Doyle le había dejado, sintió que no podría con tanto dolor, tanta rabia, y tanto miedo. Vomitó en el WC lo poco que había comido ese día, luego se fue a su dormitorio, y se puso lo primero que encontró. Un pantalón de deporte y una simple camiseta de manga corta. Y salió del apartamento sin saber hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos.

Después de casi dos horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, como una muerta viviente en medio de la helada noche, terminó parada frente a la casa de Derek. Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo había acabado allí.

Vio luz en su interior, a pesar de que era casi media noche. Se infundió valor a sí misma, para acercarse hasta la puerta, pero el valor pareció terminarse justo en el umbral, y en lugar de tocar la puerta, se sentó en la escalera de la entrada. Permaneció allí durante varios minutos, abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor, sin ser capaz de decidir qué otra cosa hacer.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, cuando un ladrido desde el interior de la vivienda, la sobresaltó. E inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Morgan, preguntando a Clooney, su perro, qué ocurría. Emily se incorporó casi de un salto, aterrada ante la idea de que pudiera pensar que se había vuelto completamente loca, pero cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras, la puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo ver perfectamente la expresión alarmada de Morgan.

Antes de que pudiera inventar ninguna excusa para justificar su presencia, éste ya practicamente se había abalanzado sobre ella.

\- ¡Jesús, Emily!- Exclamó Derek tomándola de los hombros, para comprobar su estado- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado...?!

Emily lo miró un poco desconcertada. Habría entendido la pregunta si hubiera tenido un espejo delante, y hubiera visto su rostro demacrado, su pelo desmadejado y sus ojos enrojecidos.

Derek entró en pánico, cuando se dio cuenta de que además, temblaba como una hoja. No era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que su piel estaba mortalmente helada.

\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó torpemente, con los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras tiritaba de frío.

\- Vamos... Entra... Vas a congelarte- Le susurró con suavidad. Aunque en realidad, no era una invitación que tuviera opción de rechazar. La rodeó con sus brazos, y la condujo hasta el interior de la casa.

Sin decir una palabra, la obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, y mientras ella simplemente se quedó allí, con la vista aún perdida, y absolutamente confusa, él se ocupó de envolverla en una manta, y de traerle un té caliente, mientras Clooney dormía apaciblemente a sus pies.

Cuando se aseguró de que por fin dejaba de temblar, se sentó frente a ella, en silencio.

\- Gracias- Balbuceó ella dejando el té sobre la mesita de centro, después de darle un sorbo. Luego, aún acurrucada en la manta, volvió la vista hacia él- He tenido un mal día- Le confesó en voz baja, utilizando los mismos términos que había utilizado con Hotch.

Derek frunció el ceño, perplejo.

\- Puedo verlo- Le replicó con ironía, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

Emily abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero finalmente, rió con suavidad. Y entonces se preguntó por qué motivo lo había alejado de su vida. Hiciera lo que le hiciera, él siempre tenía un gesto amable hacia ella.

\- Será mejor que me vaya. Ya has hecho suficiente- Le señaló al tiempo que se incorporaba del sillón.

Derek inmediatamente se levantó también y la detuvo, impidiéndole el paso.

Emily sintió el calor de sus manos sobre sus hombros y se estremeció ligeramente.

\- Esta noche no vas a ningún lado, princesa.- Le aseguró éste, clavando sus ojos en ella con gesto serio.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de centrarse en cualquier cosa menos en la profundidad de su mirada.

\- ¿Vas a secuestrarme?- Se burló más nerviosa de lo que habría admitido nunca.

Derek pareció pensárselo un poco, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras subía su mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con el dorso.

\- Si es necesario...- Le contestó, sonriéndole con ternura.

Y por un momento Emily estuvo segura de que si trataba de salir de allí, sería exactamente lo que haría. Tragó saliva, sin saber cómo escapar de sus manos. El hecho de que se sintiera perfectamente a gusto entre sus brazos, no ayudaba demasiado.

Pero finalmente, fue Derek quien se apartó, para dejarle paso. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera se movió.

\- Puedes dormir en mi cama- Le ofreció él una vez convencido de que no echaría a correr- Yo dormiré en el sillón.

A Emily le conmovió profundamente su preocupación, y la forma en que ponía el bienestar de ella, por encima de cualquier sentimiento que él pudiera tener. Y entonces no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que quería. Ante sus ojos, ahora todo resultaba cristalino como el agua.

Dio un paso hacia él, y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Lo siguiente que notó fueron las manos de Derek, primero aún inseguras, por la sorpresa, sobre sus caderas, y luego firmemente sujetas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Cuando tiró de la camiseta de Derek hacia arriba, éste la apartó ligeramente, pero dejando sus manos en el mismo lugar.

\- Emily...- Susurró en voz baja.

Ella leyó la incertidumbre en sus ojos, y no quiso darle oportunidad de echarse atrás.

\- No es necesario que duermas en el sillón- Le interrumpió, manteniendo su mirada para convencerle de que estaba absolutamente segura.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, aún debatiéndose entre seguir su instinto o su mente. Pero cuando Emily volvió a besarlo, esta vez, con más intensidad, buscando su lengua con su boca, su instinto ganó la batalla de forma aplastante.

Amanecieron enredados entre las sábanas, desnudos y extenuados y aún totalmente inconscientes de las consecuencias de su decisión.

Emily, que se había quedado dormida boca abajo, sintió un suave aleteo junto a su oído. Aún somnolienta, trató de alejar el insecto que parecía decidido a molestarla a horas tan tempranas, pero insistía una y otra vez en volver. Finalmente optó por darle un manotazo y terminar con el problema.

\- ¡Ay!- Se quejó Derek a su lado. Se giró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia Morgan, que ahora la miraba con expresión dolorida, con la mano sobre su mejilla.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamó ella dándose cuenta de la verdadera identidad del supuesto insecto- ¿Te he hecho daño?.- Añadió preocupada, mientras trataba de comprobar el alcance de su impulsivo gesto- Pensé que eras un bicho...

Derek apartó la mano de su cara, y la miró, atónito.

\- ¡¿Pensaste que era un bicho?!- Le reprochó con incredulidad- ¿Sueles compartir la cama habitualmente con animales, o qué? ¿Debo preocuparme?.

Emily no pudo contenerse al ver su reacción exageradamente afectada y su mejilla enrojecida, y rompió a reír escandalosamente.

\- Lo siento...- Repitió una y otra vez, entre risas, mientras Derek seguía mirándola como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

Pero finalmente sólo el hecho de escuchar su risa cantarina nada más despertar, lo hizo sonreír.

\- Ven aquí...- Le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos, para seguidamente dejarla atrapada debajo de él. Le alegró comprobar que no se resistía en absoluto.

Notó la suave piel de sus pechos contra su piel, y la acarició suavemente, bordeando con delicadeza los restos del tatuaje que Doyle le había hecho. Al tacto de su mano, aún notó cómo Emily se estremecía ligeramente, y apagó el miedo que vio en sus ojos, con un beso en los labios. A lo largo de la noche, había descubierto ese pequeño truco, y no tenía duda de que lo usaría mientras fuera necesario.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Derek?- Le preguntó ella con la inseguridad reflejada en su voz. Su mente racional, parecía que había decidido volver a reaparecer.

\- ¿Ahora?- Le dijo él con expresión traviesa- Ahora...Voy a hacerte el amor.

Y volvió a besarla sin que ella pusiera objeción alguna a aquella sugerencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Ojos de serpiente

Hola. Os dejo el capítulo 13. Lo he publicado y lo he vuelto a editar, porque se me ocurrió algo a última hora. Espero que os guste.

 **13\. Ojos de serpiente**

El caso de Atlantic City les había permitido comprobar no solo el motivo por el que a Reid le prohibían la entrada en todos los casinos de Las Vegas sino también que parecía que Derek y Emily habían arreglado cualquier diferencia que hubieran tenido hasta hacía sólo unos días. Incluso pudieron verlos intercambiando miradas cómplices, mientras bromeaban en el Jet, a costa de Reid.

Emily y Derek habían hecho planes para pasar la noche en el apartamento de ésta, después de que justo la noche anterior al caso, García los hubiera interrumpido en evidente estado de embriaguez, para pedirle a Derek que fuera a su casa a consolarla, después de haber discutido con Kevin.

Derek abrió la puerta del apartamento de Emily, con la llave que ésta le había dejado, y se la encontró durmiendo profundamente en su cama.

Se desvistió tratando de no hacer ruido, y se metió en la cama. Cuando Emily se revolvió dormida, de espaldas a él, se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Luego le dio un beso de mariposa en el cuello y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella..

\- ¿Lo habéis arreglado?- Murmuró ella con voz somnolienta, sin ni siquiera girarse.

Derek aprovechó que se había despertado, para recorrer su cuello con sus labios, bajando luego por su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la mano.

\- Todo arreglado...- Le explicó mientras tiraba de ella suavemente, hasta que Emily se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su boca- Ya soy completamente tuyo...

Emily entornó los ojos. Estaba realmente agotada del caso. No podía entender cómo Derek no lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó intrigada, apartándose un poco de él y tratando de ignorar el modo en que sus dedos le hacían cosquillas recorriendo su vientre.

Derek la miró, decepcionado, como si fuera un niño al que le acabaran de quitar su piruleta favorita..

\- ¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora?.

Emily simplemente se encogió de hombros. Y en ese momento Morgan supo que no conseguiría nada más de ella a no ser que saciara su curiosidad.

\- Pensó que había pasado algo entre nosotros...- Le informó arqueando las cejas.

Por un momento Emily se alarmó y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Entre nosotros?- Repitió aterrorizada. ¿En qué momento García había descubierto su relación?

\- No entre tu y yo...- Le aclaró rapidamente- Entre ella y yo- Y entonces recibió una mirada aún más confusa de Emily- No recordaba nada de lo que sucedió anoche y bueno... Ya sabes como es...- Añadió resoplando.

Emily contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, atónita, y tuvo que sentarse para recuperarla. Alzó una ceja, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, y finalmente soltó una carcajada, ante la expresión frustrada de Morgan.

\- Estupendo... Acabas de arruinar el momento...- Se quejó, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama.

Emily volvió a recostarse, de lado, con el codo apoyado en la cama, y su cabeza reposando en su mano.

\- No sé por qué García estaba tan preocupada. Ni si quiera borracha, sería capaz de engañar a Kevin- Le dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿García no sería capaz? - Le replicó él fingiéndose ofendido- Gracias por el voto de confianza.,,

Emily rió suavemente.

\- Bueno... No podrás negar que los hombres sois diferentes...- Le señaló con sencillez.

\- No creerás eso en serio...- Continuó él, mirándola de reojo.

Esperó a que Emily dijera algo, pero solo obtuvo un silencio bastante elocuente por su parte.

Ahora era Derek el que parecía desconcertado. Se apoyó en los codos, y se incorporó levemente, volviéndose hacia ella

\- ¿Estás insinuando que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo así?- Le reprochó, sorprendido- ¿Con qué clase de hombres te has relacionado?

Emily abrió la boca para responder, y volvió a cerrarla. Se habría ofendido si no hubiera sido porque tenía más razón de la que habría querido admitir. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía contestar a eso?. Desde John hasta Ian, sus relaciones habían sido un auténtico desastre. Lo más parecido a un hombre decente que había conocido había sido Mick Rawson, y aquello había sido tan fugaz, que ni siquiera podía decir que contara como relación. Y respecto a Derek, apenas estaban comenzando, y no sabía aún qué sentían el uno por el otro ni hacia dónde se dirigían, o si quiera, si tenían algún futuro.

Derek abrió los ojos, con incredulidad, y terminó de sentarse en la cama, encarándose a ella.

\- Yo nunca te haría algo así...- Le aseguró, con sus ojos fijos en ella- No todos los hombres somos iguales, Emily.

Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada por desconfiar de esa manera de él, cuando en realidad, jamás le había dado ningún motivo para ello.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó torpemente, sentándose a su vez en la cama- No soy muy buena en esto de las relaciones... Mi historial con los hombres no es el mejor, ¿sabes?- Añadió volviendo a alzar los ojos hacia él, con expresión arrepentida.

A Derek le enterneció su repentina vulnerabilidad, y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Eso no tiene por qué ser siempre así- Le dijo con suavidad- Te lo demostraré si me dejas.

Emily suspiró, agradecida por el esfuerzo qeu siempre hacía por hacerla sentir bien. Pero ni aún así, podía estar tranquila. Todavía había algo que debía contarle.

\- No lances las campanas al vuelo- Le replicó con una sonrisa triste- Strauss lo sabe...Nos vio en la Academia.

Derek la miró con expresión confusa. Parecía que se había quedado paralizado allí, sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Te sorprende que te lo diga?- Le cuestionó ella, perpleja.- Ya lo sabías ¿no?.

\- No, ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó él levantándose de la cama- ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan segura?.

Emily era ahora la que no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Había dado por hecho que Strauss había hablado también con él.

\- Me lo dijo... Bueno... No es como si me dijera que nos vió besándonos, pero no me dejó dudas de que lo sabía- Le explicó brevemente.

Derek resopló con evidente disgusto, y se paseó con los brazos en jarras, Luego se volvió hacia ella, que seguía sentada en la cama, mirándolo como iba y venía sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?- Le exigió saber.

Emily, trató de situarse en el tiempo, incapaz de recordar la fecha exacta.

\- Después del caso de Filadelfia...

\- ¿Cuando comenzaste a evitarme?- Le recordó él con un jadeo.

Emily se encogió de hombros, en señal de asentimiento,

\- Espera...¿Te amenazó?- Le preguntó después de hacer las conexiones necesarias, y luego se sentó en la cama junto a ella, cuando su respuesta nunca llegó- ¿Em?.

\- Lo siento, Derek...Yo...- Balbuceó ella totalmente confusa.

\- ¡Por Dios!, Emily... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- Le reclamó él sin ocultar su enojo. No estaba enfadado con ella, por supuesto, sino con Strauss. Supo de inmediato que aquello era una especie de venganza por haberla acusado delante de Hotch.

\- ¡Pensé que lo sabías!- Se excusó ella elevando a su vez el tono de voz.

Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez nerviosa, y tiró de todo su autocontrol para calmarse. Si con alguien no quería pagar su ira, era con Emily.

Suspiró antes de continuar.

\- ¿Con qué te amenazó?...¿Con abrirte un expediente?.

Ella pareció dudar durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse.

\- La amenaza no fue hacia mí, Morgan...- Le informó en voz baja- Me habló de ti.

\- Emily... - Susurró él lamentando no haber estado ahí cuando había ocurrido todo.

\- No pasa nada Derek... Estoy contigo, ¿De acuerdo?.

Y luego le dirigió una sonrisa, al tiempo que trataba de calmarlo acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Pero estuvo a punto-. Le recordó él- Estuviste planteándote renunciar a esto, durante días. ¿Me equivoco?

Emily, le confirmó lo que pensaba, con un gesto de admisión, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Derek podía ver a la legua lo culpable que se sentía.

Tiró de ella suavemente y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Cómo si fuera posible que yo renunciara a tí...- Le susurró al oído, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cabello.

Luego ella se separó de él, sólo un poco.

\- Debemos tener cuidado Derek...- Le advirtió- Y prométeme que no irás a reclamarle nada...

Vio en sus ojos, que era justo lo que había pensado hacer.

\- Morgan...- Insistió, con expresión severa- Prométemelo.

Finalmente, aunque a disgusto, desistió.

\- De acuerdo... Por ahora no haré nada... Te lo prometo.

Y Emily esperó que fuera verdad.


	14. Hora de cierre

**Capitulo 14. Hora de Cierre.**

Desde la grada del gimnasio, Emily, se divertía observando cómo J.J., trataba de zafarse de Derek en la lona, después de que éste la hubiera derribado durante cuatro ocasiones seguidas. Parecía que por fin el entrenamiento estricto al que Morgan estaba sometiendo semanalmente a J.J., comenzaba a dar sus frutos, a pesar de que pocas veces conseguía vencerlo. Normalmente Emily no iba a presenciarlo, pero Derek había insistido en que ella también debía entrenar.

\- ¡Venga J.J., puedes hacerlo!- La animó ella desde la grada, a sabiendas de que lo tendría muy difícil. Derek practicamente la había inmovilizado, sujetándole los brazos por detrás. De una patada hacia atrás, por fin consiguió soltarse, y quedaron nuevamente enfrentados, dispuestos a lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

Emily sabía que J.J lo tendría muy complicado. Ella misma había entrenado con Morgan muchas veces, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué movimiento planeaba hacer para derribarla.

Una idea perversa, pasó por su mente.

Justo cuando Derek se dispuso atacarla, miró de reojo hacia Emily, sonriendo victorioso, momento que ésta aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada sensual, dejando caer seductoramente sus pestañas. Derek parpadeó un par de veces con la boca abierta, distraído, y definitivamente se perdió cuando Emily se inclinó en su asiento y tiró hacia abajo del tirante de su camiseta de deporte, hasta descubrir parcialmente su pecho, mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

J.J. siguió la dirección de sus ojos, casi congelados, y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Pero aprovechó el momento, y se lanzó contra Morgan que ni siquiera la vio venir, derribándolo al suelo boca abajo. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, tiró de su brazo hacia atrás, y lo inmovilizó.

Detrás de ella, escuchó cómo Emily se acercaba a ellos aplaudiendo, entre risas, mientras que Derek aceptaba su derrota, tirado en la lona.

Por fin J.J. se levantó, dejándolo libre, y entre ambas, lo ayudaron a incorporarse, mirándose entre ellas con gesto de complicidad.

\- Eso ha sido trampa.. No esperaste a que te atacara. Aprovechaste que estaba distraído. - Protestó él tratando de salvar su orgullo.

Pero ya no había nada que salvar.

\- ¿Y en qué estabas tan distraído, Morgan?- Se burló J.J., a sabiendas de que jamás lo confesaría.

Éste bajó la cabeza en un gesto de negación, mientras que de reojo le dirigía a Emily una expresión de reproche.

Emily simplemente trató de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero sin demasiado éxito.

\- Bueno... te toca a ti, princesa- Le dijo invitándola con la mano a tomar posición en la lona- A ver qué sabes hacer.

Emily no se lo pensó dos veces, y se colocó frente a él.

\- Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa- Les informó J.J., despidiéndose de ellos, aún con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Cuando Morgan se aseguró de que estaban a solas, en lugar de comenzar el entrenamiento, agarró su mano, tirando de ella, hasta que practicamente chocó con él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan traviesa?.- La regañó como a una niña pequeña.

Ella trató de liberarse de sus brazos, que ahora la rodeaban por la cintura.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Debemos tener cuidado!.- Le advirtió entre risas.- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿Ahora debemos tener cuidado? ¿Y lo de antes qué fue?- Le recriminó, ignorando sus protestas- ¿Crees que J.J. no se dio cuenta?.

Ella suspiró resignada a que no la dejaría ir por voluntad propia. Así que decidió demostrarle que el tiempo que habían entrenado juntos había sido muy productivo. Con una pequeña llave, que él mismo le había enseñado, se zafó de él, haciéndolo tambalear.

Se mantuvo erguida, frente a él, con evidente satisfacción, ante su expresión desconcertada. Derek finalmente, consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, y se quedó frente a ella, con los brazos en jarras.

\- Me parece que voy a dejar de darte clases...- Le dijo con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

Lejos de preocuparse, Emily parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

\- Uffff.- Resopló- Qué alivio...- Añadió con una risita.

Derek negó con la cabeza. Estaba visto que ese día no iba a conseguir nada más de ella.

\- Venga... vamos...Dejémoslo por hoy... - Se rindió finalmente, mientras que se acercaba hasta ella.

Se dirigieron hacia la zona de los vestuarios, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. J.J. todavía debía estar por allí. El vestuario de hombres y el de mujeres, estaban pegados uno junto al otro. Antes de separarse para entrar en el que les correspondía, Emily lo detuvo un momento.

\- No te preocupes por J.J. Siempre nos ha visto flirteando, igual que el resto. Creo que les resultaría más sospechoso que no lo hiciéramos.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir?- Le preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara- ¿Que puedo hacer esto...- Continuó mientras de nuevo la atrapaba entre sus brazos y trataba de besarle el cuello, mientras Emily intentaba inútilmente alejarse de él- ...Y lo verían normal?.

Ella finalmente se deshizo de su agarre tratando de mantenerse seria.

\- No te pases, amigo...- Le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo- Solo palabras... Nada de toqueteos...

Tuvo que sofocar la risa, cuando vio su expresión de pura frustración.

\- Derek... hablo en serio...- Continuó ella cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Morgan entornó los ojos con un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Sabes, Em?. No estás resultando nada divertida- Añadió haciendo un mohín.

Ella sintió un poquito de compasión por él.

\- Si te comportas durante todo el día de hoy... tal vez esta noche te compense...- Le ofreció con una sonrisa sugerente..

Y a Derek se le iluminó la cara como a un niño de Navidad, e inmediatamente jadeó imaginando todas las formas en que podría compensarlo.

\- Sabes que ahora estaré todo el día pensando en ello, ¿no?.- Le informó con expresión frustrada, mientras daba un paso hacia ella, con intenciones poco profesionales.

Emily se echó a reír, estirando su mano para apartarlo, y justo en ese momento oyeron la voz de J.J., que salía del vestuario, detrás de ellos.

\- Chicos... definitivamente ambos deberíais buscaros una pareja- Se burló mirándolos alternativamente a uno y a otro.

Derek inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Emily se puso derecha, conteniendo la respiración, como si estuviera pasando la revisión militar.

\- Estábamos...- Balbuceó Emily sin saber qué explicación dar, mientras miraba hacia Derek buscando ayuda. ¿A qué demonios había venido ese comentario?.

J.J. pasó entre ambos, poniendo los ojos en blanco y fingiendo que no estaba interesada en el asunto. En el último momento se giró hacia ellos.

\- Cambiaos de ropa, García me acaba de avisar de que hay un caso en California.

Ya les había dado de nuevo la espalda cuando Derek y Emily cruzaron sus ojos, decepcionados. Definitivamente aquella noche no iba a haber compensación alguna.

De vuelta a la oficina, García asaltó a J.J. antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Y Derek y Emily?- Preguntó mirando hacia atrás como si esperara que aparecieran de un momento a otro. Sabia que habían estado entrenando juntos.

\- Sospecho que aún les queda un rato- Respondió J.J. cripticamente.

García la detuvo con la mano y se colocó delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

\- ¿Qué sabes?- Exigió con determinación.

J.J. entorno los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué voy a saber?.

García la escudriñó con la mirada. Aún estaba mortificada por haber pensado que Derek y ella habían tenido algo entre ellos, sobretodo porque tenía sospechas más que fundadas de que, al menos Emily estaba interesada en él.

\- ¡Mientes! Me estás contestando con otra pregunta - La acusó señalándola con el dedo- Están juntos,.. ¿Verdad?- Añadió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡No lo sé, Pen!- Le negó J.J. con un suspiro de impaciencia,

Pero García no parecía en absoluto satisfecha con la respuesta. Y finalmente resopló con evidente fastidio.

\- Pero por lo que vi ahí dentro...- Añadió J.J. dejándola en suspenso durante unos segundos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Chilló García con desesperación- ¡Termina de una vez!.

J.J. puso cara de interesante, y arqueó una ceja.

\- Bueno... ¿Sabes? Jamás he visto a ninguno de los dos mirar a otras personas como se miran entre ellos.

\- Ohhhhhh- Exclamó García totalmente emocionada- Harían unos bebés tan lindos...

J.J. se echó a reír escandalizada.

\- No se te ocurra decirlo en alto... No se cuál de los dos echaría a correr primero- Le advirtió. Y luego la miró con severidad- Y contén tus impulsos de ir a interrogarlos.. ¿Me oyes?- La amenazó golpeándola con su dedo en el pecho.

\- ¡Ay!- Se quejó García, un poco ofendida de que J.J. creyera que no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Ella podía ser muy discreta si quería... Claro que pocas veces quería...

En ese momento, Derek y Emily aparecieron al fondo del pasillo. Venían bromeando entre ellos, con complicidad, ajenos a las dos rubias. García los contempló detenidamente. La forma en que Derek miraba a Emily, el modo en que ésta apartaba sus ojos entre risas o le daba un suave empujón, y fue como si de repente los hubiera visto por primera vez. Sonrió para sus adentros, y decidió que sí, que debía ser discreta.


	15. La delgada línea

**Capítulo 15. La delgada línea.**

De vuelta del caso de California, Morgan se acercó a Emily con una taza de café en la mano, y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó frente a ella. Emily podía ver perfectamente, lo culpable que se sentía de que hubiera terminado con una herida de bala en el brazo. En realidad, apenas la había rozado, pero Derek se lo había tomado como si estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

\- ¿Cómo te va?- Le preguntó preocupado.

\- Estoy bien- Le contestó con voz calmada. Pero a él no le bastaba.

\- Emily...Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó sinceramente.

Las palabras que Morgan le había dedicado a Valdez, durante el ejercicio práctico, resonaron en su mente.

\- Afuera, en el campo, "lo siento" no revive a las personas- Le replicó, imitándolo a la perfección.

Trataba de que fuera una broma, pero era evidente que Derek no estaba de humor.

\- ¡Vamos!, estoy jugando contigo...- Le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando restarle importancia- No es nada, de verdad.. Estoy bien. Esto no es tu culpa- Le aseguró al ver que él continuaba mortificado por lo ocurrido.

\- De hecho, lo es- La corrigió con gesto serio.

\- Eres un lider de equipo. Tomaste una decisión táctica- Le explicó simplemente.

\- Y saliste herida...Otra vez.- Le recordó con tristeza.

Y ahí estaba. El tema de Doyle que inconscientemente siempre trataban de esconder bajo la alfombra.

\- Hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto- Continuó ella, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente- . Y eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. El resto no depende de nosotros. Así es el trabajo. Esto no es nada... En serio- Insistió, y fue entonces cuando Derek se reclinó sobre el sillón, meditando en ello. Emily le dirigió entonces una expresión burlona- Pero la cuestión de Doyle, eso... - Añadió e inmediatamente se enfrentó a su reacción atónita- ¡Estoy bromeando! - Le aclaró riendo- Estoy...

Derek no podía creer que pudiera bromear con el tema de Doyle. Pero ahí estaba ella, tratando por todos los medios de sacarle hierro al asunto para hacerlo sentir mejor. Finalmente, no pudo menos que reirse de la situación, aún a sabiendas de que cuando estuvieran a solas, aún quedarían cosas por aclarar.

A ninguno de los miembros del equipo, le extrañó que Derek se ofreciera a acompañar a Emily a su casa, dadas las circunstancias. Una vez allí, la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, y después de cenar ligeramente, se fueron al dormitorio.

Emily se recostó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Escuchó el latido de su corazón, y su respiración tranquila, y cerró los ojos, relajada.

\- Cuéntamelo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, al escuchar su voz serena.

\- ¿El qué?- Le preguntó ella aún reclinada sobre él.

\- Lo de Doyle...- Le aclaró- Cuéntame cómo era vivir con él.

Emily contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, ni el ritmo cardíaco de Derek ni su respiración, se habían alterado lo más mínimo. Finalmente, se incorporó y se quedó sentada a su lado.

\- Dijiste...

Derek se incorporó a su vez, antes de que pudiera terminar de balbucear.

\- Sé lo que dije..- La interrumpió-. Y estoy preparado para oírlo.

Emiy trató de encontrar algún resquicio de duda en sus ojos, pero no vio ninguno. Aquella conversación finalmente iba a tener lugar.

\- Está bien...- Cedió ella con un gesto de asentimiento-.¿Qué quieres saber?.

Creyó que lo pensaría durante un rato, pero parecía que lo tenía claro.

\- ¿Lo querías?.- Le preguntó directamente.

\- ¡Vaya!... - Exclamó ella sorprendida- No te andas con rodeos...- Y luego lo miró a los ojos- No hay una respuesta fácil para eso. No se trata de responder un sí o un no.

Derek reaccionó con un pequeño jadeo de amargura.

\- Tampoco es una pregunta fácil- Le reprochó un poco más duramente de lo que habría deseado.

Emily abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No esperaba aquel pequeño destello de rencor en su voz.

\- Touche...- Le dijo con con un gesto de admisión.

Inmediatamente Derek se dio cuenta de su error. No había sido su intención demostrarle enojo.-

\- Lo siento.. - Se disculpó colocando su mano sobre la de ella-. No pretendía...

\- Está bien... Creo que me merezco algo de tu ira...

\- Emily no estoy enfadado contigo...- Le aseguró él, con expresión arrepentida.

\- Y eso solo lo empeora, ¿Sabes?- Le replicó ella con una sonrisa triste- A veces desearía que lo hicieras... que me gritaras, que me reprocharas mi pasado,... Que me echaras en cara lo estúpida que fui por permitir que Clyde me convenciera para hacer aquello...

Derek frunció el ceño, tomando detalle de cada palabra que decía., hasta que se quedó en silencio.

\- Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma, no lo que yo pienso...-Le señaló con sencillez.

Y Emily sabía que, en realidad, tenía razón.

\- Supongo... - Susurró ella- En aquella época pensaba que el fin justificaba los medios.. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era una mala idea... Pero confié en mi capacidad de compartimentación... Evidentemente fallé estrepitosamente.- Terminó con un gesto de amargura.

\- Te enamoraste de él.

No era una pregunta. Sólo le hacía saber lo que creía firmemente. Emily lo miró desconcertada. En realidad, nunca se había planteado lo que había sentido por Ian antes de que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

\- No sabría decir si fue amor.. -Le dijo con su propia incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro- Nunca he sido buena definiendo sentimientos.. Ian era tierno, romántico y apasionado, y también muy peligroso. Creo que en el fondo era lo que más me atraía de él... - Añadió, a sabiendas de que aquella confesión podría hacerle daño. Pero Derek no le estaba pidiendo sutilezas, sino la verdad.- Claro que de eso no quedó nada- Continuó sin apartar sus ojos de él- En mi defensa, diré que yo no supe que él era Valhalla hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

\- Ya te habías,...- Murmuró él en voz baja, incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Ya me había acostado con él...- Terminó ella por él- Sí, Morgan, puedes decirlo en alto. Me acosté con un terrorista durante casi un año...No estoy orgullosa... Pero es lo que hay.

Se encogió de hombros, con expresión de disculpa.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- En absoluto...- Contestó ella con convicción- Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, alguien habría ocupado mi lugar, y posiblemente no hubiera tenido tanto interés en proteger a Declan. Creo que cualquier remordimiento que pueda tener, queda suficientemente compensando sabiendo que está a salvo.

Derek asintió. Tenía sentido para él.

\- Eso hace que yo también me sienta orgulloso de ti- Vio la duda en sus ojos- Lo sabes, ¿no?. Todo lo que hiciste... para salvarlo... Arriesgaste tu vida...

\- De hecho morí- Le señaló ella con ironía.

\- Y volviste... - Le recordó él con suavidad.

Emily bajó los ojos durante un momento, como si meditara, y luego alzó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Estás decepcionado?.

Derek pudo ver el temor detrás de su mirada., y sintió compasión por ella. Le acarició dulcemente la mejilla durante unos segundos.

\- Si no hubiera ocurrido todo eso...- Le dijo en voz baja- Posiblemente yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti.- Le explicó con una sonrisa. Y luego vio su expresión confusa- No lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Viendo su reacción, Derek no pudo dejar de pensar que resultaba irónico que siendo una mujer tan valiente, capaz de enfrentarse a un terrorista, entrara en pánico cuando se trataba de poner sobre la mesa sus sentimientos.

\- Nunca hemos hablado de eso...- Balbuceó ella, visiblemente nerviosa. Incluso retiró su mano recogiéndola sobre su regazo.

Él la miró con dulzura, e inclinó levemente la cabeza para observarla. Estaba cabizbaja, rehuyendo su mirada. Sólo le faltaba comenzar a temblar.

\- Porque temía que si te decía en voz alta que estaba enamorado de ti... saldrías corriendo...- Le dijo con voz calmada. Y fue entonces, cuando notó sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración agitada bajo su pecho. Estaba seguro de que si prestaba suficiente atención, escucharía su corazón latir acelerado- Que es exactamente lo que quieres hacer ahora mismo... - Bromeó tratando de relajarla- Te lo veo en los ojos, princesa.- Añadió con un guiño travieso.

A ella le pudo el orgullo, sobre cualquier otra cosa. Y tiró de la ironía para protegerse.

\- ¡Qué tontería, Morgan...!- Exclamó fingiendo incredulidad-.¿Crees que me asusto tan fácilmente?- Se burló, enfrentando su mirada.

Pero se había apartado un poco de él. Sólo por precaución, claro.

Derek ignoró su inútil intento de evadir la situación, y se limitó a señalar lo que era obvio para él.

\- Estás usando mi apellido para distanciarte de tus emociones...- La perfiló en cinco segundos.

Ella jadeó ofendida. Se habría cruzado de brazos se hubiera podido, pero el vendaje se lo impedía.

\- No es verdad..- Negó tajantemente- Muchas veces te llamo por tu apellido...

Derek balanceó la cabeza con un gesto de duda.

\- Sólo cuando bromeas, cuando estás enfadada... o cuando quieres huir... - La corrigió. Sonrió cuando vio cómo Emily se ponía recta separándose de él.- Como ahora...

Ella protestó con un jadeo y se levantó de la cama casi de un salto.

\- Yo no...- Balbuceó, gesticulando con su mano libre. Pero no tenía argumentos para rebatirlo.

\- Em...- Le dijo en tono condescendiente, y a cambio recibió un resoplido de fastidio.

\- De acuerdo...- Admitió ella sin ocultar su incomodidad- Yo no soy tan abierta con mis emociones como tú... Que no tienes control alguno sobre ellas...

Más que una afirmación, a oídos de Derek aquello pareció un reproche. Pero en realidad no estaba ni siquiera minimamente enojado con ella. Verla tan aterrorizada le conmovía un poco, y si tenía que hacer honor a la verdad, le resultaba un poco divertido.

\- ¿Perdona?- Le reclamó atónito, pero esbozando al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa.

Y como una niña traviesa, simplemente se encogió de hombros, negándose a mirarlo.

Derek se levantó de la cama, y se acercó, colocándose frente a ella. Bajó un poco la cabeza, buscando su mirada, que ahora estaba fija en el suelo. Pudo imaginársela perfectamente a la edad de cinco años, sufriendo un berrinche. Estaba seguro de que tendría la misma expresión. La contempló durante un instante, y puso los brazos en jarras, sin saber cómo lidiar con aquella niña pequeña.

\- Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, y ¿Esa es tu reacción?- Le reprendió con suavidad- Emily, no te estoy presionando para que lo admitas tu también...- Le aclaró.

Aquellas palabras quizás no fueran las más adecuadas a oídos de Emily, que alzó la vista hacia él, totalmente estupefacta.

\- ¿Para que lo admita?- Jadeó con los labios formando un "o" perfecta- `¡Vaya...! ¡Que seguridad en ti mismo!.

Su tono irónico, sólo le confirmó sus sospechas.

\- ¿No es cierto?- La cuestionó con la seguridad de que sabía la respuesta de antemano.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció darse por aludida.

\- ¿El qué?.- Le preguntó en actitud orgullosa.

Derek se acercó muy despacio a ella, y la miró fijamente.

\- Que sientes lo mismo por mí.- Le susurró, tan cerca de su rostro que Emily notó su aliento en su piel. Un escalofrío inoportuno le recorrió el cuerpo, y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras trataba inútilmente darle una respuesta coherente. Pero de su boca sólo salían balbuceos.

Derek, suspiró resignado, y se apartó un poco de ella. Volvió a observarla en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- De acuerdo, Emily...- Pareció ceder finalmente, pero en realidad no era así- Voy a hacértelo más fácil. Dí que no estás enamorada de mí...

Lo miró sorprendida, y quizás también un poco ofendida.

\- ¿Me estás retando?... - Le reprochó con incredulidad- No puedo creerlo...- Añadió con un gesto de negación. Pero su orgullo aún estaba ahí. Si Derek Morgan creía que no era capaz de decirlo. Estaba muy equivocado.- ¿Sabes? Puedo decirlo si quiero...- Afirmó ella con toda la seguridad de la que pudo hacer acopio.

Pero luego se quedó en silencio.

\- Bien...- La animó Derek cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien ¿Qué?- Repitió ella un poco desconcertada y con los labios formando una fina línea.

Derek sonrió para sus adentros, con expresión autosuficiente. Se sabía vencedor, y lo que era peor, ella se había dado cuenta perfectamente de ello.

\- Estoy esperando..., princesa- Se burló de ella. Y para empeorarlo, le guiñó un ojo.

Una furia súbita la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Sus mejillas se convirtieron en dos faroles y fulminó a Derek con la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes Morgan...? - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida. Se inclinó sobre la cama y cogió una de las almohadas- ¡Me parece que esta noche dormirás en el sillón...!- Exclamó lanzándole la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

Derek, con la almohada entre las manos, bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo, a pesar de las consecuencias nefastas para él, y con un gesto de aceptación, salió del dormitorio, donde se quedó sola con su orgullo herido.


	16. Un asunto familiar

**Capítulo 16. Un asunto de familia**

\- Entonces... ¿Quieres que hagamos algo este sábado?- Preguntó Morgan mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar.

Estaban en al apartamento de Emily. Normalmente preferían quedarse allí en vez de en la casa de Morgan, cuando pasaban la noche juntos.

Emily, vestida sólo con su ropa interior, pareció salir de su trance, ocupada en seleccionar su atuendo frente al armario.

Por fin escogió un pantalón oscuro. Sólo le faltaba la parte de arriba. Pero le estaba costando decidirse.

\- Este sábado tenemos noche de chicas, ¿Recuerdas?. Vamos a bailar.- Le contestó volviéndose hacia él durante un instante.

Derek se deleitó contemplando sus curvas, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

\- No puedo imaginarte en una noche de chicas sin un bourbon delante...- Se burló de ella.

\- Ohhhh... Eso...

La oyó murmurar con nerviosismo.

Derek se detuvo en el último botón de su camisa, y frunció el ceño.

\- Emily... ¿Has vuelto a dejar de tomar la medicación?- La reprendió como si tuviera cinco años.

Se giró hacia él, casi completamente vestida, a falta únicamente de la parte superior, y con su mano reposando en su estómago. Derek no sabía por cuánto tiempo más seguiría haciendo ese gesto inconsciente de ocultar su cicatriz. Cómo le habría gustado que ella pudiera verse a sí misma, tan hermosa como la veía él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez el médico me la retiró... Y no te lo había dicho...- Le explicó con expresión culpable.

Derek se quedó perplejo.

\- ¿Y por qué harías algo así?- Le preguntó confundido.

La vio mordisquearse el labio, bastante avergonzada. Morgan no entendía nada.

\- Supongo que me resultaba difícil reconocer que el médico tenía razón cuando me dijo que el dolor no era real.

Y ahora Morgan abrió los ojos, con verdadera curiosidad.

Ella suspiró, resignada.

\- Me lo dijo hace tiempo, que no había razón física para seguir sintiendo dolor, y que era algo psicológico. Pero como no le creí...- Y se detuvo un momento al contemplar la expresión de fingida sorpresa de Morgan- Como no le creí...- Continuó tragándose su orgullo- Me estuvo recetando un placebo durante un par de semanas..

Lejos de burlarse de ella, como había pensado en un primer momento, se encontró con que se alegraba sinceramente.

\- Em... Eso es estupendo- Le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros. Luego le acarició el cabello, y detuvo su mano en su mejilla.

Emily reposó su cabeza contra él, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de su tacto. Al volver a abrirlos, se encontró con su dulce mirada sobre ella.

Se apartó un poco de él, con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo que terminar de vestirme- Le recordó suavemente- O tendremos que explicar por qué llegamos los dos tarde- Añadió arqueando una ceja.

Derek la soltó, con un suspiro de frustración.

Emily le dio la espalda y volvió a centrarse en su atuendo. Finalmente cogió dos suéter, y los alzó, uno en cada mano, ante los ojos de Derek.

\- ¿Azul o Negro?- Le preguntó indecisa.

Derek miró ambas prendas, y luego a ella un poco intrigado.

\- ¿Por qué últimamente llevas tantos suéter de cuello alto?.

Ella abrió los ojos, con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

\- En general... Porque me gustan...- Le informo con gesto serio dejándole claro que no tenía opinión sobre su indumentaria, salvo cuando ella la solicitara, por supuesto- Y en particular... Agente Morgan... Porque quizás alguien se entusiasmó demasiado anoche...- Le reprochó arqueando una ceja, al tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, hasta dejar al descubierto una pequeña marca morada en su cuello.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó Derek un poco avergonzado- Definitivamente azul.- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

\- Gracias- Le dijo ella con la satisfacción de haberle cerrado la boca.

Nada más llegar a la UAC, tuvieron que salir hacia Atlanta, por un nuevo caso. Por un momento Emily temió que iba a perderse su noche de chicas. Finalmente, habían conseguido detener al sudes, o en este caso, a los sudes, a tiempo de salvar a la última víctima. Y por fin pudieron regresar a casa, con la mente puesta en las clases de baile que había contratado García.

Por suerte, desde el día anterior, la pequeña "huella" que Derek había dejado en su cuello, se había atenuado, y consiguió ocultarla con un poco de maquillaje. Esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran lo suficientemente ebrias como para que no lo notaran, porque simplemente no se veía bailando salsa con un sueter de cuello alto.

Lo que iban a ser un par de horas de baile, se alargó un poco más de lo que habían previsto, de modo que a eso de las tres de la mañana, ya habían recorrido el cuarto bar de la noche, sin que por parte de ninguna de ellas hubiera ni el mínimo interés en que fuera el último.

No sabían cómo, pero habían acabado en el Bar de Joe, muy cerca de la UAC. Se sentaron cómodamente, en la misma mesa en la que se solían reunir con el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Creéis que Spence me lo perdonara?- Preguntó J.J. a sus amigas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberlo dejado al cuidado de Henry durante toda la noche.

\- Posiblemente no...- Rió Emily alzando su tercera copa de bourbon.

\- No te perdonará... J.J... Has sido una niña muuuuy mala- Añadió García hipando, con evidentes síntomas de embriaguez. A pesar de que había bebido mucho menos que J.J. o que Emily, era la que peor toleraba el alcohol. A su lado, sus dos amigas parecía que no habían probado ni una sola gota, especialmente Emily. García a veces pensaba que era inmune a sus efectos.

J.J. lo meditó durante un momento, y decidió que no valía la pena sentirse mal por Reid. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su propia bebida, mientras que García reclinaba la cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- Pen... Creo que definitivamente no deberías tomar nada más...- Le dijo Emily con expresión divertida- O no sé cómo podrás ir mañana al triathlón..

Aunque en realidad, pensaba que ninguna de ellas estaría en condiciones adecuadas para ir a ver correr a Hotch. Ella aguantaba bien el alcohol, pero la resaca del día siguiente, no iba a poder evitarla. De hecho comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

Se masajeó la sien con los dedos, tratando de despejarse, y luego detrás de la nuca, retirándose el cabello hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando notó los ojos atónitos de J.J., pegados a su cuello, como si estuviera escudriñando cada detalle de su piel.

-¡¿Eso es un chupetón?!- Exclamó eufórica. De inmediato atrajo la atención de García que se inclinó sobre la mesa para comprobarlo por sí misma.

El primer pensamiento de Emily fue que J.J. se parecía mucho a Penélope cuando estaba borracha. El segundo pensamiento fue que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa coherente para su descubrimiento. Y el tercero, fue para acordarse de Morgan y de toda su familia.

Rápidamente volvió a colocarse el cabello hacia adelante, ocultando la prueba de su pecado.

\- ¡Lo estás escondiendo!- Chilló García- ¡Así que no puedes negarlo...!- Añadió estrechando sus ojos sobre ellos-.¡Confiesa!.

Emily se quedó pálida, aún más de lo habitual.

\- Creo que habéis bebido demasiado...- Se excusó evadiendo la respuesta.

\- Y tú que mientes muy mal cuando estás borracha...- Le replicó García con una sonrisa triunfal.

Emily se volvió hacia J.J. buscando algo de ayuda, pero sólo se encontró su cara de interrogación.

\- De acuerdo..., de acuerdo...- Admitió al fin- He estado saliendo con alguien... Pero aún no hay nada serio... Sólo estamos tanteando... Ya sabéis...- Esperaba que el recurso de la verdad a medias, funcionara.

J.J. y García se miraron entre sí con complicidad. Como si se leyeran el pensamiento ambas optaron por seguir su juego a sabiendas de que si había algún tipo en cuestión se llamaba Derek Morgan.

\- Entonces,... ¿Ese tipo tiene nombre?- Preguntó J.J. con sumo interés.

Emily contuvo su primer impulso de responder "Sergio". Definitivamente el truco del gato no funcionaría con ellas.

-Ehhhh... Daniel...

\- Oh!, Vaya!, Daniel...- Repitió mirando de reojo a J.J., que parecía que se había quedado congelada con las cejas arqueadas.- Suena a un tipo musculoso, impulsivo y tremendamente caliente...- Continuó con su descripción de Morgan- ¿Y qué tal es en la cama?- Añadió con expresión traviesa.

Emily abriò la boca para informarles de que no había habido nada de eso... Pero de ella sólo salió un suspiro traidor de placer.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho demasiado alto. Alzó la vista y se encontró con sus escandalizadas amigas tratando de sofocar la risa.

\- Está bien, chicas... Dejadlo... Ya os he dicho que es algo sin importancia...- Protestó cansada de todo aquello.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió J.J., sintiendo un poco de compasión por ella- Es solo que nos alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, Em-Añadió con sinceridad. No tenía intención de decirle que sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, pero quería que supiera que les daba su bendición.

\- Bueno...- Dijo Emily, dudando si hablarles de su relación con él de forma anónima. Finalmente su decisión fue motivada por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.- Es complicado. Sólo estamos empezando y no sabemos muy bien hacia dónde vamos.

\- Si no te conociera, diría que estás aterrorizada...- Le dijo García observándola detenidamente.

\- Eso es porque lo estoy...- Confesó ella, tomando un sorbo de su copa- A veces pienso que se merece a alguien mejor que yo..

\- ¡Em!- Exclamó incrédula J.J.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. Estoy segura de que te quiere.

Emily la miró desconcertada.

\- J.J., ni siquiera lo conoces...- Le recordó.

\- Claro...- Rectificó rapidamente- Pero estoy convencida de que en algún momento te lo dirá- Añadió con suavidad.

Y su conversación de hacia unas noches con Derek, resonó en la cabeza de Emily. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. J.J. y García la escudriñaron con la mirada.

\- Te lo ha dicho...- Susurró García, con pleno convencimiento- ¡Oh!, ¡Dios mío!...

Y Emily suspiró negando con la cabeza, al recordar su reacción en aquel momento.

\- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?- Le preguntó con curiosidad J.J. tratando de controlar la emoción un poco mejor que García.

Emily cerró los ojos, y luego los volvió a abrir mordisqueándose el labio.

\- Tal vez lo mandé a dormir al sillón...

\- ¡Oh.. Señor! ¡Emily!- Exclamó García.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, después de presenciar el triathlón con una resaca de las históricas, Derek llevó a las tres amigas a sus respectivas casas, dejando a Emily para el final. Optó por no subir a su apartamento. Visto el estado en el que se encontraba, lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

Antes de bajarse del coche, éste se dirigió a ella con curiosidad. Sabía perfectamente que durante esas noches de chicas se contaban demasiadas cosas.

\- ¿Les dijiste algo de nosotros?.

Emily lo miró de reojo, apenas soportando la luz del día. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad y ahí estaba él haciéndole preguntas que no era capaz de responder.

\- No me acuerdo exactamente- Murmuró sin demasiada seguridad

\- ¿No te acuerdas?- Se burló él con un gesto de reproche.

\- Mmmm...Vagamente...- Y era cierto. Suponía que a medida que se le pasara la resaca podría recuperar algo de la noche anterior, pero por el momento, sólo sentía un horrible martilleo en la cabeza. Y tratar de pensar,... Eso definitivamente lo empeoraba.

Derek se quedó perplejo.

\- Emily...

Su tono de advertencia la hizo saltar, fulminándolo con la mirada. Odiaba que se dirigieran a ella de esa forma. Él ya debería saberlo, ¡por Dios!.

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco y simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo antes de que saliera del coche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Te quiero Tommy Brown

**Capitulo 17. Te quiero, Tommy Brown**

Derek acababa de dejar a solas a Kevin y a García, para que pudieran hablar en privado sobre la inesperada proposición de matrimonio de éste, a sabiendas, de que su niña bonita, lo iba a hacer pasar un mal momento. Habían vuelto del caso de de Seattle, prácticamente a la hora del desayuno. Algunos miembros del equipo, se habían ido a la cafetería para tomar algo antes de volver a sus casas, pero Derek prefería regresar a casa con Emily.

La buscó por la oficina hasta que la encontró junto a la máquina del café. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando, le ofreció una de las dos tazas que estaba preparando.

\- ¡Vaya cara traes!- Exclamó ella, con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Derek aceptó la taza y bebió un sorbo.

\- No quieras saberlo...- Dijo entornando los ojos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándolo.

-. No debiste decirme eso... Ahora quiero saberlo...

Derek se echó a reír. Había mantenido la discreción con J.J., pero estaba cansado, hambriento, tenía sueño y definitivamente no quería estar en medio de los problemas personales entre García y Kevin.

\- Kevin le ha pedido matrimonio a García- Le dijo en voz baja, mirando de reojo para asegurarse de que no había nadie curioseando.

Emily abrió los ojos y la boca estupefacta, y emitió un pequeño jadeo de incredulidad.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó aún conmocionada.

\- Shhhhh- La mandó callar- Emily... Se supone que no debería decírtelo...- Le recordó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No te preocupes... No se lo voy a contar a nadie.. - Le aseguró- ¿Cómo se ha tomado Kevin la negativa?

Derek frunció el ceño, un poco perplejo.

\- No lo sé... Aún no se lo ha dicho...

\- Pero se lo dirá...- Dijo ella con total convencimiento.

´- ¡Vaya!, qué fe tienes en el amor...- Se burló él dando otro sorbo al café.

Emily jadeó y tomó un poco de su propio café, apoyándose sobre la barra del office.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con el matrimonio?- Le dijo con gesto indiferente.

\- Bueno... Espero que bastante...- Le replicó él, y luego la miró con curiosidad- ¿Nunca piensas en ello?

Se quedó paralizada, con el café en la mano. Se puso rígida, y tardó aún un rato en formar una frase coherente.

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de matrimonio?- Le preguntó con el desconcierto reflejado en la cara.

Derek se echó a reír.

\- Tranquila Emily... Por el momento no tengo intención de ponerme de rodillas y sacarte un anillo.

Su comentario, lejos de tranquilizarla la hizo entrar en pánico. Primero le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora le hablaba de matrimonio. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?.

\- ¿Por el momento?- Le cuestionó, arqueando una ceja. Su voz sonó mas aguda de lo habitual.

Y en ese momento, Derek se dio cuenta de que se acababa de meter en un jardín del que no sabía como salir.

\- Emily... No tiene importancia...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero ella no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar.

\- Derek... Yo no voy a casarme... No soy de esas, ¿sabes?

Ahora era Derek el que estaba realmente intrigado.

\- ¿De esas?- Se burló- ¿De esas como quiénes?- Añadió con interés.

\- Ya sabes...- Balbuceó ella, sin saber exactamente a qué se había referido ella misma- De esas...

En lugar de replicarle, se quedó mirándola con expresión interrogante, como si estuviera esperando una aclaración.

Emily suspiró, con cansancio.

\- Déjalo... Da igual...- Desistió con la esperanza de que no siguiera indagando en el tema.

Él ladeo la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Emily sintió como si la traspasara.

\- ¿En realidad no entra en tus planes?... ¿familia, niños...?- Volvió a preguntarle.

Emily contuvo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y una casita con una valla blanca?- Bromeó, aunque Derek pudo notar cierta amargura en su voz- No es para mí...

\- Siempre he pesando que se te daban bien los niños.

Si que le hablara de matrimonio ya era algo malo, el tema de los niños no sabía ni cómo afrontarlo.

\- ¿A qué viene esto?...- Volvió a cuestionarlo cada vez más alarmada.

Se quedó perplejo.

\- No sé... ¿Es qué no podemos hablar de estos temas sin que entres en pánico?.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida por su recriminación.

\- Yo... - Balbuceó- Simplemente es que no sabía que tuviera tanta importancia para ti. No sabía que querías tener hijos... Eso es todo...Nunca me lo habías dicho.

Él la miró con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora...- Le dijo suavemente. Miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Era aún muy temprano y el personal administrativo aún no había llegado. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos, con la cabeza baja, y su respiración agitada. Finalmente se volvió hacia él.

\- Es sólo que te veo a ti, tan seguro de lo que quieres. No tienes miedo a expresar tus sentimientos, ni al futuro, ni a hacer planes... A pesar de la situación en que nos encontramos... Y me aterroriza esa seguridad que tienes... Porque yo no me siento así. Aún tengo pesadillas, aún miro detrás de mí cuando oigo un ruido, aún siento dolores imaginarios, y... Derek... Yo no sé si algún día puedo darte lo que quieres...Me da pánico pensar que estamos arriesgando todo por nada... Que algún día terminaré decepcionándote...

Morgan escuchó atentamente su confesión. Cuando terminó, con la voz quebrada, secó con sus dedos, una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

\- Lo siento, Emily- Le susurró tirando de ella hacia él. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento, se habría dado cuenta de que había sido un gesto demasiado íntimo- No quise presionarte. Sólo quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí, lo que siento por ti... Pero no espero de ti nada más... Sé muy bien que aún necesitas tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?. No hay prisa- Se separó un poco, para mirarla a los ojos- Te lo prometo- Le aseguró.

El sonido del ascensor los interrumpió, e inmediatamente se apartaron el uno del otro. El personal comenzaba a llegar.

\- Gracias...- Comenzó a decir.

\- Espero que me acepten la devolución del anillo... - La interrumpió, con un suspiro de resignación.

Emily abrió los ojos, petrificada en el sitio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba tratando de contener la risa.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Exclamó incrédula- ¿Cómo puedes...?- Añadió resoplando. A punto había estado de darle una taquicardia.

Y entonces Derek no pudo aguantar más, y se echó a reír.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que lo había hecho?- Le preguntó tratando de sofocar la risa.

\- ¿Te extraña?- Le reprochó ella ofuscada, cruzándose de brazos- Acabo de confesarte mis sentimientos y me vienes con esas... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?.

Pero al parecer, a él, la situación le parecía muy divertida.

\- Está bien... Está bien... Se disculpó.- Aunque no parecía sentirlo lo más mínimo.- No te enfades... Sólo fue una broma...

\- Mejor así- Le recalcó ella aún indignada- Te has ahorrado la humillación de que te dijera que no.

Derek comenzó a reír de nuevo, y a cambió recibió una expresión de advertencia de Emily.

\- Oye... ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tu apartamento, te preparo un buen desayuno y luego te doy un masaje en tu jacuzzi?- Le sugirió tratando de hacer las paces.

Emily fingió pensárselo detenidamente, aunque con el desayuno, ya la tenía.

\- Sólo si además me sirves una copa de bourbon...- Añadió ella haciéndose la digna.

Él sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza, la invitó a seguirlo.

\- Hecho...


	18. Cimientos

**Capítulo 18. Cimientos.**

Derek extendió la mano a tientas, tratando de localizar su teléfono móvil, guiándose por su irritante sonido. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en la cama y miró brevemente el identificador de llamadas. Con un suspiro de fastidio, presionó el botón de aceptar.

\- No me digas que tenemos un caso, García...- Refunfuñó apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano, para intentar despejarse.

Era sábado por la noche, o más bien, ya domingo, puesto que eran más de las doce de la noche. Apenas habían vuelto del último caso, y él y Emily se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo una película y comiendo palomitas.

\- Lo siento...Pero me temo que hay un caso urgente en Arizona. Os daré toda la información durante el vuelo.

En ese momento, Emily se revolvió en su cama, murmurando algo ininteligible. Aún estaba demasiado dormida como para tener la precaución de no hacer ruido.

Derek inmediatamente se giró hacia ella, y la zarandeó suavemente en el hombro. Cuando Emily finalmente abrió los ojos, aún confusa, Derek le advirtió con su dedo índice en sus labios, que se mantuviera en silencio.

Del otro lado de la línea le llegó la voz de Penélope.

\- ¿Con quien estás Morgan?- Le preguntó entre sorprendida e intrigada.

\- Con nadie- Negó él con demasiada rapidez como para que no resultara sospechoso- Tengo la tele encendida.

\- ¿La tele?.- García contuvo una sonrisa. No se había creído ni una palabra- Pues deja lo que estés viendo, y ve directamente al Jet... Yo aún tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

Cuando colgó, se volvió hacia Emily, quien lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿La tele?... ¿Esa es la mejor explicación que se te ha ocurrido?.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa le iba a decir?... ¿Qué Clooney estaba lloriqueando?- Le reclamó.

Emily balanceó la cabeza suavemente, como si aquello pudiera haber sido una opción. Inmediatamente sonó su teléfono.

\- García- Dijo sin molestarse en mirar la pantalla.

Y luego hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿García?- Volvió a preguntar Emily.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó Penélope- ¡Qué rapidez! ¿Estabas despierta?- Le preguntó con tono malicioso.

Emily sólo necesitó dos segundos para pensar una respuesta.

\- Sí... Bueno... Ya sabes... Tengo insomnio... Estaba chateando con una amiga en Italia. Allí está amaneciendo...- Y luego rió- Eso es lo que tiene haber viajado tanto... Siempre hay alguien con quien puedo hablar a una hora razonable.

\- ¡Oh, querida!... Pues me temo que te voy a estropear el entretenimiento. Nos vamos a Arizona. Os lo explicaré por el camino.

Cuando terminó de darle los detalles generales Emily colgó el teléfono con gesto autosuficiente.

\- ¿Ves?. Así se miente- Le dijo alzando una ceja.

Derek entornó los ojos, dejándolos en blanco, consciente de que no tenía argumentos para rebatirle.

Ambos rieron, aún totalmente ajenos al terrible caso al que tendrían que enfrentarse, ni al modo en que iba a afectar a Morgan.

No sólo se trataba de un caso cuyas víctimas eran niños, sino que Derek había tenido que lidiar con su propio pasado para intentar ayudar a un pequeño que había estado secuestrado, sufriendo todo tipo de abusos, durante varios años. Le habló de su propia experiencia personal, y le regaló una de las monedas, que guardaba como un tesoro, hasta que finalmente consiguió que el niño se comunicara con él y con J.J. Como siempre, atraparon a la bestia que lo había torturado, y Hotch les ordenó que fueran a descansar hasta al día siguiente. Volverían a primera hora de la mañana.

Derek estaba tumbado, sin poder dormir, en la habitación del hotel donde el equipo se hospedaba, cuando oyó un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Miró el reloj, era más de la una de la madrugada. A esa hora sólo podía ser una persona. Se levantó, y abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar.

Emily estaba apoyada en el marco, mirándolo dulcemente

\- Hola... - Susurró ella.

Derek se apartó para que pasara y ésta entró en la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró a ambos lados del pasillo, sólo para asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí, y volvió a cerrarla tras él.

\- Sé que acordamos mantenernos alejados durante los casos... Pero quería comprobar cómo estabas. He tenido cuidado de que no me vieran.- Explicó con nerviosismo. Sabía que no debía estar allí a esas horas. Era demasiado riesgo.

Derek la contempló durante unos segundos. Luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y simplemente la besó con suavidad. Cuando el beso se intensificó y sintió las manos de Derek subiendo hasta su pecho por el interior de su camisa, Emily emitió un gemido de placer, demasiado alto para las circunstancias en que se encontraban, con Reid durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

\- Shhhh... No hagas ruido.- Le recordó Derek mientras tiraba de la camisa hasta dejarla abandonada en el suelo. Luego se centró en el cierre de su sujetador, y en dos segundos estaba acompañando a aquella. Cuando volvió a centrarse en sus pechos, Emily se mordió el labio con fuerza para tratar de no jadear, pero aún así no lo consiguió.

Se encontró los ojos de Derek, mirándola con expresión de advertencia

\- No puedo no hacer ruido...- Se excusó- No soy una persona silenciosa. Y al fin y al cabo es tu culpa.- Le reprochó en voz baja.

El tuvo que contener la risa.

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras a mi habitación- Le señaló torciendo el gesto.

Ella suspiró enojada.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas tú y simplemente sigues con lo que estabas haciendo?

Derek ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Posó sus manos en el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Emily, desabrochando el cierre. Luego se agachó hasta sus pies, para ayudarla a deshacerse de sus botas, y cuando lo hizo, tiró de su pantalón hacia abajo, arrastrándola junto con el resto de su ropa interior. Cuando volvió a levantarse, se la encontró completamente desnuda frente a él. Sonrió al ver su expresión seductora, invitándolo a continuar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la levantó en brazos provocando que ella diera un pequeño gritito. Cuando trató de protestar, la besó en los labios, ahogando cualquier intento de defenderse.

\- Shhhhhh- Volvió a decirle cuando se separó de ella.- Esta noche no podrás gritar como sueles hacerlo, princesa. ¿O es que te quieres enfrentar a Reid mañana?- Se burló de ella, mientras la dejaba suavemente sobre la cama. Luego comenzó a despojarse de su pijama.

Ella hizo un mohín, con evidente disgusto.

\- No es justo...- Se quejó, pero rápidamente sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en Morgan, deleitándose en su cuerpo musculado.

Morgan sonrió con satisfacción al captar sus ojos lujuriosos. Se inclinó sobre ella, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

\- Pensé que tenías más autocontrol, Agente Prentiss- Continuó burlándose, mientras recorría su cuello con sus labios.

\- Tengo autocontrol...- Balbuceó ella. Pero su respiración agitada indicaba lo contrario.

\- ¿Lo tienes?.

Y deslizó su mano desde la zona de su ombligo hacia abajo hasta que Emily comprobó que estaba realmente equivocada. Un "¡Oh Dios...!", estaba a punto de salir de su garganta cuando se encontró con la mano de Derek tapando su boca.

\- ¿Estás segura Emily?- Continuó él, al tiempo que seguía tocándola en todos los sitios correctos. Aún sentía los gemidos ahogados bajo la palma de su mano, y no le quedó más remedio que mantenerla allí.

Emily finalmente se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, dejándole que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera y concentrándose únicamente en no hacer ruido. Rezó para que Reid tuviera el sueño tan profundo como esperaba.

Derek se detuvo un momento, justo cuando casi estaba dentro de ella, y apartó la mano de su boca. Ella resopló decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le reprochó con evidente frustración.- ¿Por qué te paras?

\- No puedo taparte la boca todo el tiempo...- Le dijo con expresión traviesa - ¿Me prometes que estarás calladita?.

Ella lo miró perpleja, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar una respuesta coherente, se introdujo en ella, y tuvo que morderse el labio para sofocar el grito que salió de su garganta. Aún así, no había tenido nada de silencioso. Ahora era Derek el que rezaba para que Reid no lo hubiera oído. Se paró un momento, sólo para ver su expresión de disculpa en la cara. Entornó los ojos y se planteó si realmente aquello había sido buena idea, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de que estaba convencido de que no lo era en absoluto, no había modo de que no terminaran lo que habían empezado.

Cruzó una mirada con Emily, como si le comunicara sus dudas en silencio y le pidiera permiso para continuar. Obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba cuando está se movió un poco, apretando aún más sus cuerpos, y haciéndolo jadear ahora a él. Así que siguieron haciendo el amor, sin importar las consecuencias. Derek optó por ahogar los gritos finales de Emily, con su boca, y entrelazando sus lenguas ahogó los suyos propios.

Después, se quedó descansando durante unos minutos sobre ella. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con su expresión de fingida inocencia. Permanecieron en silencio, con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro hasta que finalmente ambos se echaron a reír, sintiéndose cómplices de una travesura. Luego se abrazaron, sabiendo que no podían permitirse el lujo de quedarse dormidos

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó ella en apenas un susurro.

\- Ahora sí...- Le contestó él con una sonrisa, y luego la besó en la frente- Gracias por venir.

Emily suspiró.

\- Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos mañana. No habría modo de explicar por qué estoy en tu habitación.

\- Me cuesta mantener esto en secreto, cuando en realidad quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Estoy harto de esconderme, Emily...- Le confesó él.

Ella se incorporó levemente, apoyándose un poco él.

\- Derek... Podríamos perder nuestros trabajos...

Él suspiró, frustrado.

\- Lo sé... Ya lo sé, Em... Pero aún así... Me gustaría poder ir contigo de la mano por el parque, o ir a cenar sin preocuparme de si aparecerá alguien conocido, o besarte sólo porque quiera hacerlo sin que importe nada más- Le explicó mientras que con sus dedos, jugueteaba con los bucles de su pelo.

\- No sé si alguna vez podremos hacer todas esas cosas...Creo que cuando comenzamos, no nos detuvimos a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

Derek se incorporó y se reclinó contra el cabecero de la cama. Emily notó la tensión en su cuerpo, y también se sentó para enfrentarse a sus ojos temerosos.

\- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo... Em?.- Aún resonaba en su mente su última conversación en el office de las oficinas. Esperaba que su miedo no la hiciera salir corriendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No... Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?. Acabamos de hacer el amor... - Le explicó mirándolo a los ojos- Pero ¿Y si no podemos tener más que esto? ¿Te conformarías sabiendo que no habrá nada más? El otro día dijiste que querías tener algún día una familia... Que estabas dispuesto a esperar a que yo estuviera preparada, pero ¿Y si aún así no podemos hacer eso juntos?.

Derek la miró desconcertado. Podía darse cuenta de que había mucho más de lo que expresaba con sus palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué no disfrutamos simplemente de lo que ahora tenemos?. Emily, a pesar de todo lo que odio esta situación, prefiero ésto a tener que renunciar a ti. Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no terminas de creértelo?.

Ella se quedó cabizbaja, incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos.

\- Es sólo que a veces me cuesta entender lo que has visto en mi...- Balbuceó tímidamente.

\- ¿Que te cuesta creer...?- Le preguntó con incredulidad- Emily... ¿Qué estás diciendo?. Me fijé en ti desde el mismo día en que te conocí, cuando te sentaste delante de todos y comenzaste a traducir aquel texto en árabe. Y luego, cuando me dijiste que eras una nerd, supe que entre nosotros había una conexión... Me di cuenta entonces de que quería algo más en mi vida que una relación superficial.

Emily estaba impresionada con aquella confesión. Jamás habría imaginado algo así. Estaba convencida de que ella era la única que se había sentido de esa manera. Por fin se sintió capaz de enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?.- Le preguntó perpleja.

\- Porque no pensé que tuviera ninguna oportunidad contigo...Y además, estaba todo el tema de las normas...- Le explicó brevemente.

Podía darse cuenta de su expresión frustrada, y de que parecía realmente arrepentido de no haberlo intentado antes.

\- ¿De veras?... A mí me ocurrió lo mismo...- Admitió ella sin poder ocultar una sonrisa -Así que simplemente me conformé con que fuéramos amigos...- Suspiró suavemente- Vaya par...-Añadió bromeando.

Él la estrechó contra su pecho, y depositó un suave beso en su cabello.

\- Lo único que quiero, es estar contigo...- Le susurró al oído, y luego la miró a los ojos- Y si esto es lo único que podemos tener por el momento... Que así sea...Tendremos un poco más de cuidado, eso es todo... ¿De acuerdo?... No voy a renunciar a ti, solo porque las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles.

Ella sonrió, conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Un poco difíciles? Acabamos de hacer el amor a escondidas en la habitación del hotel donde se hospeda todo un equipo de perfiladores - Le recordó- ¿Cómo crees que puede complicarse más esto?.

Tal vez, nunca debió retar al destino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Heathridge Manor

**Camino 19. Heathridge Manor**

 **-** ¡Mierda!,

Fue lo primero que exclamó Emily cuando extendió su mano a la luz de la mañana, y vio el pedrusco falso que lucía en su dedo anular.

Y luego se levantó de un salto de la cama, aún con su cuerpo casi desnudo envuelto en la sábana del Hotel de Las Vegas donde Derek y ella habían pasado la noche, y comenzó a jadear sin poder creer que aquello no fuera una pesadilla.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!,..¡Oh mierda!.

Continuó recorriendo la habitación de un lado para otro, cada vez más aterrorizada. Aquello no podía ser. No podía haber sucedido. Simplemente Derek y ella no podían haber caído el clásico cliché de casarse borrachos en las vegas.

\- ¡Oh mierda!.

Y fue entonces cuando Derek, definitivamente se despertó con la peor resaca de su vida. Se quedó mirándola con los ojos aún entrecerrados, mientras notaba cómo cada "mierda" resonaba en su cabeza como un martillo.

\- ¡Emily!...¡Por el amor de Dios!...- Le suplicó con la cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada, tratando de atenuar el sonido de sus gritos, cada vez más elevados.

Ella pareció reaccionar a su voz, y casi de un salto, se sentó en la cama junto a él, arrebatándole la almohada de un zarpazo.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo has permitido?!- Le reclamó hecha una furia.

Derek resopló resignado, y se incorporó hasta quedarse apoyado en la cama con los codos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Le preguntó levantando una mano para protegerse de la intensa luz de la mañana- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Y de pronto tenía la mano de Emily, luciendo el pedrusco más hortera que había visto en su vida, delante de sus ojos.

\- ¡De esto!.

\- Mierda...- Susurró

Y luego se levantó de un salto, como si de repente la cama quemara.

\- ¡Mierda!- Repitió nuevamente gritando, incapaz de verbalizar cualquier otra cosa.

Emily suspiró, entornando los ojos..

\- Bueno... Eso fue exactamente lo que yo dije...- Le recordó alzando una ceja.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que Derek, a pesar del color de su piel, estaba realmente lívido. Por un momento pensó que iba a tener que llamar a urgencias.

\- ¿Cuándo?...¿ Cómo?...¿Qué?...- Balbuceó él incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

\- ¡Vaya... !- Exclamó Emily cruzándose de brazos- Y yo que pensaba que te entusiasmaba la idea de casarte conmigo. Siempre es agradable saber que en realidad te produce ese efecto...- Le señaló con ironía.

\- Emily... No tiene gracia.- Le reprochó él, apuntándola con el dedo.

Ella lo miró atónita.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No la tiene?... ¿De veras? ¡No me había dado cuenta!- Le replicó totalmente indignada.

\- A lo mejor sólo es un anillo en un dedo...- Sugirió esperanzado- Tal vez no lo hicimos realmente... Debería haber algún documento si fuera cierto... Un certificado ¿sabes?- Añadió mientras concentraba sus esfuerzos en revisar la ropa que habían llevado el día anterior, y que ahora yacía desperdigada por el suelo, salvo su ropa interior, que ambos conservaban puesta. Finalmente sacó una bola de papel totalmente arrugada, del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, se sentó en la cama y lo estiró con sumo cuidado.

\- "Licencia de matrimonio de Emily Prentiss y Derek Morgan"- Leyó el encabezado. Luego se volvió hacia Emily- Bueno... Tal vez sí que lo hayamos hecho de verdad- Susurró con un suspiro de resignación.

Emily torció el gesto, estrechando la mirada sobre el papel, y luego sobre Morgan.

\- Genial...Así por fin tendré algo que contarle a mi madre cuando la llame...- Añadió con sarcasmo, y acto seguido se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, y tiró de la almohada, cubriéndose la cabeza.

Luego resopló, sin poder creer aún que se hubieran metido en semejante lío. Sólo unos días antes había estado hablando con Derek sobre la necesidad de mantener su relación en secreto, y ahora resultaba que lo habían hecho oficial.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de algo?- Le preguntó Derek con curiosidad. Por más que lo intentaba, su mente estaba en blanco.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada a partir de la quinta copa...

 _ **Un día antes**_

Volvían de un caso realmente espeluznante en Salem, y Morgan le había sugerido a Reid, que hicieran una parada en Las Vegas, para que pudiera visitar a su madre durante un par de días. Como realmente, todo el equipo necesitaba unos días de descanso con urgencia, Reid le había propuesto a Morgan, Emily y J.J. que lo acompañaran, ya que el Jet de cualquier forma haría un pequeño desvío para dejarlo a él allí, antes de seguir hasta Virginia.

\- No puedo, Reid- Se había excusado J.J.- Si tengo un día de descanso, prefiero pasarlo con los niños.

Reid se volvió hacia Emily y Derek, que mataban el aburrimiento, jugando a las cartas.

\- No creo que sea buena idea...- Le dijo Emily con una sonrisa amable, mientras desplegaba una escalera de color frente al trío de Morgan.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó éste, con un resoplido de incredulidad- ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a jugar así a las cartas?.

Se oyeron risitas a su alrededor, e incluso Hotch, que estaba absorto leyendo un informe, un poco alejado del resto, los miró de reojo sonriendo.

\- Eso es una señal para que vayas, Emily- Señaló Rossi, sentado junto a J.J., en uno de los asientos del otro lado del pasillo. - Y tú deberíais acompañarlos, Morgan... A lo mejor así aprendes algo- Se burló.

Derek frunció el ceño, atónito. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en objeto de burlas? Normalmente ese papel solía ocuparlo Reid.

Pero la idea no le parecía mal. ¿Un par de días a solas con Emily, en Las Vegas? Sonaba muy bien..

\- Te lo enseñaría yo, Morgan, pero tengo prohibida la entrada a Los Casinos...- Les recordó Reid torciendo los labios.

Emily sonrió, mientras comenzaba a barajar de nuevo las cartas.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me ganaste al póquer, Reid?- Le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

El resto se echó a reír. Hasta donde cualquiera de ellos podía recordar, eso había sucedido en contadas ocasiones.

\- Bueno...- Replicó Reid, tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿Os venís o no?.

\- ¡Claro!- Exclamó Morgan, justo al mismo tiempo que Emily decía "¡No!", y luego se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro absolutamente desconcertados.

\- No voy a ir solo- Se quejò Derek guiñándole un ojo.

Emily abrió los suyos, estupefacta, y de reojo comprobó que el resto no se hubiera percatado del gesto de Morgan. Suspiró aliviada, cuando no vio ninguna expresión curiosa a su alrededor.

\- Puedes ir con Reid...-Le replicó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¡Oh vamos, princesa!- Exclamó Derek haciendo un mohín- Ya lo oíste... Reid no puede entrar en los casinos...

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que la llamaba así en público pero, sin saber por qué, ahora era algo que le producía un profundo sonrojo, y desvió la mirada, hasta darse de bruces con su botellín de agua. Lo cogió y le dio un par de sorbos con la esperanza de que bajara su temperatura corporal.

\- Venga Emily... Te divertirás- La animó J.J. con una sonrisa.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, Emily habría jurado que detrás de aquella sonrisa aparentemente inocente, había mucho más que un simple deseo de que se divirtiera jugado a las cartas. Apartó la vista de ella, algo confundida, para encontrarse con las caras compungidas de Reid y Derek, justo delante de ella.

\- ¡Oh Por Dios!- Cedió al fin, negando con la cabeza- Está bien...

Reid y Morgan, se miraron complacidos, mientras que Emily soportaba estoicamente, las risas del resto.

Cuando llegaron a Las Vegas, Morgan y Reid absolutamente entusiasmados, practicamente tiraron de Emily arrastrándola fuera del avión, mientras ésta miraba al resto del equipo con expresión de súplica.

Desde el interior del avión, Hotch, Rossi y J.J. contemplaron cómo Reid se adelantaba a Morgan y Emily con paso acelerado, en dirección a la zona del hangar. Estos últimos, totalmente ajenos a las miradas curiosas del resto del equipo, se lo tomaron con más calma. Rossi y J.J. rieron al ver cómo Derek cogía de la mano a una nada emocionada Emily, tratando de que apresurara el paso. Luego, ella se había detenido bruscamente, y éste, después de comprobar que Reid estaba a una distancia prudencial, se había acercado a Emily, y le había susurrado algo al oído. Ésta lo había apartado con un pequeño empujón, con gesto de advertencia. Derek había comenzado a reír, con los brazos en alto, y finalmente ella pareció ceder y dio unos pasos hacia él. Junto siguieron los pasos de Reid, al que ya no podían ver desde el interior del jet. Aún pudieron presenciar cómo Morgan rodeaba a Emily por la cintura mientras caminaban, y justo antes de desaparecer de su vista, le dió un suave beso en el cabello antes de volver a soltarla para reunirse con Reid.

Los tres miembros del equipo que quedaban en el avión, se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que en realidad, para ninguno había sido una sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que esto ha sido buena idea?- Preguntó finalmente Hotch dirigiéndose a Rossi.

Éste se encogió de hombros y miró hacia J.J.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?.

\- Casi desde el principio... O al menos lo sospechaba. Se que estaban quedando de vez en cuando para verse, aunque dudo que ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo que había entre ellos. Pero justo despuès del caso de Florida, lo supe con certeza... ¿Y vosotros?.

\- Para mí fue definitivo ver lo enfadado que estaba Morgan cuando se enteró del asunto de Doyle- Les explicó Rossi. Hotch y J.J. lo miraron, confusos- He estado casado tres veces. Se perfectamente reconocer los celos cuando los veo.- Añadió por toda explicación.

\- Pero no había nada entre ellos en aquella época...- Le señaló Hotch. De hecho, la siguiente vez qeu Derek había visto a Emily fue cuando creyó que había muerto entre sus brazos, Y entonces lo comprendió- Cuando volvió Emily comenzaste a vigilarlos, ¿no?, y ahí te diste cuenta...

Rossi asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú?- Rossi le dirigió ahora la pregunta a Hotch- Hace mucho tiempo que estás evitando emparejarlos en el campo.

\- Fue una precaución. En realidad, no quería creerlo hasta que los he visto juntos ahí abajo...- Confesó con un suspiro de resignación- Esto les va a traer complicaciones... Especialmente con Strauss...

\- Déjame a Erin a mí- Le replicó Rossi crípticamente.

Una vez en Las Vegas, Reid se había despedido de ellos, para dirigirse a la Residencia donde se encontraba su madre, y Morgan y Emily optaron por registrarse en uno de los muchos Hoteles de la zona. Lo hicieron en dos habitaciones diferentes, a sabiendas de que sólo utilizarían una. Pero con García, cualquier precaución era poca.

Emily se desplomó en la cama, rendida.

E inmediatamente, Derek se unió a ella, dejándola inmovilizada debajo de él.

\- ¿A esto es a lo que tu llamas "tener cuidado"?- Le reprendió Emily- ¿Crees que les parecerá normal que tu y yo pasemos un par de días juntos en Las Vegas?.

Derek , que hasta el momento estaba concentrado en recorrer el cuello de Emily con su boca, se incorporó levemente una con sonrisa traviesa.

\- Tenemos dos habitaciones... - Le recordó- De hecho, yo ni siquiera estoy aquí...- Se burló

Emily entornó los ojos, con un jadeo.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que al menos tu lengua lo está...- Le dijo arqueando las cejas.

Derek se echó a reír con suavidad y se apartó a un lado.

\- Venga... Saben que somos buenos amigos... Y en algún momento también quedaremos con Reid... No te preocupes... ¿Qué puede pasar?.

Y lo que pasó fue que unas horas después, ambos habían bebido tanto, que acabaron completamente borrachos delante de la Capilla del Hotel.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo, y de pronto Emily se encontró con Derek de rodillas frente a ella, pidiéndole matrimonio. Ella comenzó a reirse escandalosamente, y aceptó entusiasmada la petición. En menos de cinco minutos, Derek había comprado un anillo por cinco dólares, y practicamente la había arrastrado hasta el interior de la Capilla, donde se dijeron el sí quiero delante de un Elvis Presley casi tan hortera como el anillo con el que Emily amanecería al día siguiente.

De vuelta a la realidad, los recién casados, se miraban entre sí, sin saber cómo demonios iban a salir de aquello.


	20. La compañía

**Capitulo 20. La compañía**

El teléfono de Emily sonó casi a media noche. Lo primero en que pensó, por supuesto, era que debía ser un caso. Rodó en la cama, hasta llegar al otro lado. Derek se había ido a dormir a su casa. Últimamente pasaba casi todas las noches en el apartamento de Emily, y no quería descuidar a Clooney. Presentárselo a Sergio, no era una opción por el momento, y Emily también necesitaba algo de privacidad de vez en cuando. Aún se estaba recuperando del shock de su boda en Las Vegas. Habían acordado, o más bien ella había decidido por ambos, que debían "arreglar" aquel error y solicitar la anulación del matrimonio en cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo para hacerlo.

Sin mirar el identificador de llamada, simplemente se preparó para escuchar la estridente voz de García, pero fue la voz angustiada de Derek la que oyó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Em..

Con solo decir su nombre, ya sabía que había ocurrido algo malo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Trató de parecer calmada, pero su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal

Un silencio al otro lado, hasta que finalmente Derek pareció tomar aire y habló,

\- Desireé ha tenido un accidente de coche. Tengo que ir a Chicago- Le resumió escuetamente.

Emily contuvo la respiración, impresionada por la noticia.

\- ¡Dios mío, Derek!- Exclamó- ¿Es grave?.

\- Aún no sé mucho. Me ha llamado Sarah. Parece que todavía está inconsciente. Yo... Tengo que irme... ¿Puedes sacar a Clooney a pasear mañana por la mañana?- Le pidió.

Emily podia notar su nerviosismo, a pesar de que trataba de mantener el control. Ella sabía perfectamente lo unido que estaba a sus hermanas, y además, Desireé, era la más pequeña. No podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Por supuesto. No te preocupes. Tengo la llave que me dejaste. Mañana pasaré antes de ir a trabajar.

Él pareció tranquilizarse.

\- Gracias. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo- Y luego hizo una pausa- Te quiero, Em- Añadió con naturalidad.

Y colgó.

Emily aún se quedó con el teléfono en la mano durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Habría deseado acompañarlo hasta allí. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo, pero tal y como estaba la situación, ¿Qué más podría hacer?. Ya era suficiente con su pequeño "desliz" de Las Vegas. Estaban en serios problemas, y no podían levantar más sospechas.

Cuando por la mañana, Derek llamó a Hotch para contarle que su hermana había visto a su prima desaparecida años atrás, Emily se quedó de piedra. Ahora Derek no sólo se tenía que preocupar por Desireé, sino que debían rescatar a su prima y enfrentarse a su propia familia por haberles mentido años atrás.

Apenas pudo estar con él durante el caso, y cuando finalmente todo se solucionó, y su prima estuvo sana y salva, aprovechó para pasarse por el Hospital, antes de volver a Virginia. Lo encontró sentado, junto a la cama de Desireé, que parecía dormir profundamente.

\- Ey...- Lo saludó con suavidad al entrar- ¿Cómo está?

Derek se levantó para recibirla, y se abrazaron durante largo rato. Luego se quedaron allí de pie, cogidos de la mano, con la seguridad de que no había nadie del equipo por los alrededores. Estaban todos en el Hotel recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Con calmantes para el dolor, pero mejor. No creen que haya secuelas- Le informó en voz baja. No quería despertarla. Sabía que dormir le serviría para recuperarse antes.

Emily sonrió, mirando hacia ella. "Dios mío", pensó, "en realidad es mi cuñada". Y un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- Voy a quedarme unos días en casa de mi madre. Mi tía y mi prima estarán allí también-Continuó Derek, aún sin soltarle las manos- ¿Seguirás encargándote de Clooney?.

\- Claro- Le aseguró ella, mirando hacia Desireé, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente- Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo- Añadió con un suspiro. Odiaba la idea de estar sin él, después de saber por lo que había pasado.

Derek arqueó las cejas, con expresión traviesa.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a conocer a mi familia?- Se burló de es nuevo.

Emily lo miró con incredulidad, ¿En serio?. ¿Aún le quedaba sentido del humor?.

\- Ya conozco a tu familia, Morgan- Le recordó con un gesto de advertencia.

Derek negó con la cabeza.

\- No como mi esposa..- Le dijo con aquella sonrisa descarada tan típica de él.

Emily entornó los ojos, resignada a soportar que le estuviera recordando continuamente aquello.

\- No estoy muy segura de que tu madre aprobara que te casaras sin invitarla...

\- Lo aprobará en cuanto sepa que lo he hecho contigo...

Ella lo miró atónita. ¿Hablaba en serio?. ¿Estaba pensando en contárselo? No podía creerlo.

\- Derek... No se te ocurra...- Le advirtió con el pánico reflejado en su cara.

Él se echó a reír, y llevando sus manos hasta sus mejillas la besó en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa. Pero ella no tenía fuerzas en aquel momento para rechazarlo. Durante aquel tiempo había echado demasiado de menos su contacto físico. Finalmente, recordó dónde estaba y se separó de él, casi jadeando.

\- No podemos hacer esto aquí... Tu madre o Sarah podrían entrar en cualquier momento- Le recordó nerviosamente.

\- Están en la cafetería... Nos estamos turnando para vigilar a Desireé.

Pero Emily no parecía demasiado convencida.

\- De todas formas... debemos tener cuidado. Después de lo de Las Vegas... No quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si García se pusiera a indagar y lo descubriera.

Derek percibió perfectamente su inquietud. Sabía que tenía razón, pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tuviera. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué había de malo en que conociera a su familia?.

\- Ni mi madre ni mis hermanas lo contarían...- Le aseguró él, volviendo la vista hacia Desireé durante un instante.

Emily dio un paso hacia atrás. Definitivamente hablaba en serio. Y se sintió aterrorizada.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí contigo. ¿Qué excusa daría?.- Le cuestionó, como si él hubiera perdido el juicio- Ya cometimos un grave error al ir a Las Vegas...No podemos permitirnos otro.

Esperó su respuesta, pero él permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera molesto.

\- Derek..

\- ¿Y si no fue un error?. ¿Y si tenía que suceder así?.

Emily lo miró, atónita. ¿De qué hablaba?

\- ¿Qué no fue un error? Morgan... Nos despertamos casados en una habitación de hotel, sin recordar absolutamente nada... No es precisamente el recuerdo que me gustaría tener de mi boda- Le dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Sólo cuando vio su expresión autosuficiente, se percató de su lapsus- No quise decir..- Balbuceó, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Derek acabó con su paciencia- ¡Demonios!- Exclamó finalmente maldiciéndose a sí misma.

\- La próxima vez me aseguraré de que tengas un hermoso recuerdo de nuestra boda...- Se burló él.

Ella resopló tragándose la indignación.

\- Te recuerdo que no habrá próxima vez mientras sigamos casados...- Le señaló, enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

Derek se echó a reír, y se acercó a ella, abrazándola, a pesar de que Emily no se molestó en hacer nada para devolverle el abrazo. Se inclinó sobre su rostro, y le susurro al oído.

\- ¿Esta es nuestra primera pelea de casados, princesa?.

Emily lo apartó de un empujón y lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Derek trataba de contener la risa sin demasiado éxito.

\- Vamos... Lo siento...No te enfades...- Se disculpó volviendo a abrazarla. La besó en la frente, y luego siguió dándole besos de mariposa por su rostro, hasta llegar hasta sus labios, y en ese momento Emily se dio por vencida.

Un pequeño gemido, provocó que ambos se separaran como si quemaran. Se volvieron hacia Desireé, que parecía que se quejaba dormida. Aquello hizo que volvieran a la realidad.

\- Será mejor que me vaya- Le dijo Emily con suavidad- El jet sale en menos de una hora y aún tengo que recoger mis cosas en el Hotel.

Él miró de reojo hacia su hermana, y tras comprobar que seguía dormida, dio un paso hacia Emily, y le acarició el rostro.

\- Te veré en unos días...

Luego la besó de nuevo, pero apenas rozándola, y Emily con una sonrisa en los labios, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Derek se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña, se quedó de piedra. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de estupefacción en la cara.

\- Desi...- Balbuceó nerviosamente.

\- Entonces, hermanito... ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- Se burló de él.

Y Derek jadeó sin saber qué otra cosa hacer que contarle la verdad. Así que simplemente se sentó junto a ella, y comenzó a hablar, tratando de no pensar en la cara que pondría Emily cuando se enterara de que los habían descubierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Varita de zahorí

**Capitulo 21. Varita de Zahorí.**

Cualquier excusa era buena para que el equipo saliera a celebrar, y aunque Emily aún no había firmado el contrato de la compra de la casa de Dupont Circle, finalmente habían decidido reunirse en su apartamento. Por supuesto, ella no había cocinado. Rossi jamás la habría dejado. Se había presentado un par de horas antes en su casa, para preparar la cena. Will y Beth, junto con los niños, también habían acudido. En realidad, Emily estaba feliz de ver a toda su familia junta.

Su apartamento en realidad, no era demasiado grande, pero resultaba acogedor. Por supuesto, se había encargado de eliminar cualquier rastro de la presencia de Derek allí, y ahora conversaba alegremente con el resto del equipo alrededor de la mesa de comedor, mientras Jack y Henry perseguían al pobre Sergio, que finalmente se había ido a refugiar a los pies de Emily.

Se agachó para cogerlo del suelo, y lo puso en su regazo.

\- Oh pauvre Sergio... As-tu peur? ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant vous êtes en sécurité (oh, pobre Sergio,¿ estás asustado?, no te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo)- Le susurró en francés mientras lo acariciaba.

No se dio cuenta de que todos habían dirigido su atención hacia ella hasta que la mesa se quedó en silencio, conmovidos por el modo en que se dirigía al felino, que ahora ronroneaba feliz en brazos de su dueña.. Por supuesto que la habían oído antes hablar en francés, pero les pareció tremendamente dulce la forma en que se comunicaba con él.

Derek por su parte, ya estaba habituado a que le hablara en todos los idiomas que conocía. Aunque casi siempre solía hacerlo en francés o en italiano, sin embargo, el francés sin duda, seguía siendo su favorito. Tanto de Derek como de Sergio.

Emily sonrió un poco avergonzada, y luego se volvió hacia Derek que estaba justo a su lado. Éste, la miró con ternura, quizás más tiempo de lo que se podían permitir, y finalmente le acarició la cabeza al gatito. A pesar de las reticencias iniciales de éste hacia los desconocidos, habían conseguido ser buenos amigos.

\- Voy a llevarlo al dormitorio, para que esté tranquilo- Dijo ella, levantándose de la silla con el felino acurrucado junto a su pecho.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, el resto del equipo aprovechó para terminarse el vino que Rossi había traído de su bodega particular.

\- En la cocina hay otro par de botellas- Recordó Rossi- No sé dónde las habrá puesto Emily.

\- Espera... Las buscaré- Se ofreció Derek poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose seguidamente a la cocina, separada del comedor, sólo por una barra tipo americana.

Cuando Emily volvió a su sitio, éste aún se encontraba allí. Levantó victorioso las dos botellas, mostrándolas al resto.

\- Muy bien hecho, Morgan... Ahora a ver si eres capaz de llegar hasta aquí sin romperlas- Se burló élla.

\- ¿Lo dudas, princesa?- Bromeó él mientras dejaba las botellas momentáneamente en la barra para buscar dentro de la nevera.

Emily sonrió entornando los ojos. El alcohol que había ingerido, había relajado sus precauciones habituales, y se estaban mostrando más naturales delante del resto del equipo. Beth la miró con curiosidad. Hotch no le había dicho nada, pero Derek y Emily tenían demasiada complicidad como para ser sólo compañeros de equipo. No se le escapaba la forma en que se relacionaban entre ellos, ni el modo tan familiar con el que Derek se movía dentro del apartamento. Además, la forma en que él la había mirado mientras le hablaba al gato, había resultado delatador.

Emily se volvió hacia Beth y se quedó perpleja. ¿Por qué la miraba de aquel modo?

\- ¡Oh!, perdona- Se excusó Beth- Sólo me preguntaba si a ti y a Derek no os resulta difícil compaginar la vida personal y profesional- Añadió con una sonrisa sincera- Yo no podría imaginar trabajar todos los días con Aaron. Me volvería loca- Bromeó riendo.

Beth se dio cuenta de que no había sido una pregunta demasiado apropiada, cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Hotch a su lado. Un silencio se hizo en la mesa, mientras que Emily parecía haberse quedado petrificada en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos

Emily, instintivamente, dirigió la vista, durante unos segundos hacia Derek, que seguía en la cocina ajeno a la conversación, enfrascado en Dios sabía qué. Las botellas seguían sobre la barra, y ahora parecía muy interesado en el interior de la nevera.

\- No son pareja...- Le aclaró rapidamente García, de forma tan torpe que sólo consiguió empeorarlo. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Emily parecía que se había quedado muda- Además, Emily sale con alguien.

\- ¿De veras?- Se sorprendió Beth, observando las caras de circunstancias de todos los miembros del equipo, que no sabían hacia dónde mirar- Pensé que... Lo siento...- Se disculpó con la confusión reflejada en la cara.

\- Sólo somos amigos- Consiguió susurrar Emily cuando por fin consiguió volver a respirar. Sonrió nerviosamente deseando que su copa estuviera llena hasta rebosar. Por lo menos habría sabido qué hacer con las manos.

Al instante, Derek la llamó desde la cocina.

\- ¡Em...! ¿No nos quedan cervezas?...-Le preguntó totalmente absorto en su búsqueda- Pensé que habíamos comprado...- Añadió casi para sí mismo, totalmente inconsciente de la familiaridad de su comentario.

Emily quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando utilizó aquel diminutivo. No recordaba que jamás lo hubiera hecho en público. ¿Y que era eso de "si no nos quedan cervezas"?. ¿A qué había venido eso?. ¿No sabía de quién estaba rodeado?. ¡Por supuesto que no!, al fin y al cabo, todos tenían sus ojos fijos en ella, no en él.

\- En el congelador... Hay un par de ellas- Le informó cuando pudo reaccionar.-Las puse ahí hace un par de horas para que se enfriaran- Respiró hondo y se volvió al resto, tratando de fingir que todo era absolutamente normal. Pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

Cuando Derek regresó a su sitio, se encontró a una Emily absolutamente mortificada, y demasiados pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Se volvió hacia Emily, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que había ocurrido, pero ésta súbitamente apartó la vista, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tomando un sorbo de una de las cervezas, y dejando la otra sobre la mesa, justo delante de Emily. La contempló durante un momento- No estoy seguro de que debas seguir bebiendo, princesa, tus mejillas parecen semáforos- Se burló de ella.

Su comentario, sólo empeoró la situación, al menos para Emily, porque el resto del equipo tuvo que contenerse para sofocar la risa. Derek les dirigió una expresión desconcertada.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Beth con él- Creo que he metido la pata... Pensé que erais pareja... Perdonad de verdad.. Ya García me ha dicho que Emily está saliendo con alguien...¡Que vergüenza!... - Añadió profundamente arrepentida.

Y ahora Derek comprendió el motivo del rubor de Emily. Sonrió para sus adentros, y se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Así que tienes novio?- Le preguntó Morgan con sumo interés, arqueando las cejas- ¿Cómo se llama?. ¿Cómo es que no nos lo has presentado?

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿En serio? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa?.

\- ¡Oh!- Intervino García con una gran sonrisa- Se llama Daniel... Y todos estamos esperando a que nos lo presente- Continuó ignorando la expresión de advertencia de J.J.

\- ¿Para qué quieres conocerlo? ¿Temes la competencia?- Le replicó ella demasiado orgullosa para aceptar sus bromas.

Derek ignoró su comentario.

\- Lo único que lamentaría es que lo hubieras metido en tu jacuzzi antes que a mí... Yo lo pedí antes...- Le replicó con descaro.

Emily abrió los ojos atónita. ¿A qué había venido eso?.

\- No es lo suficiente grande para que tú y tu ego quepáis, ¿sabes?.

Su tono mordaz hizo reír a los presentes, que contemplaban divertidos la escena.

\- ¿Es también del F.B.I.?- Les interrumpió Beth, intrigada por aquel supuesto novio que nadie conocía.

Emily se quedó lívida, sintiendo todos los ojos sobre ella.

\- Esto...- Titubeó nerviosamente.

\- No es del F.B.I., pero por lo que Emily cuenta... Está muy bien armado.- Le respondió García con la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire dibujada en la cara.- Además de musculoso, impulsivo y muy caliente.

\- ¡Penélope!- Exclamó escandalizada J.J.

Y Emily se quiso morir de nuevo. ¿Pero qué pasaba con García?. ¿Por qué había decidido contar todas sus confidencias de la noche de chicas?. De nuevo, tuvo que soportar las risas de todos, y lo que era peor, la expresión engreída de Derek.

\- Mmmm... Eso explica lo satisfecha que pareces últimamente...- Le dijo Derek con sonrisa traviesa..

Emily entornó los ojos, y con un suspiro de fastidio aceptó su humillación, ahogándola en más alcohol.

Afortunadamente, J.J. acudió en su ayuda, y rápidamente consiguió cambiar de tema.

Aquella noche, después de que todos se marcharan, un pensamiento se instaló en su mente. Si Beth se había dado cuenta de lo que había entre los dos. ¿Era posible que un equipo de perfiladores lo hubiera pasado por alto? La respuesta sin lugar a dudas, era "no", a pesar de que aún tratara de engañarse a si misma. De repente, todo era demasiado real. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para algo así.


	22. Perfil 101

Hola!. Os dejo el capítulo 22. Es más bien un capítulo de transición, pero necesitaba hacerlo así para enfocar el final de la historia. Al final, he decidido no hacer segunda parte, sino añadir un par de capítulos más al final de temporada de la serie. Cuando pueda iré publicando los siguientes. Normalmente tengo siempre algo adelantados los capítulos, pero a partir de aquí, no tengo nada más escrito.

Gracias por leer!.

 **Capitulo 22. Perfil 101**

Realmente había sido un día extraño. El equipo había pasado la mañana dando una conferencia sobre cómo desarrollaban su trabajo, a un grupo de estudiantes. Luego, se habían despedido de Rossi que, como cada año, el día de su cumpleaños, tenía cita con un asesino en serie en la prisión donde estaba recluido. Era una cita obligada, ya que todos los años le revelaba el nombre y la localización de una de sus víctimas. Habían insistido en acompañarle, pero él había rehusado.

Finalmente volvieron a la UAC, y allí Emily se llevó la sorpresa del día. Strauss, que se acababa de reincorporar, la había llamado a su despacho. Emily había acudido prepararada para cualquier tipo de amenaza o coacción, y sin embargo se encontró con sus más sinceras disculpas por su comportamiento anterior. No confesó en ningún momento que conocía su relación con Derek, pero no había hecho falta. Sin embargo, le había advertido de que, a pesar de que no iba presionarla de ninguna manera, ni a ella ni a Derek, había cargos superiores a ella con los que podrían tener problemas. No era una sorpresa para Emily, sabía de sobra que desde su vuelta, la Unidad estaba siendo vigilada con lupa, y ella especialmente. Cualquier error, podría hacer caer a todo el equipo al completo. Salió de allí haciendo las paces de alguna manera con Strauss, pero al mismo tiempo, con el temor de que su relación con Derek pudiera perjudicarlos no solo a ellos, sino al resto. Hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

A Derek, únicamente le contó que Strauss parecía que había dado un paso atrás, y que no habría problemas con ella. Decidió obviar el resto de sus temores.

Y comenzó a darle vueltas a la idea de que quizás había sido un error volver a la Unidad, y no sólo por su relación con Morgan. Podía darse perfecta cuenta, de que aún tenía muchas heridas que cicatrizar. No estaba segura de que fuera el lugar correcto para hacerlo. Las pesadillas estaban volviendo con fuerza y, además, después de lo ocurrido durante la reunión de hacia unos días, estaba segura de que el equipo sospechaba de ellos mas de lo que había imaginado. Se sentía como si supiera que todo se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro, y no pudiera hacer nada para evitar.

Estaba ensimismada pensando en todo ello, mientras cortaba el tomate de la ensalada que estaba preparando.

La mano de Derek sobre su cadera, la sobresaltó de tal manera que se volvió hacia él con el cuchillo apuntándole directamente al pecho.

\- ¡Ey Princesa!- Exclamó él con las manos en alto, y bastante preocupado por su reacción- Sólo soy yo...

No era la primera vez que la veía saltar de aquel modo. Emily no había mentido cuando le había confesado que aún miraba a sus espaldas cuando oía cualquier ruido. Siempre le había inquietado su actitud hipervigilante, pero parecía que había empeorado en los últimos días.

\- ¡Por Dios, Derek! ¡Deja de hacer eso!.- Exclamó tratando de recuperar la respiración, al tiempo que dejaba el cuchillo sobre la encimera- Podría habértelo clavado.

Se quedó apoyada contra la barra, y se frotó la sien con la mano. Derek enseguida se percató del miedo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con suavidad- Em...

Le tomó la mano, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Nada...- Negó ella con la cabeza- Sólo me he asustado.

\- Estás en casa Emily...- Le recordó Derek. Llevaba todo el día comportándose de un modo extraño, y desde hacía unas noches, las pesadillas habían vuelto a reaparecer, aunque ella al día siguiente fingía no recordar nada.

\- Como si eso pudiera detenerle...- Susurró ella para sí misma, casi sin pensar.

Derek se quedó perplejo, tratando de ver más allá de sus palabras. ¿Estaba hablando de Doyle?. ¿Era posible?.

\- ¿Detener a quién?- Y le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla.

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento, y le dirigió una expresión desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué?.

Derek podía ver perfectamente que estaba en su propio mundo.

\- Has dicho como si eso pudiera detenerle...

Y Emily frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó- No sé por qué he dicho eso...

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Emily como si de repente no supiera qué hacía allí, y Derek realmente preocupado.

\- ¿Esto es por lo de Strauss?. ¿Te dijo algo más?.

\- No...- Contestó ella precipitadamente- Todo está bien... De veras..Ya te he dicho que se disculpó.- Le aseguró, aunque a ojos de Morgan, parecía cualquier cosa menos segura- ¿Querrías venir conmigo a ver la casa? Me vendría bien una opinión experta- Le propuso con la única intención de cambiar de tema.

Derek se dio cuenta de su treta, pero no trató de forzarla.

\- Por supuesto. Dime cuándo, y te acompañaré.- Aceptó él, encantado.

Ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

\- Bien...

Después de cenar, se sentaron a ver juntos una película. Emily estaba cansada, y pronto se quedó dormida abrazada a Derek. En sueños, la oyó quejarse y gemir. No era extraño, aunque le desesperaba un poco no poder hacer nada más por ayudarla.

\- Shhhhh- Le susurró suavemente al oído, tratando de no despertarla- Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo.

Pareció tranquilizarse, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Derek se levantó del sillón y la cubrió con una manta. Antes de irse a la cama, se detuvo a contemplarla durante unos minutos.

Y por primera vez, sintió que la posibilidad de perderla, era absolutamente real. Y ello, a pesar de que formalmente aún seguían casados. Supuestamente debían haber firmado los papeles de la anulación, pero por alguna razón u otra, siempre encontraban algo mejor que hacer. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de ello, por supuesto y, mientras tanto, los papeles acabaron relegados a un cajón del escritorio.

El olor de las tortitas la despertó.

\- Buenos días, princesa- La saludó un sonriente Derek sentado justo frente a ella, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

Emily se desperezó, aún sin terminar de ser consciente de que había dormido en el sillón. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Derek y se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada.

\- Gracias...

Su voz sonaba demasiado frágil. Aquel día, toda ella se veía frágil.

\- He pensado que si quieres podemos pasar hoy a ver la casa- Le dijo él tratando de animarla.

\- Me parece bien...

Probó las tortitas, pero definitivamente no tenía hambre. Aún así, consiguió forzarse a comerlas. No quería hacer sentir mal a Derek después del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para alegrarla. Pero ella se sentía triste, y asustada y ansiosa... todo al mismo tiempo. La presión de que el equipo supiera de su relación y las consecuencias que podrían acarrerar, estaban haciendo mella en ella. De pronto, todo parecía demasiado real, y no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Estaba aterrorizada, y al mismo tiempo se sentía miserable por desear salir corriendo cuando delante de ella tenía al hombre más increíble que había conocido.

Derek la observó comer en silencio. Cuando terminó, retiró la bandeja, y la besó en los labios.

\- Oye. Si prefieres quedarte en casa, lo podemos dejar para otro día...- Le propuso. A Derek no le gustaba para nada la expresión de su rostro. Y podía ver que no había dormido demasiado.

\- No..., vamos...

Poco después estaban de camino a la casa que se suponía iba a comprar. Aunque cada vez, estaba menos convencida.


	23. Hit and Run

**23\. Hit and Run.**

La casa de Dupont Circle, era realmente hermosa. Sin embargo, durante su visita, Derek se había dado cuenta de que Emily parecía sentirse incómoda entre sus paredes. Cuando salieron de allí, pudo percibir fácilmente sus dudas.

\- No sé- Murmuró ella con la incertidumbre reflejada en la cara.

Derek se detuvo delante de ella. No podía entender qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- Emily, ¿Qué no sabes? Es un hermoso lugar.

\- Hay grietas en los cimientos- Le recordó ella. Y era cierto, durante la visita, había sido precisamente Derek el que las había descubierto.

\- Las grietas se pueden arreglar- Le dijo a sabiendas de que era sólo una excusa. No era extraño que hubiera grietas en casas tan antiguas. Él mismo había reparado muchas durante sus restauraciones.

\- No, solo se pueden esconder- Le rebatió ella con contundencia- Aún seguirán allí.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que el lugar se derrumbe?- Se burló él.

\- Tengo miedo de que nunca sea lo fuerte que fue.- Le replicó ella.

Y en ese momento, él tomó conciencia de que había mucho más detrás de aquel comentario. Seguía en esa actitud extraña en la que se había instalado desde hacía días, y no conseguía llegar hasta ella.

\- Ok. Alguien no tiene muchas ganas- Le preguntó directamente- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero ella sólo suspiró, y lo miró con aquellos ojos que parecían esconder demasiado miedo detrás.

\- No lo sé...- Le respondió finalmente- Cuando vine por primera vez, me sentí como en casa... Y ahora se me hace cuesta arriba- Le explicó esperando que él pudiera comprenderlo. Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría si ella misma estaba hecha un lío?- La gente mata por oportunidades como esta. ¿Estoy loca por dejarla?.

Y Derek se planteó sin realmente la había estado presionando demasiado. Era lo último que quería. A estas alturas sabía que no estaba hablando sólo de la casa, que realmente las grietas a las que se refería, no eran las que estaban en las paredes. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Cómo si fuera a derrumbarse?. Su primer impulso, fue decirle que todo iría bien, que debía seguir intentándolo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía ser egoísta con ella.

\- Bueno, debes hacer lo mejor para ti- Le aconsejó. La decisión debía ser de ella, y él no debía intervenir- Seguir tus instintos. ¿Qué te dicen?.

Ella lo miró durante unos instantes sin saber qué contestar.

\- Que no estoy preparada para esto...- Confesó al fin. Y era cierto, en eso se resumía todo, a pesar de sus intentos por negarlo.

Derek no necesitó nada más.

\- Emily... - Le dijo con suavidad- No estás hablando sólo de la casa...

Ella se quedó perpleja. La había leído como un libro abierto. Sin embargo, la idea de hacerle daño, le impedía ser sincera del todo con él.

\- No sé que quieres decir con eso...- Susurró, apartando la mirada.

Pero él no se lo permitiría. No teniendo conocimiento de que estaba viviendo una vida que no quería.

\- Claro que lo sabes... - Le rebatió buscando su mirada, hasta que finalmente ella levantó la vista hacia él- Dime... ¿Te sientes presionada por lo nuestro?

\- ¡No...!- Negó ella tajantemente- Tú eres lo único que me mantiene cuerda...- Y luego la inseguridad volvió a su voz- Pero no sé...

\- Si es suficiente...- Completó la frase por ella.

Lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver lo mucho que aquello le estaba afectando. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Le había dicho una y mil veces que estaba enamorado de ella, y sin embargo, ella parecía vivir en medio de la oscuridad. Como si estuviera en un pozo del que no podía salir.

\- Derek.. Realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora...- Le suplicó con los ojos húmedos.

No hubo oportunidad de terminar la conversación, porque inmediatamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar. García les estaba avisando de que habían atracado un banco. Inmediatamente, volvieron al modo profesional y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Y todo fue una locura a partir de ahí. El atraco, la explosión en el banco, el secuestro de Will, y luego cómo Emily tuvo que jugarse la vida para salvarlo.

Todo lo sucedido les hizo reflexionar a ambos sobre lo que querían. Ambos sabían que no podían seguir estancados de aquella manera. Eran bastante conscientes de que el equipo debía estar al tanto de su relación, aunque hubieran optado por la discreción, lo que los dos agradecían. Debían seguir hacia adelante, en una dirección u otra. Derek trató de terminar su conversación con Emily, pero ella se las había ingeniado para esquivarlo, hasta que finalmente la acorraló en la boda de J.J.

Allí finalmente le confesó que deseaba marcharse desde que había regresado, y que se estaba planteando aceptar la propuesta de Clyde. Derek lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por apartarla de él, pero en realidad, no podía hacer nada más que esperar que ella cambiara de parecer. Pero sólo con mirar sus ojos, sabía que en realidad, ya tenía la decisión tomada. La única razón por la que permanecía en Virginia, era por él. Luego los había interrumpido García, y no pudo estar de nuevo con ella a solas, hasta horas después, durante la fiesta.

Emily había estado charlando y hablando con el resto del equipo. Disfrutando de la que quizás fuera la última noche juntos. Derek esperaba la oportunidad de tenerla únicamente para él, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando la encontró sola, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Se acercó hasta ella, y le tomó la mano. Emily levantó la vista hacia él, perpleja.

\- Baila conmigo...- Le pidió con suavidad.

La pista de baile estaba llena de gente. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y todos parecían divertirse. Hotch bailaba con Beth, Reid con García, Rossi conversaba en una esquina con Strauss, y J.J y Will estaban abrazados mientras jugaban con Henry, que parecía no cansarse nunca a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Emily simplemente le tendió la mano, y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile. Poco le importaba ya lo que el resto pudiera pensar. Se iba, y ya no podría perjudicar al equipo. Cuando la estrechó contra su cuerpo, ella simplemente reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Bailaron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de su cercanía..

\- ¿Por qué no me estás pidiendo que me quede?- Le preguntó Emily con suavidad.

Derek la apartó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, pero ambos continuaron meciéndose al compás de la música. A esas horas, ya sólo se oían melodías lentas.

\- Porque no sería justo para ti- Le confesó, acariciándole el rostro. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ella no se lo habría permitido por temor a que alguien los viera en aquella actitud demasiado íntima, pero ni siquiera se inmutó- Te quiero, ya lo sabes, pero no dejaré que hagas ningún sacrificio por mí. Si necesitas irte un tiempo, lo entenderé.. Sé que aún tienes dudas con lo nuestro- Añadió con cierta tristeza.

Emily negó con la cabeza, desconcertada por su suposición.

\- No tengo dudas... Yo también te quiero...- Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo. No fue consciente de sus propias palabras hasta que vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Derek. Emily sonrió antes de continuar- Derek... Yo... Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti... Así que supongo que es amor... Es sólo que ahora no puedo estar aquí...

Derek se detuvo un momento, contemplándola. Tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Siempre había esperado que ella lo dijera en voz alta, y resultaba irónico que hubiera reunido el valor para hacerlo justo cuando había decidido marcharse. Pensó que tal vez, esa era precisamente la razón.

\- ¿Y en qué punto nos deja esto?- Le preguntó, dejando de nuevo las manos caer sobre sus caderas- Estarás a un océano de distancia...

Emily asintió levemente, dándose cuenta de que él había dado por hecho que su relación terminaría desde el momento en que se marchara. Pero ¿Era eso lo que ella quería realmente?.

\- ¿Quieres continuar esto?.- Le respondió con otra pregunta. Su voz sonó demasiado nerviosa como para estar segura de la respuesta.

\- Por supuesto..- Le respondió él con absoluta sinceridad, y luego vio el miedo en sus ojos- Salvo que tú...- Añadió con el mismo temor con el que ella le había hecho la pregunta.

Se encontraban en mitad de la pista de baile, sin moverse, mientras el resto seguía bailando a su alrededor, y los miraban con curiosidad. Emily con las manos sobre el pecho de Derek, dejándose acariciar su cintura por sus manos.

\- No... Yo también..- Replicó ella rápidamente. Y ambos sonrieron ante la torpeza con la que estaban llevando el tema. Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, sin duda, pensando lo mismo- Sólo que no sé si será demasiado difícil- Le planteó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Derek contuvo una carcajada, y la tomó del mentón con su mano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te asustan las cosas difíciles, princesa?.- Le recordó con un guiño travieso.

Emily cogió su mano, la besó dulcemente, y luego la llevó hasta su pecho.

\- Cuando vi esa pareja de ancianos... después de la explosión...Pensé en nosotros...Sentí envidia de su historia de amor... Y deseé tener lo mismo que ellos... Contigo...

Mantuvo sus ojos en él, esperando su reacción, pero Derek simplemente parecía haberse quedado paralizado. Finalmente, miró a su alrededor, se separó de ella y tiró suavemente de su mano.

\- Vamos...- Le dijo cuando se dio cuenta del desconcierto en su cara.

Lo miró con expresión de interrogación, pero finalmente lo siguió a través del jardín hasta que estuvieron apartados de todos los invitados. Derek se detuvo junto a una zona arbolada, y como si fuera un adolescente, se ocultó de la mirada del resto detrás de un enorme roble.

\- Derek... ¿Qué?...- Balbuceó con una sonrisa perpleja.

Y simplemente la tomó de la cintura y la besó en los labios hasta que prácticamente chocaron contra el árbol. Continuaron besándose, ajenos a todo el gentío hasta que finalmente se separaron y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, aún con las manos de Derek alrededor de la cintura de Emily.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos sigamos escondiendo?- Se burló ella- No creo que ahí haya una sola persona que no sepa que estamos juntos.

Derek fingió estar sorprendido por su argumento. En realidad, Emily tenía razón, pero formalmente aún estaba en la UAC, así que era preferible evitar cualquier problema.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Incluso Daniel lo sabe?- Le recordó él con expresión traviesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

\- No lo he visto por aquí... Y en cualquier caso... Besas mucho mejor que él...- Le replicó en tono sugerente.

\- No sé si has podido comparar lo suficiente...- Añadió Derek frunciendo el gesto. Y acto seguido, volvió a besarla hasta casi dejarla sin aliento. Luego se apartó ligeramente dejando apenas la distancia de un suspiro entre sus labios.- Creo que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi- Le susurró dejando besos de mariposas en su rostro.

\- Creo que te quiero desde antes de conocerte...- Respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida..

Y ahora fue Emily quien cerró la distancia entre ellos, sin temores y sin dudas, sabiendo a ciencia cierta, que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte que cualquier océano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. He querido respetar el final de temporada y aunque en realidad éste podría servir perfectamente para terminar la historia, mi idea es escribir dos capítulos más, especialmente pensados para los que no les guste la idea de que Emily se vaya a Londres._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	24. Cruzando un océano

**Capítulo 24. Cruzando un océano.**

Después de casi cuatro meses en Londres, Emily por fin había acabado de desempaquetar las cajas de la mudanza. Supuso que eso era una señal de que finalmente se había adaptado, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico dadas las circunstancias actuales. Derek la había ido a visitar en un par de ocasiones, y ella lo había hecho una vez más, sin que su antiguo equipo lo supiera. No es que no los echara de menos, pero ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos que trataban de aprovechar todas las ocasiones que surgieran para poder estar juntos.

Y ahora la oportunidad se presentaba de nuevo, auspiciada por la celebración de las olimpiadas. Morgan y Penélope trabajarían con ella para garantizar la seguridad de la ciudad. Por supuesto, Emily estaba entusiasmada, así que cuando los tuvo frente a frente en el aeropuerto, se abalanzó a abrazarlos. Recibió una efusiva respuesta de García, y otra más comedida de Morgan. Aún no se habían atrevido a confirmar ante el equipo su relación, quizás por miedo a que se hiciera demasiado real, quizás porque aún esperaban a estar seguros de que funcionaría.

Varios días después, Derek y Emily apenas habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas. Entre el trabajo, y la presencia de García, resultaba complicado cualquier gesto íntimo. Derek le había confesado que estaba bastante seguro de que parte del equipo no tenía idea de en qué punto estaban, y en realidad ni siquiera se habían atrevido a mencionarle el tema, según su teoría, porque estaban bastante desconcertados.

Aquella noche, Emily se había retrasado en el trabajo, y cuando volvió a su apartamento, se encontró con que Derek estaba solo, cocinando algo para cenar.

\- Huele bien...- Dijo al entrar en la cocina. Miró a su alrededor buscando la presencia de Penélope. Pero no había rastro.

\- Y sabe mejor...- Añadió él. Luego siguió la dirección de sus ojos- No la busques, no está. Ha hecho un par de amigos en tu trabajo y se la han llevado a enseñarle la ciudad. Me ha garantizado que no volverá hasta tarde- Continuó guiñándole un ojo.

Emily se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego apoyó sus manos en su pecho.

\- Supongo que tenemos que estarle agradecidos- Le susurró cerrando la distancia entre ambos y dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Derek la atrapó entre sus brazos y profundizó en el beso. Sólo cuando comenzó a humear el horno, abrió los ojos recordando que tenía un guiso dentro. Se apartó de ella a toda prisa y lo apagó antes de que se produjera el desastre, mientras que Emily contenía la risa. Abrió la puerta y con una manopla sacó el pollo que estaba cocinando y lo colocó sobre la encimera.

\- Creo que he salvado al paciente- Bromeó con un suspiro de alivio.

Luego se acercó de nuevo a ella y volvió a rodear su cintura con sus manos.

\- ¿Dónde estábamos?- Le preguntó con expresión traviesa.

\- Creo que en algún punto entre la cocina y el dormitorio- Contestó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior de aquella forma tan suya. Derek tenía que reconocer que aquel gesto lo volvía loco.

\- Pensé que tenías hambre- Le señaló él en voz baja, acercándose a su boca.

Emily suspiró con fingida indiferencia.

\- ¡Oh!... La tengo...- Susurró suavemente, mientras humedecía sus labios con su lengua.

Derek le dirigió una expresión descarada, y sin previo aviso, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde consiguió deshacerse de la ropa de ambos en un tiempo récord.

Cuando la tuvo ante sí, tumbada sobre la cama, recorrió su rostro delicadamente con su boca, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien, hasta el mínimo detalle. De su rostro, bajó con sus labios y sus manos hasta su cuello, después siguió con sus pechos deteniéndose allí más tiempo, mientras la oía gemir de placer. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrerlos con su lengua, y luego siguió hacia abajo, hasta que sus manos dieron con su vientre. Bajó un poco más, hasta su monte de venus. De pronto se detuvo, y volvió sus ojos hasta el lugar donde ahora se posaban sus manos. Emily hacía deporte, y su vientre era totalmente liso, pero ahora podía darse cuenta perfectamente del pequeño abultamiento justo debajo de su ombligo. En otras circunstancias, quizás le habría pasado desapercibido, pero había recorrido cada centímetro de su piel tantas veces como para que sus manos comenzaran a temblar ligeramente mientras hacía las conexiones necesarias.

Y además, Emily se había quedado en completo silencio.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos. La interrogó con la mirada, aún confuso, y a cambio recibió su mirada transparente, y una tímida sonrisa, que le confirmó lo que sospechaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Le preguntó suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

\- Quería decírtelo en persona...- Susurró ella besando la palma de su mano- Necesitaba ver la expresión de tu cara.

Luego Derek bajó la vista hacia su vientre, y lo acarició con delicadeza antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo hacia ella.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?.

\- De casi doce semanas.- Le informó. Vio cómo abría los ojos sorprendido, desde luego no esperaba que estuviera tan avanzada, casi al final del primer trimestre- Soy un poco desastre, y me enteré tarde. Creo que no me atrevía a creerlo y tardé en hacerme el test...- Añadió ella un poco avergonzada por haber sido tan descuidada- Te has perdido las náuseas... Eso es todo.

Pero él parecía decepcionado.

\- Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para eso...- Le dijo con sinceridad- Emily... No quiero perderme nada más...Si tengo que mudarme aquí... Lo haré, pero quiero participar en todo.

La conmovió la genuina preocupación en su rostro. Sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Le acarició el rostro con la mano.

\- No tendrás que venir aquí... Hay una vacante de director en la oficina de enlace entre la Interpol y el FBI en Virginia... He solicitado el puesto y Clyde me ha hecho el favor de recomendarme... Y bueno, me han aceptado... Tardará aún algunas semanas en hacerlo efectivo... Ya sabes...

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Sus labios silenciaron el resto de su monólogo, y al fin y al cabo, Emily tampoco estaba interesada en terminarlo.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero...?- Le dijo cuando finalmente se apartó de ella- Emily... ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho?.

Y fue entonces cuando Emily vio la ligera humedad en sus ojos. Rara vez había visto llorar a Derek. Supo en ese instante por qué se había enamorado de él.

\- He de confesar que estaba un poco asustada... Sabía que te ibas a alegrar pero tenía miedo de que esto nos fuera demasiado grande... Aún lo tengo.- Se sinceró con él, con un ligero temblor en su voz- No sé cómo se lo vamos a decir al resto... Y tu familia... No sabe nada de ésto...- Y luego recordó aquel tema que normalmente solían ignorar deliberadamente- Por no hablar de ese pequeño asunto de Las Vegas...- Añadió con un suspiro.

Derek inconscientemente esquivó su mirada.

\- ¿Qué?- Le interrogó ella desconcertada.- Derek... ¿Qué...?.

\- No deberías preocuparte porque mi familia se entere...- Admitió él con expresión de disculpa. Emily lo miró perpleja- Desi nos oyó en el hospital...

Antes de que terminara la frase, Emily se había apartado de él bruscamente, quedándose sentada en la cama, mientras lo miraba estupefacta.

\- ¿Y no me lo dijiste?- Le recriminó sorprendida. Aunque era evidente que no lo había hecho.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No quería que te diera un ataque de pánico... Lo saben todo...Ya te dije que no lo contarían...

Emily lo miró ofendida.

\- ¡¿Un ataque de pánico?!- Le reprochó- ¡¿Crees que soy una histérica?!.

Derek se quedó en silencio meditando detenidamente qué responder. Sabía que estaba definitivamente perdido, contestara lo que contestara, no tenía opción de ganar aquella batalla.

\- No... No lo eres... En absoluto...- Replicó él finalmente de forma condescendiente.

Ella jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¿Me estás dando la razón como si estuviera loca?- Lo cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Derek suspiró. Ahí estaba de nuevo. La pequeña niña de cinco años con una rabieta. Así que simplemente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó absolutamente desconcertada. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿A qué venía esa actitud de ignorarla?.

Derek, que ya se había puesto los boxers y tenía en sus manos sus vaqueros, la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me ahorro la discusión y me voy directamente a dormir al sillón, princesa...- Se burló de ella.

Y ella abrió la boca para replicarle pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir. Se levantó de la cama,envuelta en la sábana, y se acercó a él. Puso su mano sobre su hombro, para detenerlo.

\- No te vayas...- Le rogó suavemente- Lo siento... No debí ponerme así... - Y luego le dirigió una mirada traviesa- ¿Son las hormonas...?- Le sugirió a sabiendas de que sus rabietas no tenían nada que ver con su embarazo.

Derek se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. La agarró de la cintura y la volvió a estrechar contra su cuerpo.

\- Ven aquí, pequeña fierecilla...- Le susurró y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Después volvió a cogerla en brazos y nuevamente la llevó hasta la cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Regreso a casa

_¡Hola! Hasta aquí esta historia. Os dejo el último capítulo. Gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os guste el final._

 **25\. Regreso a casa.**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no me lo notarán?.

Era la enésima vez que Emily le preguntaba a Derek si creía que el resto del equipo se daría cuenta de su embarazo. De camino hacia la casa de Rossi, donde le habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, su estado de nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que se acercaban. Derek resopló resignado a responder la misma cuestión una y otra vez.

\- No.. Emily... No tienen por qué notarlo... - La tranquilizó nuevamente. Y era cierto, aunque estaba de casi dieciséis semanas, aún podía ocultar su embarazo bajo su ropa. Luego apartó la vista de la carretera un segundo sólo para encontrarse con su rostro angustiado. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo?- No sé por qué estás tan asustada... De cualquier modo terminarán enterándose y hoy es el mejor día para contarlo, ¿no crees?- Añadió con voz calmada.

\- Pero no saben...- Argumentó ella.

\- Claro que lo saben...Que todos estén jugando a ignorar que estamos juntos es otro tema... Sólo nos están dando espacio.- Le rebatió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron a la casa de Rossi, y Derek estacionó frente a la entrada. Reconocía todos los coches del resto de miembros del equipo, y supuso que eran los últimos en llegar. Y entonces oyó cómo ella suspiraba con un pequeño gemido mientras miraba aterrorizada hacia la puerta de entrada.

\- Vamos Em... Todo irá bien- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Derek se bajó del coche, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta. Practicamente tuvo que tirar de ella para sacarla del coche, y luego la llevó de la mano hasta la entrada. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos antes de pulsar el timbre.

Segundos después los recibía un animado Rossi, que se abalanzó sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Emily rezó para que no notara el abultamiento de su vientre. Cuando se apartó, la miró un poco confuso.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Se interesó. A él tampoco le había pasado desapercibida su expresión de pánico.

Emily abrió la boca para contestar, pero Derek no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

\- Sólo está cansada...El vuelo se retrasó un poco- Le explicó someramente mirándola de reojo. En realidad, ella había llegado por la mañana, sólo que había estado recluida en la casa de Derek descansando hasta la tarde.

Con el brazo de Rossi rodeando sus hombros, entró hasta la sala donde el resto del equipo se apresuró a saludarla con entusiasmo. En segundos se vio rodeada de toda su familia. Aquel día no estaba solo el equipo, sino también Will, Beth y los niños. Le dirigió una expresión burlona a Rossi cuando comprobó que incluso Strauss se encontraba allí.

Como pudo, comenzó a responder el interrogatorio al que fue sometida entre todos. Querían saber cómo había estado, cómo había ido todo en Londres, los pormenores de su nuevo trabajo y además García la puso al corriente del estado actual de Sergio. Emily se sorprendió al ver lo que Jack y Henry habían crecido, y no pudo evitar pensar en su propio hijo. Derek, mientras, contemplaba la escena con diversión, apartado prudencialmente del barullo. Sólo cuando Emily, que comenzaba a estar abrumada, lo miró con cara de súplica, se acercó a ella para rescatarla.

\- Chicos... Sé que os alegráis mucho de verla... Pero necesita respirar...- Se burló él, mientras le indicaba la zona de sofás que Rossi había dispuesto alrededor de una mesita de centro. Emily se dirigió allí y se sentó, con las piernas recogidas sobre el sillón. Derek se sentó a su lado, impidiendo que nadie la agobiara más de lo que parecía estar. Algunos miembros del equipo, tomaron asiento a su alrededor, mientras que otros permanecieron de pie muy cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció Rossi con amabilidad mientras descorchaba un vino de su bodega.

Derek y Emily se miraron entre sí, y luego ella se volvió hacia Rossi.

\- Tal vez luego... Creo que aún no me he recuperado del vuelo...- Se excusó con una sonrisa.

Rossi la miró perplejo, pero con un gesto de asentimiento, pasó a llenar las copas del resto.

\- Oye, Emily... ¿Va todo bien? Pareces tensa.

La voz de Reid sonó a su lado. Se sorprendió de que nuevamente le preguntaran lo mismo. ¿Tanto se notaba que estaba nerviosa? ¿A dónde había ido su capacidad de compartimentación?

\- Sí, claro...- Se apresuró a contestar forzando una sonrisa, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotarse las manos.

\- ¿Te apetece un poco de agua?- Le preguntó Derek acudiendo de nuevo en su ayuda. Antes de que pudiera contestar, ya se había incorporado de su asiento.

\- Te acompaño- Le dijo levantándose detrás de él.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas del resto.

Una vez allí, Derek abrió la nevera y sacó una jarra. Emily cogió un vaso y fue cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte, princesa... Son nuestros amigos- Le susurró sosteniéndole suavemente la mano mientras le servía el agua. Miró de reojo hacia el equipo, pero ahora parecían enfrascados en su propia conversación. Dejó la jarra sobre la encimera, y fuera de la vista de todos, ocultos por la barra de la cocina, le acarició el vientre. Bajo su mano, no había duda de lo avanzado de su embarazo.- Oye... ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Le preguntó mientras ella bebía un sorbo de agua.

Emily dejó el vaso junto a la jarra, y asintió levemente.

\- No sé por qué estoy así... Es sólo que me da la impresión de que la magia desaparecerá en cuanto se lo digamos- Le explicó cabizbaja.

Derek la contempló con expresión serena. El embarazo la había cambiado mucho. Parecía que por fin las hormonas habían hecho efecto y estaba más sensible y vulnerable que de costumbre. Levantó su mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera,

\- Será mejor que volvamos...- Le dijo con un suspiro.

Derek hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y la siguió a través de la sala en dirección al resto del equipo. Por el camino, Henry y Jack, que correteaban de un lado para otro, prácticamente chocaron contra él.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya!- Exclamó atrapando a cada uno con un brazo- Parece que algunos niños quieren pelea..

Y acto seguido, comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, mientras los pequeños se desternillaban de risa. Emily, que casi había llegado a la altura del resto del equipo, se giró hacia el improvisado alboroto, y sonrió al ver cómo Derek parecía un niño más. Pudo imaginarlo perfectamente jugando con su hijo, e instintivamente posó su mano sobre su vientre, mientras contemplaba aquella imagen absolutamente embelasada. En un momento dado, cruzaron sus miradas, en un silencio cómplice, totalmente ajenos, a que tenían un equipo de perfiladores tomando detalle de cada uno de sus gestos y sacando rápidamente conclusiones.

Cuando finalmente Emily recordó donde estaba, se giró hacia el resto, aún con la mano sobre su vientre, sólo para encontrarse con sus expresiones estupefactas. Aún podía escuchar detrás de ella, las risas de Derek y los niños, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

Siguió la dirección de las miradas, y retiró la mano, ocultándola detrás de su espalda, como si así pudiera evitar el momento incómodo. Recordó que tal vez llevaba sin respirar demasiados segundos, y suspiró con nerviosismo, con la vista fija en el suelo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Era como si se hubiera quedado paralizada. Casi saltó cuando notó la mano de Derek reposando sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Necesitas sentarte?- Oyó que le preguntaba con voz preocupada. No le extrañó que pensara que algo le ocurría dado su estado actual.

Ella levantó la vista ligeramente para encontrar sus ojos.

\- Derek...- Susurró timidamente, mientras que de reojo le señalaba hacia el equipo.

Éste se volvió hacia ellos, que ahora sonreían complacidos, y sólo con ver la expresión emocionada y casi al borde de las lágrimas de Penélope supo lo que había ocurrido. Derek miró hacia Emily, luego hacia el equipo, y luego otra vez hacia ella. La tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Ven conmigo...- La conminó con voz serena, colocando su otra mano sobre su espalda.

Y tiró de ella suavemente en dirección hacia el resto, que los esperaban expectantes para felicitarlos.

Emily lo miró mientras se acercaban hasta ellos, preparándose para decenas de abrazos efusivos que en aquel momento no sabía como encajar, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con un recibimiento sosegado pero cargado de emoción, en contraposición con las felicitaciones más entusiastas hacia Derek.

La primera en recibirla fue J.J, quien la abrazó con amor, y le susurró al oído lo mucho que se alegraba por los dos, Hotch les aseguró que serían unos padres increíbles, Rossi, que se sentía orgulloso de ella y que sabía que serían felices juntos; Reid apenas habló, aún tratando de digerir la situación, luego siguieron las enhorabuenas de Will, Beth y Strauss, y por último Penélope menos contenida que el resto, los terminó abordando a preguntas sobre todos los detalles de su embarazo. Emily contestó como pudo, cruzando sus ojos con Derek continuamente, que observaba la escena con diversión.

Finalmente, se sentaron nuevamente unos junto a otros, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro, con Emily acurrucada junto a Derek, que la abrazaba tiernamente como si tratara de protegerla y ya sin preocuparse por ocultarse.

\- Debo admitir que al final habéis conseguido sorprendernos...- Confesó Rossi, con un gesto de reconocimiento, señalando hacia el vientre de Emily- Queríamos dejaros espacio... Pero evidentemente os dejamos demasiado- Añadió riendo, coreado por el resto.

Emily se sonrojó nuevamente, e inmediatamente recibió un suave beso de Derek en la mejilla, lo que sin duda empeoró la situación. Desde luego, aún sería necesario más tiempo para que ella se sintiera cómoda exponiendo su relación. A Derek sin embargo, se le veía encantado.

\- Supongo que lo sabíais desde el principio...- Susurró ella cuando consiguió articular palabra.

\- Unos antes que otros...- La informó García, dirigiendo una mirada de reproche hacia J.J. que se encogió de hombros con expresión de disculpa.

Todos volvieron a reír, hasta que Reid los interrumpió.

\- Bueno... Yo lo tuve claro durante el caso de Arizona- E inmediatamente sonrió sibilinamente al darse cuenta de que tanto Derek como Emily abrían los ojos como platos- No sois demasiado silenciosos...Que digamos...

Un jadeo salió de la boca de Emily, mientras el resto reían escandalizados, incluida Strauss.

\- ¡Oh, señor!- Exclamó totalmente avergonzada, con sus ojos fijos en la mesita de centro No podía creer que Reid nunca se los hubiera mencionado hasta aquel momento. Y desde luego, había elegido el peor para sacarlo a relucir.

Miró hacia Derek y se encontró con su expresión descarada.

\- Ya te lo dije, princesa...- Le recordó arqueando una ceja.

Y recibió un golpe en el hombro, junto con un gesto de advertencia. De la boca, de Derek salió un pequeño "¡Ay!", debido más a la sorpresa que al dolor.

\- No habla solo de mí- Le recriminó enojada.

\- ¿Sabes?- Le replicó él fingiéndose herido- Esto podría considerarse maltrato marital...- Se burló de ella, plenamente consciente de las implicaciones de su comentario.

Emily abrió los ojos atónita, y lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Derek se limitaba a guiñarle un ojo como si fuera un niño haciendo travesuras.

Al momento se escuchó la voz risueña de García.

\- Bueno... Para eso tendríais que estar casados...Y la verdad, Derek... Por más que me gustaría presenciarlo, mucho tendrás que esforzarte para conseguir que Emily se ponga un velo blanco y camine por el altar...- Rió. De sobra era conocido la fobia de Emily hacia las bodas.

Emily recuperó la compostura como pudo, y trató de aparentar que no ocurría nada.

\- Definitivamente no soy de esas...- Suspiró apartándose de Derek mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

Escuchó las risitas de nuevo a su alrededor, y sonrió satisfecha.

Hasta que oyó de nuevo a Derek a su lado.

\- No... Claro... Tú eres de las que te casas borracha en Las Vegas y te despiertas sin recordar nada- Dijo con tono simuladamente indiferente. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Y Emily quiso morir cuando sintió todas las miradas atónitas directamente sobre ella. Abrió la boca para contestar, la volvió a cerrar y luego se volvió hacia Derek absolutamente furiosa.

\- Morgan...- El uso de su apellido con aquel tono de advertencia, puso a Derek sobre la pista.

\- Ya lo sé, Em... Esta noche duermo en el sillón- Completó la frase por ella con gesto resignado.

Emily resopló cruzándose de brazos, y se preparó para el interrogatorio que estaba por venir.

Pero en el fondo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
